I Won't Let You Go
by Versya
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang ingin selalu menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Naruko, saudara kembarnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi sang adik. Termasuk nekat pergi ke tokyo demi menyusul sang adik. Dan kegilaan apa saja yang akan Naruto dapatkan dari kenekatannya tersebut? silahkan cari tau sendiri.. RnR ne.. SASUNARU as main pair but many slight pair inside. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **.**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model rambut acak memegang kertas dan memberengut tanda berpikir keras.

"ne.. Ruko~chan.. setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" suara sang pemuda pirang menginterupsi keheningan. Ditolehkannya pendangan ke samping kirinya.

"pulang.. kemana lagi.." jawaban terdengar dari mulut seorang gadis remaja yang juga berambut pirang panjang dan sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja.

"bukan itu Ruko-chan~~ tapi setelah lulus ttebayo, Ruko-chan mau kemana? Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa satu sekolah dengan Ruko-chan ttebayo" jawab sang anak laki-laki dengan senyum lima jari yang ceria.

"untuk kali ini.. Ruko akan mengikuti Naruto-nii kemanapun nii-chan akan mendaftar.." jawab Ruko dengan senyum mengembang semakin mempermanis paras cantiknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang sangat menyejukkan hati, tak ayal membuat Naruto –nama pemuda pirang- semakin mengembangkan senyum cerianya.

"benarkah? Wuaah~~ Ruko~chan memang yang terbaik-ttebayo" sahut Naruto dengan senyum merekah dan kembali memandangi kertas yang dibawanya.

' _aku harus masuk ke sekolah terbaik di konoha, aku tidak mau membuat Naruko~chan menyia-nyiakan bakat dan kepintarannya hanya untuk mengikuti ku-ttebayo_ '

"Yosh.. aku akan mendaftar ke konoha senior high school-ttebayo.." teriak Naruto dan melipat kertas yang ditangannya.

"eh?" Naruko sang gadis pirang yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto, memandang ke arah saudara kembarnya yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"aku ingin Ruko~chan mendapatkan tempat belajar yang terbaik" seru Naruto lagi dan memamerkan senyum cerianya.

Naruko yang melihat tingkah sang kakak pun hanya bisa merona.

"baka aniki~~ apa nii~chan yakin bisa masuk kesana.. test nya sangat sulit asal nii~chan tahu" balas sang gadis dan beranjak dari kursi untuk selanjutnya melangkah meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya.

"TENTU SAJA DATTEBAYO! Aku akan selalu bersama Naruko~chan dan melindungi Ruko~chan" semangat Naruto seraya melangkah menyusul sang adik yang semakin menjauh.

Mendengar penuturan sang kakak yang sangat konyol baginya hanya mampu membuat Naruko tersenyum dan melirik sang kakak yang telah berhasil menyusulnya.

"arigatou nii~chan" lirih Naruko yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum menatap sang adik dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang panjang sang adik.

.

.

Senja telah membayang di ufuk barat. Sinar keemasannya memancar ke segala penjuru. Termasuk ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki papan nama NAMIKAZE.

Menyisir rumah sederhana dan luas tersebut. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengamati kolam ikan di teras belakang rumahnya. Sedangkan disampingnya, nampak wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"okaa~san.." panggil sang rambut pirang tanpa mengalihkan iris sapphirenya dari kolam ikan.

"hm.." sahut sang rambut merah yang juga tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Ruko bosan selalu dibayang-bayangi niichan, kaa~san" keluh sang gadis lirih dan menatap dalam sang 'kaa-san'.

Sang rambut merahpun juga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah putri semata wayangnya. Ditutupnya buku yang tadi begitu mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

"maksud Ruko-chan apa?" Tanya Kushina –si rambut merah- lembut pada sang putri.

"Naru-nii selalu ada disekitar Ruko, dengan sifat cerianya.. Naru-nii selalu dengan cepat mendapatkan teman.." Naruko pun mengungkapkan keluh kesah yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ruko juga ingin merasakan memiliki teman sebanyak Naru-nii, Kaa-san.." lanjut sang pirang menatap ibunya dengan wajah memelas.

Kushina menatap putrinya dengan kernyitan di dahinya. "eh? Bukankah Ruko-chan juga sudah memiliki banyak teman ttebane?" Tanya Kushina dalam bingungnya.

Naruko menggeleng cepat, menanggapi pertanyaan Kushina. "mereka berteman dengan ku karena aku adalah saudara kembar Naru-nii, bahkan Hinata juga berteman dengan ku karena dia menyukai Naru-nii.." jelas Naruko kemudian.

Naruko kembali memandang Kaa-san nya dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Kaa-san.. aku juga ingin memiliki teman karena mereka memang ingin berteman dengan ku.. apa itu mungkin?"

Kushina menghela nafas pelan. Ia tak tahu jika ternyata putrinya mengalami beban mental seperti ini.

Walaupun Naruto dan Naruko adalah saudara kembar. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Naruko dengan sifat cerianya yang mudah menyedot perhatian orang lain. Dan Naruko dengan sifat tenangnya yang kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Jika dalam tempat baru Naruto bisa mendapat 10 teman dalam satu waktu, maka Naruko bisa mendapat 10 orang yang akan menggumamkan betapa dinginnya seorang Namikaze Naruko.

"tentu saja.. tentu saja Ruko-chan akan mendapat teman yang banyak dattebane.." balas Kushina dengan memandang lembut sang anak.

"hm.. jadi Ruko-chan mau apa?" Tanya Kushina selanjutnya.

Naruko nampak ragu-ragu ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"kaa~san.. bisakah.. ngg~~"

"…"

"ngg~~ bisakah Ruko berbohong pada niichan?"

"…" Kushina terdiam dengan penuturan sang anak. Jujur saja dia terkejut dengan permintaan putrinya.

"…"

"kenapa harus berbohong Ruko-chan?"

"Ruko tak pernah dapat teman yang tulus pada Ruko, kaa~san.. mereka semua mendekati Ruko karena nii-chan" Naruko menyuarakan alasannya lagi. Seolah mengingatkan Kushina bahwa dia begitu tersiksa dengan peran tersebut.

Kushina hanya terdiam memandang putri semata wayangnya.

"Ruko-chan akan berbohong tentang apa pada Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina pada akhirnya.

"yah, hanya sedikit sandiwara jika Ruko-chan akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan aniki, tapi pada akhirnya Ruko-chan bersekolah ditempat lain Kaa-san.. Ruko benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman karena Ruko adalah Ruko.. bukan karena Ruko adalah saudara kembar Naru-nii" jelas Naruko panjang lebar.

Sang rambut merah panjang pun nampak memikirkan kata-kata sang anak. Menimang-nimang apa saja resiko yang akan terjadi dengan keputusannya nanti. Bagaimanapun Kushina tahu, seberapa sayangnya Naruto pada Naruko.

Karena ajaran sang Tou-san pada waktu kecil, membuat Naruto tumbuh dengan sifat over protektif yang tinggi pada keluarganya.

.

" _Tou-can.. Tou-can.." seru bocah lelaki dengan rambut pirang pada lelaki dewasa dengan rambut yang sama._

" _ne.. ne.. Naruto.. ada apa?" sahut sang lelaki dengan senyum yang berkembang lebar._

" _Tou-can.. lihat Nalu beltambah tinggi ttebayo.." adu Naruto kecil pada Tou-san nya dengan tangan yang mengacung pada goresan yang ada di pohon belakang rumahnya._

 _Di dekat pohon terlihat, seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah sedang mengukur tinggi badan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang._

" _Tou-can lihat? Nalu lebih tinggi dibanding Rluko-chan" bangga Naruto._

 _Minato –nama sang Tou-san- nampak tersenyum kecil. Terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit._

" _Ne wakatta.. sekarang Naru sudah besar."_

" _tentu saja ttebayo!" seru Naruto riang._

" _nah karena sekarang Naru sudah besar, Naru harus bisa menjaga Kaa-san dan Naruko-chan saat Tou-san bekerja"_

" _eh? Kenapa Nalu halus menjaga Kaa-can dan Rluko-chan, Tou-can?" bingung Naruto kecil._

" _karena Naruto adalah lelaki.. seorang lelaki harus bisa menjaga semua yang dicintainya.. apa Naru menyayangi Kaa-san dan Ruko-chan?"_

" _tentu saja ttebayo.. Nalu saying Tou-can, Kaa-can, Rluko-can, Baa-chan, Ji-can.. Nalu sayang semuanya ttebayo.."_

" _kalau begitu, Naru harus bisa menjaga dan melindungi mereka"_

" _Yosh.. Nalu akan selalu melindungi Kaa-can dan Rluko-chan.." teriak Naruto kecil dengan mengangkat tinggi tinjunya ke udara._

" _nah Naru, sebagai seorang lelaki.. Naru harus menjaga dan menepati janji Naru.."_

" _Ha'i.. Wakatta Tou-can.."_

 _._

"nee~~ Okaa~san.. boleh yaa?" Naruko mencoba membujuk sang Kaa-san yang hanya terdiam.

Kushina pun akhirnya tersadar dari kilas balik yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya.

"baiklah.. kemana Ruko akan sekolah?"

"sekolah asrama di tokyo Kaa~san.." sahut Naruko cepat ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Kaa-sannya.

"jika Tou~san mengijinkan ttebane" balas Kushina dan tersenyum lembut.

Meskipun belum secara penuh mendapat ijin dari Kaa-sannya. Naruko yakin dia akan mendapatkan ijin penuhnya nanti. Tinggal menunggu sang Tou-san pulang.

.

 _ **A few month later**_

.

"maafkan aku nii~chan, sayonara" ucap Naruko pada Naruto yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"…"

.

.

"kaa~san.. aku tidak melihat Ruko~chan dikamarnya?" Naruto mengawali hari dengan bertanya pada sang Kaa-san yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"duduklah dan segera sarapan Naruto" balas sang Kaa-san.

"hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah.. apakah Ruko~chan terlalu bersemangat dan meninggalkan ku? Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi.." masih dengan sederet kalimat yang mengganggu pikirannya, Naruto duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"…"

"…"

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari orang tuanya Naruto pun menyuarakan protesnya. "Kaa~san.. Tou~san.. kenapa kalian diam saja? Dimana Ruko~chan?"

"habiskan makan mu Naruto"

"tapi Tou~san.."

"tidak ada bantahan Naruto!" sentak Kushina yang mulai menujukkan sifat gaharnya.

"H-ha'i~~ Kaa~san"

.

.

"OKAA~SAAN!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dikediaman NAMIKAZE.

"wah sopan sekali anak Kaa~san.." Kushina yang berada di beranda belakang pun langsung menyahuti teriakan keras anaknya.

Mendengar sahutan Kaa-san nya dari arah beranda belakang rumah, Narutopun langsung melesat. Mendapati sang ibu yang sedang menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

"apa maksudnya ini Kaa~san? Aku tidak menemukan Naruko dimana pun selama sekolah! Aku menanyakan pada pihak sekolah dan mereka mengatakan bahwa tidak ada nama Naruko di daftar siswa! Bisa Kaa~san menjelaskan ini ttebayo" serang Naruto tak sabar sesaat setelah sampai di samping sang Kaa-san.

' _apa dia benar-benar Naruto? Me-mengerikan_ ' batin Kushina ngeri, karena baru pertama kali ini melihat Naruto dalam mode marah.

Meskipun Naruto bukanlah anak laki-laki yang baik. Tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan marahnya sampai seperti ini. Meskipun Kushina sudah memperkirakan akan kemarahan Naruto, tetap saja dia tidak menyangka jika ketika marah Naruto sangat mengerikan.

"Maa~~ maa~~.. kaa~san tidak tahu apapun.. kau bisa menanyakannya pada Tou~san nanti.."

' _maafkan aku anata_ ' batin Kushina merasa bersalah telah mengkambinghitamkan sang suami.

"Aku memang bodoh kaa~san.. tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menelan bulat kebohongan kaa~san! Baik! Terus saja diam kaa~san" sentak Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

Tatapannya masih tajam, hingga akhirnya Naruto berlalu menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Dan suara bantingan pintu pun menyadarkan Kushina dari rasa terkejutnya. Dengan tergesa Kushina menuju ke ruang keluarga dan segera mengangkat telepon rumah untuk menghubungi sang suami.

" **moshi-mos-"**

" **a-anata.. cepatlah pulang.. Naruto.. Naruto marah besar"**

.

 _ **Tokyo**_

.

Tampak seorang gadis pirang yang sedang membenahi rambutnya yang dibuai angina.

"whoaaah~~ hari pertama yang menyenangkan tanpa Naruto~niichan…"

"kau benar-benar kejam berkata seperti itu Na-ru-ko.. hmm" sahut seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"nee nee Dei~nii.. gomennasai.."

"aku tahu ini kali pertama kau mengawali hari tanpa Naru, tapi tetap saja.. kau tahu? Naru pasti sedang mencari mu.. hmm" ucap sang pemuda dengan ekspresi menerawang. Seolah sedang membayangkan Naruto yang sedang kebingungan mencari Naruko.

"aku tahu Dei-nii, besok aku akan menghubungi Naru-nii dan menjelaskan semuanya.. hehee" cengir Namikaze bungsu.

"lakukanlah sesuka mu, hmm.. aku akan pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik Ruko-chan.. jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku, hmm"

"wakatta.. arigato na Dei-nii.. kau memang sepupu ku yang baiiiiik sekali.."

"aku tahu, hmm"

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto~~ makan malam sudah siap.." panggil Kushina yang masih berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"…"

"Naruto? Apa kau tak mendengar Kaa-san?"

"…"

CEKLEK..

"eh? Tidak terkunci?" heran Kushina yang mendapati kamar Naruto yang tak terkunci, padahal dari siang tadi Naruto terus mengunci kamarnya.

"Naruto?" Kushinapun memasuki kamar sang anak lebih dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban apapun, membuat Kushina mengernyitkan keningnya. Langkahnya mendekati kasur sang anak yang nampak rapi.

Saat sedang mengedarkan ruangan Naruto, matanya menangkap sebuah amplop di meja belajar Naruto. Didekatinya amplop tersebut dan membacanya.

"A-ANATA!" teriak Kushina histeris.

Drap Drap Drap

"Ada apa shina~koi?" dari ujung pintu nampak Minato yang masih dengan nafas terengah dan raut wajah khawatir.

"Naru-Naruto.." adu Kushina seraya mengcungkan kertas yang tadi berada di dalam amplop.

 _Untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san_

 _Naru sudah tahu dimana Ruko-chan berada._

 _Saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menemukan surat ini, berarti Naru sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Ruko-chan._

 _Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir. Naru sudah membawa seluruh tabungan Naru. Naru akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Ruko-chan_

 _Naru pergi Tou-san.. Kaa-san.._

 _Dengan begini Naru akan menepati janji Naru untuk selalu menjaga Ruko-chan_

 _Naru sayang Tou-san dan Kaa-san_

"hhhh~~ ano gaki.." desah Minato. Namun tak ayal, senyumnya pun mengembang.

.

.

"Tadaima~~ Tokyo..

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hallo.._

 _Vee bawa ff SasuNaru lagi_

 _Hehe, tapi untuk Chap awal belum ada scene SasuNaru nya, ini masih genre Family_

 _Chap 2 nanti baru akan terungkap inti dari fanfict ini._

 _Nah, Vee mau tahu respon dari mina-tachi dulu.. hehe_

 _Maaf jika ada typo dan cerita tak sesuai atau segala macam ketidak nyamanan kalian._

 _Terimakasih telah membaca FF Vee,_

 _Vee masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua._

 _Jika berkenan boleh dong? Hehehe_

 _Akhir kata_

 _Salam Vee_


	2. First Meet

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat.**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari telah menjalankan tugasnya menyinari dunia sejak dua jam yang lalu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku kecil. Tangan tan-nya dengan cekatan menulis beberapa kalimat pada buku kecil tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan dahi mengerut. Nampak sedang berfikir keras.

"Arrgghh… aku lapaaar.." seru sang pemuda pirang dengan mata yang mengedar menatap sekeliling stasiun kereta api bawah tanah.

"Yosh, aku harus menghemat uang ku supaya bisa mencari Ruko-chan ttebayo.." lanjut sang pemuda yang bisa kita tahu yakni sang tokoh utama, Naruto. "tapi pertama-tama aku harus keluar dari stasiun ini dan menyapa Tokyo terlebih dahulu ttebayo.." gumam Naruto dan terkikik kecil.

Dengan langkah semangat membara, Naruto berlari menuju luar statiun. Tas punggungnya nampak bergoyang-goyang kecil mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Tadaima~~ Tokyo.." seru Naruto senang dengan senyum cerianya.

Menghiraukan tatapan para pejalan kaki atau para pelancong yang menoleh kearahnya. Menatap aneh pada Naruto yang berseru tadi.

"jaa.. sekarang aku harus mencari ramen ttebayo.." gumam Naruto dengan sapphire yang mengedar ke seluruh penjuru.

"maa~~ kenapa tidak ada ramen ttebayo.. mungkin aku harus melangkah lebih jauh lagi"

.

.

"eto~~ ini sudah 30 menit berlalu ttebayo! Aku belum menemukan kedai ramen.. harusnya aku tak menghabiskan 20 cup persediaan ramen ku semalam ttebayo.." gerutu Naruto yang masih melangkah dengan gontai. Bagaikan tak memiliki semangat hidup.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya di sebuah halte bus terdekat. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil buku kecil. Setelah membuka catatan kecilnya Naruto menekuri rute jalan dan No. bus yang ada pada papan informasi.

Setelah membongkar kamar Naruko dan menemukan jejak sang adik yang ternyata ada di Tokyo, berdasarkan kertas catatan kecil yang terselip di komik kesukaan Naruko. Naruto langsung membuka laptop-nya dan mengakses internet. Mencari alamat 'Uzu Gakuen' yang menjadi tempat naungan Naruko saat ini. Tak lupa Naruto juga mencari rute dari Konoha menuju ke tempat Naruko lalu mencatatnya pada buku kecil yang saat ini berada ditangan tan milik Naruto.

"saa~~ jadi aku harus naik bus No. 63 ttebayo.. baiklah aku akan mencari kedai ramen disana saja.. hhaah~~~ aku lapar.."

Tak lama kemudian bus yang akan dituju oleh Naruto tampak. Masih dengan langkah gontai Naruto menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam bus yang penuh sesak. Mengingat sekarang masih lah waktu berangkat sekolah dan kerja.

' _kenapa tak ada tempat duduk ttebayo.. aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas.. ramen.. doko ni? Rameen_ ' batin Naruto merana.

.

 **40 menit kemudian**

.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Setelah sepuluh menit tadi berjuang melawan lemasnya akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"apa aku tertidur?" gumam Naruto dengan suara serak. Naruto mengamati sekitarnya dan mendapati penumpang yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Naruto segera menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur cukup lama.

"dimana aku?" menyadari tujuan awalnya berada di bus adalah untuk menemui sang adik tercinta Naruto pun menengokkan kepalanya menatap luar bus. Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti di halte.

Naruto segera merogoh buku kecil yang merupakan buku catatannya. Naruto pun memandang buku kecil dan papan nama halte dengan bergantian.

"ano saa~~ Ba-san.. bisakah aku bertanya?" ijin Naruto pada penumpang yang ada di belakang kursinya.

"kenapa anak muda?" sahut wanita paruh baya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tulus nan ramah.

"jika aku ingin berhenti di halte X, apakah masih jauh lagi?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sedangkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ditanyai hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"halte X sudah terlewat jauh anak muda, jika kau ingin ke halte X kau harus memutar lagi menggunakan bus no. 45 dan-" penjelasan dari wanita didepannya tak dihiraukan lagi oleh Naruto saat merasakan bus mulai bergetar tanda akan meninggalkan halte.

Satu yang Naruto sadari.

"AKU TERSESAT TTEBAYO! OSSAN! AKU AKAN TURUN DISINI" teriak Naruto heboh dan membuat sang sopir bus kembali menghentikan bus-nya.

Naruto segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar bus. "ano.. Ba-san.. Arigato gozaimasu" seru Naruto lagi dengan membungkukkan badannya pada Ba-san yang masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

TAP

Naruto melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Merasa semua asing baginya, Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"padahal dari halte X, aku masih harus menuju stasiun kereta dan naik bus 2x lagi ttebayo~~ dan sekarang aku tersesat.. di antah berantah.. tanpa ramen.." gerutu Naruto seraya duduk di bangku halte dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran halte. "ini pasti karena Kaa-san yang tak merestui kepergianku ttebayo~~, Kaa-san.. Naru janji ga akan nakal lagi kalau Kaa-san mau melepaskan Naru kali ini saja ttebayo.. jangan hukum Naru lagi.." oceh Naruto tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata hitam kelam yang nampak terganggu dengan ocehan Naruto kini berdiri dari duduk nya. "bisakah kau diam usuratonkachi! Kau mengganggu tidur ku!" suara dingin dari sang pemuda menginterupsi Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap pemuda dengan rambut raven yang mengenakan berbagai macam aksesoris kipas. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya.

"apa kau baru saja berbicara dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"ck, apa kau pikir disini ada orang lain? Baka!" sahut sang pemuda raven.

Twitch!

Naruto nampak sangat terganggu dengan apa yang diucapkan si raven. Dahinya nampak berkedut dengan bibir menggeram. "Oi Teme! Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Memanggilku begitu!"

Sang raven melirik Naruto sekilas hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang menatap tajam dirinya. "seharusnya sebelum kau bertanya nama orang kau harus mengenalkan dirimu dulu usuratonkachi"

"Oi! Aku tidak menanyakan nama mu a ho! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Dan jangan berbincang dengan ku! Kau orang asing! Biarkan aku sendiri" racau Naruto mulai tak jelas.

"cih! Seperti aku peduli saja" balas sang raven masih dengan wajah datarnya yang stoic.

"TEEMEEE!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, membuat beberapa wanita yang tadinya cekikikan hendak menunggu bus di halte segera menjauh. Mengurungkan niat awal mereka.

Disaat Naruto masih terlarut dengan rasa kesalnya pada sang Raven. Sebuah bus berhenti. Sang raven segera menaiki bus tersebut dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal dan membuang muka. Melihat apapun asal tidak melihat ke arah si raven.

Naruto masih memasang pose seperti itu hingga roda bus mulai berputar pelan meninggalkan halte. "kenapa tidak dari tadi saja si teme itu pergi, cih mengganggu saja" gerutu Naruto yang kini memandang tajam bus yang mulai menjauh.

"eh? Chotto matte! Bukankah tadi oba-san bilang aku harus menaiki bus no. 45?" gumam Naruto yang dengan kecepatan kilat melihat ke arah papan informasi. Dan dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah perginya bus.

Angka **45** tercetak jelas di body belakang bus.

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung berlari mengejar bus yang telah berlalu pergi.

"Kusso! Oe! Tunggu aku.. Ossan! Tunggu aku.. Oe!" teriak Naruto disepanjang jalan.

.

Sedangkan di dalam bus, sang pemuda raven nampak menyamankan duduknya di kursi paling belakang. Dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sang raven nampak memilih-milih lagu di ipadnya. Tanpa sengaja iris malamnya melihat ke arah jendela. Mendapati pemuda pirang yang sedang berlari dan berteriak-teriak kearahnya.

Sang raven mengerutkan keningnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan si pirang berisik itu berlari-lari mengejarnya. Akh atau mungkin tidak.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi membuat si raven menyeringai. Dengan sengaja ia melihat si pirang yang sedang berlari dengan kesusahan. Nampak nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Si pirang juga membuat berbagai isyarat dengan tangannya. Bibirnya tanpa henti meneriakkan entah apa yang tak dapat didengar oleh si raven.

Sang raven nampak begitu menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"Baka!" gumam sang raven pelan saat melihat Naruto telah menghentikan laju larinya dengan perlahan. Sepertinya kehabisan tenaga. Senyum tipis menghias wajah si raven untuk sedetik saat mengingat tingkah konyol si pirang berisik sebelum wajah tersebut kembali datar.

Drrrtt Drrtt Drrrtt

 _ **Baka Aniki Calling…**_

Si raven melihat _smartphone_ nya tanpa minat. Namun tak ayal tetap melepas earphone yang dikenakannya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Aniki-nya.

"hn"

' _ **Akh Sasuke.. kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak ada di asrama? Pihak sekolah mengabari jika kau tidak ada sejak kemarin'**_

"apa itu penting?"

' _ **jangan membuat masalah otouto.. disini kau tanggung jawab ku! Jangan manja dan membuat masalah.. kau tidak akan senang jika melakukan itu'**_

Pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat ke belakang tersebut nampak mendecih pelan menyadari Aniki-nya sedang mengancamnya saat ini.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan"

' _ **baguslah,'**_

"hn"

Dan dengan jawaban absurd tersebut Sasuke –nama si raven- mengakhiri panggilannya. Iris onyx-nya kembali memandang ke arah jendela. Tidak ada si pirang.

Akh tentu saja, karena si pirang pasti sudah sangat lelah mengejar bus ini. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan memasang earphonennya kembali.

.

Sedangkan si pirang sumber senyum tipis Sasuke nampak duduk dibawah pohon yang tumbuh rindang dipinggir jalan. Mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Ano Teme no baka.. aku yakin dia melihat ku.. bagaimana bisa dia hanya melihatku! Awas saja jika bertemu! Aku pasti akan memotong habis rambut anehnya! AARRGGHHHH!" teriak Naruto tak jelas dipinggir jalan. Menghiraukan para pejalan kaki yang sedang berlalu lalang dan nampak terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"sekarang aku harus kemana?" gumam Naruto. "akh iya aku harus naik bus no. 45.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Hanya untuk mendapati bus yang tadi dikejarnya telah hilang. Lalu Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mendapati jalanan yang dilalui para pejalan kaki.

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya. Hanya untuk mendapati halte yang tidak ada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"SIAAALLL! A HO TEME SIALAAAN!" teriak Naruto lagi dengan rasa frustasi yang tinggi. Naruto kemudian menendang dan meninju pohon yang ada disampingnya.

"aa~~ itte itte.. aa~~"

 _Kruyuuk kruyukk_

"aku lapar.." keluh Naruto lirih seraya memegangi perutnya. Iris sapphire nya menatap sekitar. Sekejap iris mata Naruto nampak berbinar terang.

"RAMEEEN" teriaknya semangat dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kedai Ramen yang ada di seberang jalan.

.

.

"itakadimasu!" seru Naruto riang dan menyantap makanan kesukaannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan di meja nya telah menumpuk lima mangkuk ramen kosong, oh mungkin tidak hanya lima. Mungkin sepuluh. Akh atau lebih dari itu.

Para tamu nampak menatap Naruto takjub.

"akh~~ kenyangnya…" seru Naruto senang seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang nampak membesar.

"Yosh, hari sudah semakin beranjak.. aku tidak bisa terus begini ttebayo.. aku harus segera menemui Ruko-chan, aku harus memastikan jika Ruko-chan baik-baik saja ttebayo.." gumam Naruto dan kemudian memanggil pemilik ramen.

"Ossan.. berapa total semuanya?"

"2050 yen anak muda" jawab si penjual dengan senyum ramah. *

Naruto segera merogoh tas punggungnya dan mengambil dompet katak kesayangannya.

"2050 yen.. HIEE? Ossan? Kenapa mahal sekali? Ossan pasti ingin menipuku ya?"

Twitch!

Dahi si penjual nampak berkedut.

"apa maksudmu anak muda? Apa kau tak melihat daftar harga dan hanya memesan sesuka mu? Kau menghabiskan 13 mangkok ramen anak muda" jelas si penjual ramen dengan senyum ramah yang dipaksakan.

"Kau sanggup membayarnyanya KAN?" Tanya sang penjual dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Naruto merinding disekujur tubuhnya.

"t-tentu saja Ossan.. aku hanya terkejut ttebayo.. eehehehe" jawab Naruto dengan salah tingkah. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menguras habis isi dompetnya dan kabur dari kedai tersebut.

Kini Naruto terdampar di pinggir jalan –lagi-. Naruto menatap dompet kataknya yang hanya tersisa 50 yen saja.

"daijobu.. daijobu.. bukankah aku masih memiliki Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro ttebayo" ucap Naruto menenangkan diri sendiri. Dengan senyum mengembang Naruto membuka tas punggungnya.

Dengan segera tangan tan-nya meraba semua penghuni tas punggung nya.

"dimana aku menaruhnya ya?"

Rogoh kembali.

"akh mungkin disini"

Rogoh kembali.

"disini juga tidak ada? Akh mungkin terselip"

Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi tas punggungnya lalu melihat ke dalam tas.

"dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa? KENAPA TTEBAYO!" raung Naruto frustasi.

.

*Vee gunakan yen dengan nilai 1 yen = Rp. 110

.

Sedangkan di kediaman sederhana Namikaze, nampak wanita berambut panjang yang mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat kamar putranya yang dengan nekat pergi ke Tokyo seorang diri.

"eh?"

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya mendapati 3 patung katak yang terbuat dari plastic.

"etoo~~ bukankah ini Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro milik Naruto?" gumam Kushina.

"bukankah Naru mengatakan telah membawa semua tabungannya ttebane? Lalu kenapa tabungannya masih disini?" gumam Kushina lagi.

"mungkin Naru masih memiliki tabungan lain ttebane" positif Kushina dan menyimpan 3 patung katak tersebut yang tadinya tergeletak serampangan ke dalam lemari Naruto.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Untuk sementara sampai sini dulu ya_

 _Dan untuk nama tempat dan lain sebagainya, Gomen.. Vee bingung mau gimana memberi namanya.. soalnya Vee ga tahu soal Jepang dan Vee juga maunya tetep ada nama Konoha disana.. hihihi_

 _Lalu kenapa harus ada Tokyo? Karena Vee ga tahu nama selain Konoha kecuali Suna dan Ame.. sedangkan Suna dan Ame menurut Vee ga cocok kalau dijadiin tempat menempuh ilmu yang lebih baik dari Konoha. Karena Suna gurun pasir dan Ame hujan terus.. maaf ya kalau tidak nyaman._

 _Itu sebenarnya Vee ga bikin kerangka yang chap ini, tapi karena ada review dari reader yang membuat Vee berpikir untuk membuat Naruto merasakan kenekatannya terlebih dahulu._

 _SasuNaru dah ketemu ya disini, walaupun cuman bentar. Chap depan mungkin akan lebih banyak.. tapi masih mungkin.. karena Vee juga melihat saran dari reader, siapa tahu ada reader yang bikin imajinasi Vee belok lagi. Hehe.._

 _Maaf ya, kalau alurnya terlalu lambat, habis Vee suka sih_

 _Jaa~~_

 _Untuk review dengan akun sudah Vee balas ya?_

 _Sekarang Vee balas yang ga pakai Account dulu:_

 _ **Guest :**_ _Iya, ini hasil endingnya akan tetep SasuNaru.. terimakasih ya sudah mau review :)_

 _ **Arsy :**_ _Yosh! Ini lanjut, terimakasih reviewnya :)_

 _ **Iva Uzumaki :**_ _iya, benar kata iva-san.. chapter 1 memang hanay cuap-cuap.. bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mohon kritik sarannya ya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan.. terimakasih sudah review iva-san_

 _ **Ririn:**_ _terimakasih reviewnya ririn-san.. untuk cerita yang lebih panjang dari ini Vee rasa ga sanggup.. hehe.. atau bisa saja, tapi updatenya lama… hehe_

 _._

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

 _ **Guest | Harpaairiry | SNlop | kyuubi no kitsune 4485 | arsy | mifta cinya | Indah605 | choikim1310 | Ryuusuke583 | Iva Uzumaki | zadita uchiha | veira sadewa | intan. pandini85 | ririn | hanazawa kay | kirei- neko | miszshanty05 | himekaruLI | Aiko Michishige | Kagaari | atvin | Arum Junnie |**_

 _ **.**_

 **SPOILER**

 **.**

"ohayou Ruko~chan.."

.

"aku jadi bingung harus memanggil mu apa"

.

"tapi aku lebih menyukai Sasuke~sama nii~chan"

.

"bukan itu-ttebayo! Apa arti diriku untuk mu Gaara"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jaa mina-san.._

 _Sampai sini saja ya.. mohon sarannya yah, dan sepertinya chap depan akan lama :)_

 _Akhir Kata_

 _Salam Vee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat.**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin pagi membelai-belai korden sebuah kamar yang kini dihuni oleh dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sinar sang mentari nampak mengintip, mencoba menerobos sisi korden yang sedikit tersingkap dimainkan oleh angin pagi melalui celah engsel jendela.

Nampak seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan bola mata secerah langit cerah di siang hari mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Memandang malas keadaan sekitar. Ditolehkannya wajah yang memiliki goresan layaknya kumis kucing dikedua sisi pipinya ke arah samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Mencoba menghindari cahaya mentari yang menggoda nakal dirinya melalui celah engsel jendela.

"ohayou Ruko~chan.." sapa sebuah suara serak khas bangun tidur yang terbangun karena gerakan dari si pirang panjang.

"ohayou.." sapa balik sang pirang dengan suara tak kalah parau.

Sang pirang panjang kembali menutup mata untuk kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan terdiam mengamati sosok yang kini tengah berbaring menghadapnya. Mencoba menganalisis keadaannya sekarang.

"…"

Masih mengumpulkan puing-puing nyawanya yang entah tercecer kemana sang Namikaze bungsu nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Hingga sesaat kemudian bola mata seterang langit di siang hari tersebut membola.

"Ni-Niichan! Apa yang nii~chan lakukan disini!" teriak Naruko –sang rambut pirang panjang- histeris seraya terduduk dari baringannya yang nyaman.

"lebih baik kecilkan suara mu Na. Mi. Ka. Ze.. Na. Ru. Ko!" jawab sang lawan bicara dengan nada malasnya yang penuh penekanan saat mengucapkan nama sang peneriak.

"nii~chan.." lirih Naruko dan memandang Naruto –sang Nii-chan- sendu.

Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Naruto berbicara dengan nada malas dan raut wajah tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendapati sang adik terdiam. Dengan malas, Naruto beranjak duduk. Mengikuti jejak sang adik.

"Nii-chan…" panggil Naruko lagi, masih dengan raut sedih.

Naruto tidak lantas menjawab dan hanya melirik Naruko sekilas. Membuat Naruko semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani memandang saudara kembarnya.

"Namikaze Naruko.." panggil Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"ha-ha'i Nii-chan" cicit Naruko merasa tak tenang.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya sang kakak kembar memanggil dengan suara serendah itu dan juga ekspresi datar yang benar-benar baru kali ini dilihat oleh Naruko secara langsung. Naruko tau, ini adalah ekspresi marah sang kakak. Sama seperti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang kakak untuk seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian pentingnya dulu.

"kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, sebelum aku membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan bodoh" ucap Naruto tenang dan memandang Naruko yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Nii-chan…" lirih Naruko. Dalam hati, sang gadis pirang terus menenangkan dirinya yang serasa sedang menjalani persidangan penentuan hidup dan mati.

Akh benar!

Dia kini juga sedang disidang oleh sang kakak. Sang kakak yang entah mengapa menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan. Menjadi hakim dengan penuh wibawa dan aura mencekam.

"kau tidak mau?" tuntut Naruto yang tak mendengar sepatah katapun penjelasan dari Naruko.

Naruko menahan nafas sebentar. Untuk kemudian ia hempaskan dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Nii-chan.. Ruko akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Nii-chan.. tapi tolong.. tolong.. Nii-chan jangan menampakkan wajah penuh amarah seperti itu.. Nii-chan menakutiku.."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan sang adik kembar. Ingin ia hiraukan, namun melihat wajah penuh ketakutan sang adik membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

Digapainya bahu sang adik yang terasa tegang untuk kemudian ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya.

"aniki hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu Ruko-chan~~" ucap Naruto pelan dan mengecup kepala sang adik kembar. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak mengelus surai pirang panjang sang adik.

Tanpa sadar pipi Naruko terlihat basah. Ia tak sanggup menekan rasa bersalahnya.

"Nii-chan.. Gomen.. Gomennasai.. Gomen.. Nii-chan.. Maafkan Ruko~~ maafkan Ruko.." gumam Naruko terus menerus seraya mengetatkan pelukannya pada dada Naruto.

"apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'dia'?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Naruko hanya mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Naruto. Membuat sang kakak menghela nafas yang entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia sudah menduga jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'dia'.

Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak dan juga pelindung. Ia juga merasa gagal menjaga janjinya pada sang Tou-san untuk selalu menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayang.

"apa begitu sakit hingga kau menghindari Nii-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi pelan.

"Gomen Nii-chan.. Gomen.. Ruko sudah egois, tapi sungguh.. melihat Nii-chan.. hanya akan mengingatkanku pada'nya'.. aku merasa buruk karena itu.. aku.. Nii-chan.."

"sshhh~~ Nii-chan mengerti.. tenangkan dirimu.. hmm"

.

.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik Ruko-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap rambut basahnya. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes disekitar lehernya.

"hmm.. yeah.. Ruko sudah lebih baik Nii-chan.." jawab Naruko yang masih diatas ranjang. Wajahnya tampak sembab.

"kau mau mandi? Nii-chan rasa, itu bisa menyegarkan wajah kusut mu ttebayo"

Naruko menggeleng pelan. "ada yang lebih penting dari itu Nii-chan.."

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Jemarinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan handuk dan helaian pirangnya.

"bagaimana bisa Nii-chan berada disini? Di Tokyo? Dikamar ku?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Masih dengan mengamati wajah bingung adiknya, Naruto mendekat dan melemparkan handuk basahnya kearah Naruko.

"kau.. pasti tidak percaya apa saja yang aku lakukan untuk bisa sampai disini ttebayo.."

.

.

.

 _Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar jalanan karena rasa frustasinya. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat 'Naruko-chan'nya. Hari sudah beranjak siang. Matahari telah tepat diatas kepalanya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa merenung frustasi di pemberhentian bus yang berseberangan dengan kedai ramen._

" _kenapa nasib ku sial sekali ttebayo.. ini pasti hukuman dari Kami-sama karena aku sudah menyakiti hati Kaa-san dan Tou-san.." ratap Naruto dengan gumaman kecil._

" _kenapa aku harus melupakan komite katak ku! Kenapa? Gamabunta Oyabun pasti yang merencanakan kudeta ini.. dia pasti meminta Gamaken dan Gamahiro untuk melakukan kudeta padaku ttebayo! Iya! Pasti begitu" racau Naruto ngawur dengan segala imajinasi liarnya._

 _Naruto masih terus berkutat dengan pemikiran tentang bagaimana cara supaya ia bisa ke tempat Naruko saat ini. Melupakan segala rasionalisme._

" _butuh bantuan anak muda?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang baru saja keluar dari mobil._

 _Terlalu sibuk meracau dan merutuk Naruto tidak menyadari ada mobil yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Naruto sempat tersentak saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarnya._

 _Didongakkan-nya kepala yang sendari tadi menunduk dengan sebalah tangan yang terus mengacak surai pirangnya ke arah asal suara. Matanya seketika membulat. Perpaduan antara kaget dan senang._

" _Ero Jii-chaaan~~~~" seru *read: teriak* Naruto penuh semangat dan berdiri dari duduk nyaman-nya di bangku halte._

 _Sedangkan sang kakek tua yang mendapat panggilan nampak menatap Naruto keki._

" _lebih sopanlah dalam menyapa kakek mu Gaki!" sungut sang kakek dan menjitak Naruto sayang saat telah berada di sampingnya._

" _hehe.. Gomenne Jiraiya Jii-chan" sahut Naruto yang cengengesan._

 _Naruto bahagia! Sangat!_

 _Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Iris sapphire yang sebelumnya bergerak liar karena gelisah dan frustasi kini nampak berbinar. Jika saja Naruto tidak ingat ia adalah lelaki. Sudah pasti Naruto akan memeluk *read: menerjang* sang kakek karena saking senangnya._

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?" tanya Jiraiya kemudian dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah jenaka-nya._

 _Naruto meringis dan tertawa canggung. "ngg~~ Anoo~~~ jii-chaan~~ Naru senang sekali bertemu Jii-chan disini.. Jii-chan lama tidak mengunjungi Naru ttebayo.. hehehe"_

 _Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah mencoba mengalihkan topik. Ia akan malu berat jika 'Ero Jii-chan'nya tahu alasan konyol ia berada dipinggir jalan dan terduduk di halte adalah karena 'Komite Katak'-nya yang melakukan kudeta._

 _Naruto dan semua pikiran konyol-nya._

 _Jiraiya hanya mengamati Naruto si polos entah si bodoh yang saat ini sedang mencoba mengelabuhi-nya._

" _akh jadi Naru ingin mengatakan kalau Naru sengaja menunggu Jii-chan disini karena Jii-chan lama tidak mengunjungi Naru?" goda Jiraiya._

" _ehehehe.. Anoo~~"_

" _lupakan soal itu.. Jii-chan punya kejutan untuk mu di mobil.."_

" _eh.. Honto ka?" seru Naruto senang._

 _Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. Memandangi Naruto yang menatapnya senang._

" _kau ingin lihat?" tawar Jiraiya. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat._

 _Ayolah.. siapa yang tidak menyukai kejutan yang identik dengan hadiah?_

" _kau bisa melihatnya di mobil"_

 _Mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya, dengan secepat kilat Naruto membuka pintu mobil Jiraiya. Rasa penasaran dan bahagia yang meluap membuat Naruto tak sabar. Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto merasa itu adalah akhir dari segalanya._

" _hai Naruto?" sapa sebuah suara merdu yang mampu membuat Naruto terdiam. Membatu ditempatnya._

" _kau tidak merindukan ku?"_

' _aku bersumpah! Aku membenci kejutan ttebayo!' raung Naruto dalam hati sebelum kemudian mulutnya bergerak._

" _T-Tou-san~~~" cicit Naruto saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam._

" _meninggalkan rumah, membuat Haha mu khawatir, meninggalkan semua tabungan mu, meninggalkan ijazah mu, pergi tanpa persiapan apapun.. apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain kecerobohan Naruto-chan"cecar Minato –Tousan Naruto- dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah tampan-nya._

 _Jiraiya yang melihat wajah kaku Naruto hanya bisa tergelak. Ia sungguh menyukai semua ekspresi cucu laki-lakinya._

 _._

 _Naruto nampak duduk disebuah sofa dengan wajah yang menekuk dalam. Bibirnya mencebil tak suka. Jika saja yang didepan-nya bukanlah sang Tousan.. sudah dipastikan Naruto akan memberikan glare mematikannya pada sang lawan bicara-nya saat ini._

 _Namun siapalah Naruto didepan Minato? Naruto hanya seorang anak yang selalu mengagumi sang Tousan. Ia ingin menjadi seperti sang Tousan yang bisa melindungi semua orang yang ia cintai._

" _kau akan terus diam, Naruto-chan?" suara Minato memecah kesunyian._

" _Tou-san.. jika Tou-san mengatakan lebih awal Naru tidak akan berbuat seperti ini.." sergah Naruto yang merasa tersudut._

" _bagaimana Tou-san bisa menjelaskan jika kau pergi hanya berpamitan dengan surat? Apalagi kau membentak Haha mu.. bukankah sudah Tou-san bilang untuk jangan pernah membentak Haha?"_

" _Naru hanya berteriak Tou-san"_

" _itu sama saja Gaki" sahut suara wanita._

 _Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping kanan dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih cantik di usia yang mendekati kepala 6._

" _Baa-chan lebih baik diam saja,, Naru juga kesal dengan Baa-chan.."_

" _Naruto!" tegur Minato mendapati sikap kekanakan anak lelakinya._

 _Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Wajah manisnya ia tolehkan ke arah lain. Matanya menyipit menelanjangi jendela rumah Jiraiya dengan bibir dipoutkan. Ugh, sungguh menggemaskan._

 _Jiraiya yang duduk disebelah Naruto hanya bisa tergelak. Tak menghiraukan tatapan maut wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Naruto dengan 'Baa-chan'._

" _sudahlah Minato.. yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah menemukan Naruto kan.. apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan?" ujar Jiraiya bijak._

 _Naruto senang mendengar pembelaan dari kakeknya. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang di bela saat semua orang menyudutkanmu._

" _yeah.. aku berterimakasih padamu Kakashi-kun.." ujar Minato tenang dan tersenyum kearah pria dengan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya._

" _saya senang dapat membantu anda, Minato-sama" respon Kakashi –lelaki dengan masker- yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit._

" _jadi.. Naru-chan.. kenapa kau bisa kabur hm? Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar kabar dari Minato tentang kau yang pergi ke Tokyo seorang diri.." tanya Jiraiya lembut pada Naruto._

 _Yah.. Jiraiya memang selalu memanjakan kedua cucunya._

" _itu karena Chichi, Haha dan Naruko-chan yang menipu Naru, ttebayo" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal._

 _Jiraiya nampak mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Memikirkan ucapan Naruto._

" _Naruko mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti kemanapun Naru mendaftar sekolah ttebayo.. tapi diam-diam Naru mendaftar sekolah di Tokyo.. bukankah itu menyebalkan Jii-chan? Dan lagi, Chichi dan Haha ikut merahasiakan ini ttebayo.. Haha bahkan masih berusaha menutupi semua ini dari Naru"_

" _Naruto.." panggil Minato, menghentikan cerita *read: curahan hati* Naruto. "dalam keluarga bukankah sudah seharusnya kita saling mempercayai?" tanya Minato lembut. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan-nya._

 _Naruto terdiam dan mencoba menerka kemana arah pembicaraan sang Tousan._

" _Tou-san mengerti jika kau mengkhawatirkan Naruko-chan.. tapi, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau percaya pada Naruko-chan.. bahwa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tutur Minato yang merubah raut wajah-nya menjadi lebih serius._

" _tapi Tou-san.. Tou-san sendiri yang membuat janji pada Naru, bahwa Naru harus selalu melindungi Ruko-chan ttebayo.. jadi.."_

" _Tou-san mengerti.. seharusnya kau tak perlu seceroboh ini untuk menepati janji mu Naruto-chan.. masih ada banyak cara untuk melindungi Naruko-chan tanpa harus selalu berada disisi-nya.."_

" _bagaimana Naru bisa melindungi Ruko-chan tanpa harus disisinya ttebayo.."_

" _dan lagi, kau bisa meminta Tousan untuk memindahkan mu disekolah yang sama dengan Naruko-chan kan.. Tou-san pasti akan menuruti mu tanpa harus kau pergi diam-diam dari rumah.. karena Tou-san dan Haha selalu mempercayai kalian berdua"_

" _mana Naru tahu jika Tou-san dan Haha akan mengijinkan.."_

" _itulah kelemahan mu Naru.. kau.. tidak bisa mempercayai keluargamu,,"_

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Minato. Dan tentu saja, Naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Minato. Naruto merasa buruk._

" _jadi.. kau akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Naruko?" tanya Tsunade –Baachan Naruto- pada akhirnya. Berusaha memecahkan nuansa biru yang ada._

 _Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya lemah. Masih merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya._

" _Tou-san sudah mengurus segala keperluan mu.. Tou-san sudah meminta surat kepindahan dari sekolah lama mu dan menemui langsung kepala sekolah mu yang baru.. tidak ada masalah.. sore nanti kau harus mengikuti tes seleksi untuk benar-benar dapat diterima disana.."_

 _Naruto memandang Minato dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Tousan-nya memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia buta akan semua perhatian sang Tousan?_

 _Naruto benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Minato sebagai Tousan-nya. Tentu saja! Bahkan Naruto menjadikan Minato patokan hidup-nya._

" _hanya sajaa…" lanjut Minato, nampak ragu mengutarakan isi pikiran-nya._

" _hanya saja apa Tou-san?" tanya Naruto tak sabar._

 _Minato memandang Naruto ragu._

 _._

 _._

"HIEEEEEE!?" teriak Naruko heboh saat anikinya selesai bercerita.

"Ruko-chan! Kau bisa membuat ku tuli _ttebayo_.."

"Nii-chan~~ j-jadi kau.."

"hn.. Nii-chan akan menyamar sebagai 'perempuan' disini.. tentu saja biodata asli ku tetap laki-laki hanya saja.. kepala sekolah mengijinkan _Aniki_ untuk menyamar jadi perempuan dan satu kamar dengan mu"

"t-tapi.. Nii-chan~~~"

"kuota untuk siswa laki-laki sudah ditutup _ttebayo_ ~~ hanya ada kuota untuk siswi saja.. jadi _Aniki_ tidak mempermasalahkan itu.. yang terpenting _Aniki_ bisa selalu berada disamping Ruko-chan dan melindungi Ruko-chan" ujar Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

Naruko memandang Naruto dengan perasaan sedih, kesal dan khawatir.

" _Nii-chan_! Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua itu untukku? Aku adalah adik yang buruk.. kenapa _Nii-chan_ selalu melakukan semuanya untukku? Kenapa _Nii-chan_ harus melakukan sejauh ini?" raung Naruko mengeluarkan segala perasaannya.

"Tentu saja karena kita adalah keluarga _ttebayo.._ karena _Nii-chan_ adalah lelaki yang tidak akan mengingkari janjinya! Itulah jalan hidup _Nii-chan_ , _ttebayo_ ~~" jawab Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

"Jadi.. Nii-chan akan berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Naruko dengan senyum mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

Naruto memandang kesal ke arah Naruko. "yah.. terimakasih untuk mu yang sudah membuat Nii-chan melakukan semua ini.." jawab Naruto malas yang kini sedang mengenakan kaus kakinya.

"hahaha~~ Gomenne.. akh~~ aku jadi bingung harus memanggil mu apa" keluh Naruko lagi.

Naruko mengamati Naruto yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal. Bagaimana Naruto tidak kesal? Jika ia yang seorang lelaki tulen, harus mengenakan seragam layaknya pelaut. Terlebih mengenakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikir akan ia kenakan. Yah apalagi jika bukan bawahan yang sama dengan Naruko. Rok diatas lutut.

"tentu saja kau harus memanggil ku Nii-chan! Bagaimanapun aku lahir 10 menit lebih awal dari mu Ruko-chan" jawab Naruto kesal.

"dengan penampilan Nii-chan yang seperti.. seperti ini?"

Naruto menatap kesal Naruko yang terlihat sedang menggodanya. Dikibaskannya rambut palsu pirang panjang yang ia kenakan.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan Ruko-chan! Panggil aku sesuka jika begitu, _ttebayo_ " kesal Naruto dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar asrama.

"hey _Nii-chan_.. ups _i mean.. Nee-chan_.. jangan marah.. bukankah kau mengatakan, kau melakukan semua ini karena kita keluarga?" Naruko semakin senang menggoda Naruto.

"aku akan ke ruangan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu _ttebayo_.. kau segeralah ke kelas.. hati-hati" menghiraukan godaan Naruko, Naruto segera melesat keluar kamar yang ia tinggali bersama adik kembarnya.

Naruko hanya bisa tergelak melihat tingkah Naruto. Meskipun Naruko masih merasa sedih karena semua ini berawal dari keegoisan-nya. Tapi ia masih cukup terhibur dengan Naruto saat ini. Naruto terlihat manis dengan seragam perempuannya.

"maafkan aku Nii-chan… tidak mudah untuk ku melupakan _'dia'_ jika aku berada didekat mu.. setiap melihat mu.. aku selalu mengingat rasa sakit itu.. maafkan aku.. yang telah mengambil keputusan bodoh ini hingga membuat mu terjebak dengan situasi ini.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallo….**_

 _ **Berjumpa kembali dengan Vee..**_

 _ **Hehe, maaf Vee lama update.. hal ini disebabkan karena tepat setelah update terakhir Vee, Vee dapat panggilan kerja.. jadi sekarang Vee mulai kerja dan waktu sedikit *read: banyak* berkurang. Apalagi masa trainee.. hoho**_

 _ **Jadi, Vee mau memberi tahu aja.. kalau Vee hanya akan update saat Vee libur.. jadi mina-san.. tolong sabar menanti yaah.. hehehe**_

 _ **Sebenarnya cerita chapter 3 hanya akan berakhir disini..**_

 _ **hanya saja..**_

 _ **Karena kesalahan Vee membuat spoiler maka..**_

 _ **Vee akan melanjutkan lagi..**_

 _ **Hahaha**_

 _ **Jaa~~ mina-tachi.. silahkan lanjut membaca~~ ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana koridor yang tadinya lengang kini nampak bergemuruh oleh suara-suara teriakan absurd yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

 _KYAAA~~~ SASUKE-SAMAAA~~_

 _KYAA~ DIA TAMPAN SEKALI_

 _OUR PRINCE IS SO HANDSOME_

 _KYAA~~ KYA~~~_

Yah, teriakan semacam itu yang dimaksud _absurd._ Teriakan yang selalu menyertai kemanapun seorang pemuda berambut raven melangkah. Mata _onyx_ -nya memandang malas semua fans-nya.

Merasa malas mendengar teriakan para fans-nya, Sasuke mengenakan _headseat_ yang sendari tadi mengalung di lehernya. Dan dengan gaya _stoic_ khas uchiha sasuke melenggang menyusuri pinggiran koridor.

Saking asyiknya Sasuke mendengarkan lagu yang terus mengalun merdu di indera pendengarnya, Sasuke tak menyadari badai yang akan datang ke arahnya.

"OE! KAU YANG DISANA! MINGGIR!" teriak seseorang dari arah lantai 2.

"KYAAA~~~ SASUKE- _SAMAAA_ ~~~~ AWAASSS!" jerit para fans Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap tak menghiraukan suara-suara selain yang terdengar dari _headseat-_ nya.

Jika kita _slow motion.._ maka saat ini para fans nya sedang memasang wajah panik, khawatir berlebih dan terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke untuk memperingatkan Sasuke dari bahaya yang mengancam.

Sedangkan sang tokoh utama yang sedang meluncur dari lantai 2 yang kini sedang mengambang (?) diudara dikarenakn gerakan _slow motion_ juga menampakkan raut yang tak kalah panik sambil terus meneriakkan kata-kata 'AWAS! MINGGIR!".

Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke sempat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah meluncur kearahnya dari atas.

Baik mari kita hentikan gerakan _slow motion._ Hingga kita akan mendengar suara-

BUK

"AARRGGHHHH SASUKE- _SAMA_ ~~~"

-bedebum keras dan juga teriakan menggila dari para fans Sasuke.

 _Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bibir mereka saling menempel erat.

Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"bukankah aku sudah berteriak minggir _Teme_ ~~ kenapa kau tak mau minggir! Dasar _Teme_ sialan" teriak Naruto memaki lelaki dibawahnya.

Dengan segera Naruto beranjak berdiri dari atas tubuh Sasuke yang ia timpa. Setelah melihat Sasuke yang mulai beranjak duduk, Naruto segera melangkah pergi.

"Maafkan aku _Teme_ ~~ aku sedang terburu-buru~~ _Jaa ne_ ~~" pamit Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian 'gadis' pirang yang baru saja menimpanya. Masih mempertahankan posisinya yang terduduk di tanah.

Seringai-pun tercetak apik di bibir tipis Sasuke.

" _Chibi Kitsune_ , huh" gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

Waktu kian berlalu dan kini Naruto telah berada di kelas yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya. Naruto nampak memandang malas suasana di kelasnya.

"kenapa mereka semua berisik huh?" gerutu Naruto yang didengar oleh Naruko yang kini ada disampingnya.

"apa kau tidak tahu _Nii-chan_? Mereka semua sedang mencari perhatian Gaara- _sama_.." jawab Naruko yang juga memandang malu-malu kearah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya.

"ck, tapi apa harus begitu? Sampai aku tidak bisa duduk di tempat duduk ku _ttebayo!_ Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Naruko hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruto. "di sekolah ini ada dua idola _Nii-chan_.. salah satunya adalah Sabaku Gaara- _sama._. ingat, kau sekarang perempuan.. kau harus mulai menyukainya _Nii-chan_ "

"ck, aku masihlah menyukai Sakura- _chan_ , _ttebayo_.. jangan meminta ku menyukai seorang tanpa ekspresi sepertinya Ruko- _chan_ "

PLETAK

"aa~~ _itte_! Kenapa kau memukulku Ruko- _chan_ "

"kau perempuan _Nii-chan_.. jangan mengatakan kau menyukai perempuan dengan segamblang itu"

Naruto hanya mendesis tak suka.

"tapi aku lebih menyukai Sasuke~ _sama Nii~chan_ "

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang adik kembarnya. "siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi tidak senang.

"dia adalah lelaki tertampan dan juga salah satu pangeran dari kelas satu _Nii-chan_.. aku menyukainya.."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini benar-benar TBC yah.. hahaha…

Yah maaf kalau maksa TBC nya..

Dan benar-benar _full of story_ nya adalah chap depan..

Chap depan mulai akan banyak adegan friendship dan romance.. tapi yang jelas brothershipnya juga ga ketinggalan.. hehehe

Maaf..

Chap depan akan lama.. dan ini Vee buat dalam sekejap.. jika banyak Typo Vee minta maaf sangat..

Ada yg reviewnya belum Vee balas.. maaf ya..

Vee tidak bisa membalas dulu..

Kemarin Vee libur tapi ini Vee sudah harus berangkat.. jadi Vee buru-buru.. daripada Vee gabisa update kan

Hhe~~

Gomen jika mengecewakan

Akh dan maaf untuk yang meminta Vee membuat huruf miring pada bahasa asing belum bisa Vee aplikasikan dsini karena sedang keburu.. nanti kalo Vee luang akan Vee lakukan

Jaa~

Gomenne~~

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewer~~

Yang fav follow dan juga silent reader..

Terimakasih

Salam Vee

Psstt~~ Spoilernya ga dulu ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **Note:** Vee kemarin dapet review dari **tsuyu** kalau ff Vee mengingatkannya dengan manga " **Mint No Bokura"**. Itu benar jika ff ini terinspirasi dari manga tersebut. Vee makasih banget diingatkan. Vee baca komiknya kurang lebih 8 tahun lalu. Pas lagi bikin ff Vee yang **Troublemaker Twin,** Vee jadi keinget komik ini dan membuat dalam versi SasuNaru seinget Vee aja. Vee juga lupa judul sih ya makanya Vee ga cantumin judul Komik yang bikin Vee terinspirasi. Terimakasih ya sudah diingatkan :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut menjadi pembuka cerita kali ini. 'Gadis' berambut pirang panjang tergerai dengan bando mengikat kepalanya nampak mengerutkan alis dalam. _Sapphire-_ nya masih terus mengamati sosok bersurai merah disampingnya.

"Aku masih sungguh penasaran, apa yang mereka lihat darimu _ttebayo_ " ujar sang 'gadis' masih mempertahankan ekspresi menganalisa-nya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara nampak anteng memperhatikan buku yang sedang ia baca. Sesekali iris _jade_ nya melirik sang pirang yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi penasaran dengan _sapphire_ yang terus menelitinya.

"Aku akui kau memang lebih tampan dariku _ttebayo_ , tapi apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum?" Naruto –sang 'gadis pirang- masih terus mengganggu teman sebangkunya yang nampak tak bergeming dengan segala ocehan Naruto.

Meski sekilas tadi Naruto yakin ia melihat kernyitan di dahi sang surai merah. Tapi tetap saja wajah _stoic_ masih terus terpampang jelas di wajah Sabaku Gaara –teman sebangku Naruto-.

"Aku yakin jika kau tersenyum kau akan semakin tampan Gaara.. cobalah tersenyum.." Naruto masih melanjutkan celotehan tak bermutunya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Bersikap sok akrab dengan salah satu idola sekolah.

Merasa tak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicaranya, Naruto menghempaskan pipinya ke meja.

"Kau tidak asyik _ttebayo_.. kenapa para perempuan begitu menggilai mu.. kau.. sama sekali tak asyiik.. jika aku mereka, aku bisa mati bosaaaan~~" gerutu Naruto yang masih menyenderkan kepala di mejanya. Menghadap sang Sabaku yang masih memasang wajah _stoic_. Meski _jade-_ nya mengawasi sang pirang yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu caranya tersenyum? Aku akan mengajarimu jika kau tak tahu.."

Gaara merasa lucu. Ia tak mengenal siapa sosok 'gadis' yang menjadi teman sebangkunya ini. Ia juga tak mengerti dengan segala gerutuan sang 'gadis' yang seolah membandingkan dirinya dengan sang 'gadis. Bukankah jelas jika mereka berbeda. _Gender_ mereka saja berbeda. Yah setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Gaara.

Ia akui saat jam pertama dimulai, sang 'gadis' dengan gaharnya mengusir semua fans yang berkerumun didekatnya dengan dalih ia ingin duduk ditempatnya. Gaara merasa terselamatkan karena itu. Entah bagaimana, para perempuan seolah takut pada Naruto. Dan anehnya lagi. Gaara yang selalu merasakan suatu kejanggalan bila berdekatan dengan seorang 'gadis' dikarenakan trauma masa lalu, nampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran pirang berisik yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Kenapa mataku berat sekali _ttebayo~~_ aku ngantuuk Gaara.."

Bagaimana tidak mengganggu, jika dari saat sang _sensei_ menerangkan materi hingga sang _sensei_ memberikan soal. Si pirang selalu mengomel tentang bagaimana bisa Gaara memiliki fans yang merebut tempat duduknya. Dan beraneka ragam keluhan lainnya.

"Tapi aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Ibiki _Sensei_.. Gaara~~ maukah kau membuatkan tugas itu untukku?" pinta Naruto dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Namun dengan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam.

Entah mengakui atau tidak. Gaara merasa tertarik dengan 'gadis' disampingnya ini. Gaara seolah terhipnotis wajah manis dengan pipi yang berhiaskan goresan kumis kucing. Melihat sang _sapphire_ yang menggeliat tak suka dengan cahaya matahari yang mengganggu retina dibalik kelopak mata yang tertutup, membuat Gaara secara refleks mengambil buku dan menghalangi asal cahaya tersebut.

Hal yang mustahil ia lakukan.

Gaara sungguh tak menyangka, jika ia akan merasa tak rela melihat tidur seorang 'gadis' yang terganggu.

"Aku mengandalkan mu _ttebayo_ " gumam Naruto terakhir kali sebelum ia terjatuh terlalu dalam ke alam mimpi.

' _mungkin.. kau bisa menghilangkan trauma ku dengan seorang gadis.. karena didekat mu.. seluruh tubuh ku tak merasa keberatan_ ' pikir Gaara dalam hati dan tersenyum tipis.

Saat ini Naruto merasa sedang berada di surga ramen. Disekitarnya begitu banyak koki-koki pembuat ramen. Ia juga bisa melihat paman Teuchi dan Ayame-san –anak paman Teuchi- sedang menyediakan ramen dalam porsi besar.

Naruto menatap penuh minat pada mangkuk besar yang tersaji didepannya.

Belum lagi Naruto mendekat. Ia seolah tertarik ke sebuah dimensi dimana semuanya terasa gelap gulita.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto pada udara kosong.

Naruto celingak-celinguk tak jelas.

Sekilas ia melihat dari kejahuan bayangan seorang anak laki-laki dengan postur tubuh mini yang sedang menyendiri.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki yang masih duduk membelakanginya. Anak tersebut nampak kesepian. Membuat Naruto merasa gundah ingin segera sampai ke tempat si anak dan menghiburnya.

"Oe! Anak kecil.. apa kau bisa mendengarku?" teriak Naruto, mencoba menunjukkan eksistensinya pada si anak yang masih setia membelakanginya.

Sang anak, nampak tersentak ketika suara Naruto mencapai gendang telinganya.

Naruto dapat melihat sang anak yang seolah melirik dirinya dari bahu sang anak.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

 _Nee-chan.._

Sebuah suara familiar samar-samar memasuki gendang telinga Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari asal suara familiar.

Tak mendapat apa yang sedang di carinya. _Sapphire_ Naruto kembali focus ke arah sang anak tadi.

Kosong.

Bangku tempat sang anak tidak ada. Hanya menyisakan sebuah kekosongan.

Naruto berlari menuju bangku asal.

"Kemana anak itu?" heran Naruto. "Ck, sial! Padahal aku ingin bertanya ini dimana _ttebayo_ "

 _Nee-chan.._

Suara samar-samar itu kembali memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto.

 _Nee-chaan~~~_

Lagi..

Kali ini terasa semakin jelas.

 _Nee-chan! Bangun!_

.

Naruko dengan gemas menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya dengan keras.

" _Nee-chan_! Bangun!" teriak Naruko kesal.

Kedip

Kedip

"Ngghh~~, Ruko- _chan_ ~~ kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku _ttebayo_ " gumam Naruto yang masih setengah tak sadar.

"Bisa-bisanya _Nee-chan_ tidur di jam pelajaran! Disaat Ibiki _sensei_ sedang memberikan tugas pula! Untung saja Gaara- _sama_ berbaik hati mengerjakan tugas _Nee-chan_.. jika tidak, saat ini _Nee-chan_ pasti sudah dihukum!" gerutuan keras Naruko menyapa gendang telinga Naruto yang belum siap menerima informasi.

Naruto hanya mengguman dan mengucek matanya.

"Ck! _Nee-chan_ harus berterimakasih pada Gaara- _sama_ setelah ini!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Ruko- _chan_.. _Nii-chan_ sama sekali tak mengerti poin yang sedang kau bicarakan _ttebayo_ " gumam Naruto yang sedang mencoba focus pada Naruko.

Dengan gemas Naruko menjepit sedikit daging pipi Naruto.

"Aaaa~~ _ittai ittai!_ " membuat sang empu-nya pipi menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _ttebayo~~~_ " hardik Naruto tak suka saat pipinya bisa lolos dari cubitan sang adik kembar.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Ayo, ikut aku ke Perpustakaan" sebal Naruko yang langsung menarik Naruto hingga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? Sudah istirahat?" tanya Naruto bodoh yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal Naruko.

"Jika sudah istirahat kenapa harus ke perpustakaan Ruko- _chan_? Kenapa kita tidak ke kantin?" protes Naruto yang tidak mencoba melawan dari seretan tak bertenaga adik kembarnya.

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_ harus terlebih dulu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara- _sama_ yang sudah mengerjakan tugas _Nee-chan_ yang diberikan Ibiki _sensei_ tadi" jelas Naruko dengan raut wajah sebal.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya hingga menyatu.

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seolah memastikan.

Naruko hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Gaara mengerjakan tugas ku?"

Angguk

"Apa kau yakin?"

Angguk

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Mencoba memproses sesuatu. Tak lama, senyum lima jarinya merekah dari bibir _plum-_ nya

"Sudah ku duga, Gaara adalah orang baik _ttebayo~~_ " Ujar Naruto semangat.

Naruko pun mengangguk tak kalah semangatnya.

"Tentu saja!" setuju Naruko.

"Yosh! Aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada nya setelah makan ramen _ttebayo~~_ " teriak Naruto semangat membahana di sepanjang koridor.

Naruko menutup mukanya melihat reaksi berlebihan Naruto.

 _KYAAA~~ SASUKE-SAMA~~~_

 _KAKKOI~~~_

 _SASUKE-SAMA GANBATTE~~_

Teriakan-teriakan kekaguman membahana memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Naruto menatap ke arah teriakan para siswi yang sedang berada dipinggir lapangan _outdoor._

"Ck! Kenapa mereka berisik sekali _ttebayo~~_ " gerutu Naruto seraya menutupi telinganya. Surai pirang panjangnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin.

"Ne~~ ne~~ _Nee-chan~~_ " panggil Naruko semangat dan menarik-narik tangan Naruto yang sedang menutupi telinganya.

" _Nanda_ Ruko-chan.. cepat pergi dari sini _ttebayo_.. aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan teriakan mereka.. teriakan ini bahkan lebih mengerikan disbanding teriakan fans Gaara.." gerutu Naruto dengan wajah tak senang.

" _Nee-chan~~_ coba lihat yang disana.." perintah Naruko tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menuruti sang adik dan melihat ke arah lapangan yang berisi orang-orang yang sedang beradu _skill_ bermain basket.

"Apa? Kau ingin bermain basket Ruko-chan? Bukankah kau lebih suka tennis?"

"Bukan itu _Nee-chan.._ coba perhatikan lebih teliti.."

Naruto melihat ke arah lapangan lagi. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ingin ditunjukkan sang adik.

 _Kruyuuk~~_

Naruto mendesah dan memegangi perut laparnya.

"Sudahlah Ruko-chan aku menyerah.. terserah apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan _ttebayo~~_ bukankah kau bilang akan mengantarku ke kantin.. kenapa kita berhenti disini?" gerutu Naruto lagi, masih mengelus-elus perut ratanya.

"Kau lihat pemuda dengan rambut raven disana _Nee-chan_?" menghiraukan gerutuan sang kakak, Naruko dengan antusias mengarahkan telunjuk kanan nya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang men _dribble_ bola menuju ke arah _ring_.

Naruto melihat dengan malas dan hanya bergumam malas.

"Dia adalah Sasuke-sama _Nee-chan~~_ orang yang aku sukai.." ucap Naruko pada akhirnya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sang adik yang sedang menampakkan wajah penuh kekaguman. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan mata yang berbinar. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan _sapphire_ nya ke arah lapangan. Menyorot seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven bergaya emo yang sedang berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan.

Pemuda itu memiliki perawakan yang tinggi dan gagah. Wajah yang diakui Naruto tampan dan tanpa emosi. Memiliki rahang yang tegas. Pemuda itu juga memiliki iris mata hitam sekelam malam.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_.

Naruto tersentak saat _onyx_ kelam pemuda di seberang sana menatap tajam dirinya.

Naruto segera memutus _contact_ dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang terus memanggil nama Naruto dengan perasaan heran.

.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Kini senja telah membayang. Tawa anak-anak yang tadi berlalu lalang di koridor pun mulai tak terdengar. Namun seorang 'gadis' dengan surai pirang panjang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan sebelah tangan mengapit bola orange. Sang gadis pun menunjukkan sebuah seringai.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Dengan cepat sang 'gadis' men _driblle_ bola basket ke arah _ring._ Dan _shoot._

Dengan mulus bola orange tersebut lolos dari _ring._

Naruto –sang gadis pirang- tersenyum lebar melihat itu.

"Disaat seperti ini aku merindukan Shikamaru…" keluh Naruto dan mendongakkan kepala memandang langit senja.

Tak dihiraukannya bola basket yang menggelinding semakin menjauhinya. Hingga sang bola berhenti karena ditahan sepatu.

Naruto segera mengalihkan _sapphire_ nya mencari bola basket yang ia bawa dari ruang olahraga. Setelah merayu Shira - _senpai_ Naruto- yang saat itu sedang bertugas membereskan peralatan olahraga, Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan pinjaman bola yang sedang dicarinya kini.

 _Stare_

Naruto terdiam ditempatnya saat mendapatkan arah dimana bola basketnya.

"Bertemu lagi.. _Chibi Kitsune_ " sebuah seringai dapat dilihat oleh Naruto.

" _Chibi Kitsune?_ " Naruto mengulang lagi apa yang diutarakan pemuda didepannya.

Dapat Naruto lihat si pemuda dengan surai _raven_ menantang gravitasi menunduk. Tangan pucatnya meraih bola yang ditahan oleh kakinya. Mendapat apa yang ia mau sang pemuda menegakkan badannya.

"Hari ini pun kau masih menggunakan gambar yang sama huh?"

Naruto semakin dibuat bingung dengan apa yang diutarakan pemuda didepannya kini.

"Apa kau sebegitu terobsesinya dengan rubah?"

' _rubah?_ '

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. Berfikir.

GLEK

Naruto menguarkan aura hitam tak kasat mata yang hanya dibalas senyuman meremehkan Sasuke –sang pemuda _raven-._

" _OMAE_! Dasar _Teme_ mesum! Kenapa kau mengintip celana dalam ku! Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukai rubah? Itu adalah pemberian _Haha,_ _ttebayo_! Kau tak berhak menghina _kitsune_ ku!"

Naruto terbawa emosi dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Sasuke yang masih anteng dengan seringai menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Dengan cepat diraihnya kerah Sasuke.

"Apa kau seorang maniak huh! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang _kitsune_ ku?" introgasi Naruto dengan membuat wajah seseram mungkin.

"Siapa yang demi mendapat ciuman ku terjun dari lantai dua huh? Bukan salahku jika aku bisa melihat rubah mu" jawab Sasuke kalem. Masih memandang remeh Naruto yang langsung menampakkan wajah bingung.

Naruto masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

 _Blush_

Pipi Naruto memerah hingga ke telinga. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah Sasuke dan membuat jarak.

"A-aku tidak sengaja _ttebayo_ ~~ saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru menuju kelas ku.. KAU SAJA YANG TULI! Aku sedah meneriaki mu tapi kau tetap tidak mau menyingkir.. j-jadi itu bukan salah ku" jelas Naruto dengan gaya _tsundere._ Sesekali ia akan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan kemudian memalingkan wajah nya.

Sasuke dibuat gemas dengan hal itu.

"hn."

"Dan lagi! Yang waktu itu bukan ciuman _ttebayo_! Itu.. itu hanya kecelakaan saja!" lanjut Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"hn."

"Lalu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ini aku juga mengenakan _kitsune_? Kau mengintip ku kan?" tuduh Naruto yang dengan kurang ajarnya menunjuk tepat di hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring.

"Berolahraga dengan menggunakan rok.. terlebih melakukan _slam dunk.._ apa kau tidak berfikir jika rok mu bisa tersingkap huh? _Chi-bi Kitsune?_ "

Sudah cukup.

Naruto tak kuat menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Wajahnya total memerah. Dengan langkah seribu ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan.

"Dasar Teme kurang ajar mesum!" maki Naruto pelan.

 _Teme?_

Naruto tak merasa asing dengan panggilan itu.

Naruto memperlambat laju kakinya.

Naruto ingat.

Seringai menyebalkan itu.

Rambut anehnya itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang.

Memandang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya.

"Dia! Dia si brengsek yang ada di halte waktu itu! _Kusso_! Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya! Dan terlebih! Bagaimana bisa Naruko menyukai orang brengsek seperti itu.. tak bisa dibiarkan!" Gerutu Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto mengambil langkah lebar menuju asrama.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto tak sengaja melihat sesosok gadis dengan surai pirang panjang yang diikat _twin tail_. Dengan segera Naruto mendekati sang gadis.

"Ruko-chan!" panggil Naruto.

" _Nii-chan_ " heran Naruko dan berhenti ditampatnya.

" _Nii-chan_ belum kembali ke asrama? _Nii-chan_ darimana saja?" tanya Naruko lembut saat sang _Nii-chan_ telah berada di dekatnya.

"Ruko-chan! Mulai sekarang! _Nii-chan_ melarang mu untuk berdekatan dan menyukai orang yang bernama Sasuke!" ucap Naruto tegas.

Membuat Naruko memandang Naruto kaget.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo mina-san!**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan Vee ^^**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya makin gaje dan pendek pula… padahal updetnya lama hhehe**

 **Maaf juga Vee belum bisa balas balas review..**

 **Tubuh Vee masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan Vee, Jadi Vee cepet capek dan sakit.. konsentrasi Vee juga cepet menurun..**

 **Jadi Vee jujur aja ga PD dengan chap kemarin dan chap ini *nyegir**

 **Gomenne~~**

 **Tapi Vee membaca semua review dari mina-tachi dan juga melakukan perbaikan penulisan sesuai saran dari kalian.. hehe**

 **Terutama dari** **SaoryAth** **.. makasih yah untuk informasinya hehe.. mohon koreksinya chap ini ne?**

 **Dan pertanyaan dari mina-tachi yang rata-rata sama mengenai SasuNaru dan siapa 'Dia'.. juga dugaan dugaan yang ada**

 **Biarkan Chapter-chapter FF Vee yang menjawab Ne? hehe**

 **Vee suka komen dari Versetta-san yang nanya ini FF SasuNaru, Naru nya itu Naruko atau Naruto?**

 **Hahaaha**

 **Apa ya kira-kira? Hahaha**

 **Jaa~~**

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

 _ **All Guest | Harpaairiry | SNlop | kyuubi no kitsune 4485 | arsy | mifta cinya | Indah605 | choikim1310 | Ryuusuke583 | Iva Uzumaki | zadita uchiha | veira sadewa | intan. pandini85 | ririn | hanazawa kay | kirei- neko | miszshanty05 | himekaruLI | Aiko Michishige | Kagaari | atvin | Arum Junnie | Call Me Mink | Hyull | uzumakinamikazehaki | GIRLSHEWOMEN | meyy-chaan | gici love sasunaru | Mimo Rain | AprilianyArdeta | uzuchiha | Lili parvicitrrus | SaoryAth | Ichijo sena | Harpaairiry | Arin | versetta | November With Love | tsuyu | RisaSano | Afh596 | Shima | Christal Otsu | dekdes**_

 **Maaf Vee ga bisa bales review kalian..**

 **Vee harap Vee bisa balas review kalian seperti waktu pertama kali Vee buat ini.. yah suatu hari..**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang review, fav, follow and silent reader**

 **Vee sayang kalian semua**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu Vee tunggu**

 **~Salam Vee^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **Note:** Terinspirasi dari manga " **Mint Na Bokura".** Akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama dengan manga aslinya. Tentu saja hanya temanya yang sama bukan ceritanya :) hehe

Njadi

Selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana gaduh akan suara teriakan dan canda tawa menjadi suara pengiring yang khas saat berada di kantin. Nampak seorang 'gadis' manis dengan rambut pirang tergerai dan juga bandana yang mempermanis penampilan-nya, sedang mencolek-colek dagu gadis lainnya. Memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dan rupa yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah gaya rambut _twin tail_ saja.

"Ayolah Ruko- _chan_ ~~, kau tak harus terus mendiamkan ku, kan!" terdengar suara cempreng sang 'gadis' pirang tergerai, mencoba bersaing dengan gaduhnya suasana kantin.

"Aku masih kesal dengan mu _Nii-chan_ , jadi berhenti mengganggu ku. ok!" sahut ketus gadis pirang dengan _twin tail,_ menanggapi Naruto.

"Ck! Aku memiliki alasan yang kuat, _ttebayo_ -kenapa aku menyuruh mu untuk tidak menyukai-nya Ruko- _chan_ , mengertilah." Suara lemah tanpa harapan terdengar lagi menyahuti.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku apa alasannya _Nii-chan_! Kau tidak bisa terus menggantung ku dengan mengatakan ini yang terbaik untukku! Aku butuh alasan yang jelas!" tak kalah sewot, Naruko menyahuti keras suara keputusasaan Naruto.

' _Karena dia telah mengintip celana dalam ku_ , _ttebayo. Mengejek rubah kesayangan pemberian Haha. Dan aku tak akan melupakan seringai menyebalkannya saat di halte_ , _ttebayo dan di bus waktu itu! Lihat! Bukankah dia pria yang sangat buruk Ruko-chan_ ' Jawab batin Naruto dengan membara. Namun pada kenyataannya, Naruto hanya memandang Naruko yang mulai nampak kesal dengan kediaman-nya.

Oh ayolah! Mana mungkin Naruto menceritakan alasan memalukannya itu.

Iya kan?

"Arrghh! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada mu alasannya Ruko- _chan_! Tapi sungguh, dia bukan yang terbaik untuk mu, _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto dengan frustasinya.

"Lalu yang seperti apa yang terbaik untukku? Lelaki dengan kacamata besar yang selalu berada di perpustakaan? Atau lelaki tua dengan perut buncit?" kalimat pedas kembali lolos dari bibir Naruko. Membuat Naruto semakin mengerang frustasi.

"Ayolah Ruko- _chan_.. percaya saja pada _Nii-chan_ mu ini, _ttebayo_." Yakin Naruto frustasi.

Sedangkan Naruko hanya mendecih kesal dan melanjutkan memakan ramen-nya yang baru ia makan setengah.

Naruto ingin sekali mengacak rambutnya. Namun urung ia lakukan, mengingat ia kini mengenakan wig. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengunyah kasar ramen-nya yang mulai mengembung. Tak sengaja, _sapphire_ -nya menemukan Gaara yang baru saja datang ke kantin.

Seketika itu bohlam imajiner Naruto menyala terang.

"Gaara!" ucap Naruto nyaris memekik.

Naruko mengernyit heran mendengar pekikan Naruto. Ia-pun lalu memandang ke arah Naruto. Setelahnya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

" _Nii-_ chan tidak masalah jika kau bersama dengan Gaara, Ruko- _chan_. Bukankah kau juga menyukai Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Naruko menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah-nya.

"T-Tapi.. belum tentu Gaara- _sama_ menyukai ku _Nii-chan_." Mendadak Naruko menjadi tergagap karena rasa malu-nya.

Naruto bersorak gembira dalam hati.

" _Nii-chan_ akan membantu mu Ruko- _chan_! Ini janji _Nii-chan_ sebagai seorang lelaki, _ttebayo_." Putus Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

Naruko memandang sang kakak, hanya untuk mendapati senyum matahari dari Naruto. Tak ayal, hal tersebut juga membuat kekesalannya -karena larangan sang kakak mendekati Uchiha Sasuke menjadi hilang tak bersisa.

"GAARA~~~" teriakan melengking dari Naruto menghancurkan rona merah Naruko. Kini _sapphire_ Naruko membulat sempurna. Mendapati sang kakak yang dengan _innocent_ -nya melambai-lambai pada Gaara yang sedang melihat ke arah sang kakak.

Bagaimanapun, lengkingan Naruto itu sanggup membawa-nya pada petaka. Lihat saja, kini wanita-wanita yang sedang mengerumuni sang Sabaku mulai melancarkan tatapan kebencian.

' _Nii-chan! Apa kau mencoba bunuh diri?_ ' batin Naruko ngeri.

Dan iris _sapphire_ Naruko nampak ingin keluar dari tempatnya, saat melihat sang Sabaku Gaara. Pria berwajah tampan dan juga datar tersebut, melangkah menuruti lambaian Naruto.

Selama Naruko mengenal Gaara sebagai teman sekelas dua hari lebih dulu dari Naruto. Ini kali pertama, Gaara menanggapi seseorang. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Gaara tak akan pernah menanggapi orang lain. Bahkan melirik pun tidak. Oh pengecualian untuk Kankurou. Dia adalah _senpai_ kelas 3, kakak dari Sabaku Gaara.

Tapi lihat sekarang.

Sang _Prince Ice_ , Sabaku no Gaara!

Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih melambai dengan senyum lebar.

Naruko hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

' _Nii-chan.. kurasa, bukan aku yang akan menarik perhatian Gaara-sama, tapi kau._ ' batin Naruko.

 **.**

 **.**

_**HANASANAI**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari dengan cepat berlalu. Tak terasa dua minggu telah Naruto lewati di sekolah barunya. Naruto mengikuti ekstrakurikuler judo dan juga basket. Tapi Naruto lebih sering mengasah skill basketnya dengan tim putra daripada tim putri.

"Naruto." Panggil lelaki bersurai merah dengan seragam judo, pada 'gadis' pirang yang sedang memasukkan seragam judo-nya ke dalam tas.

'Gadis' tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menyelempangkan tas punggungnya di bahu kanan.

"Pekan nanti, apa kau ada acara?"

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk cepat, secepat pertanyaan Gaara. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan melewatkan hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Dimana para siswa dan siswi yang di asrama dibebaskan keluar masuk asrama sampai pukul 8 malam.

Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartemen sepupunya Deidara. Tentu saja karena disana ia bisa melepaskan segala atribut perempuannya.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke tempat sepupuku, _ttebayo_! Tentu saja aku pergi dengan Ruko-chan." Jelas Naruto kemudian.

Gaara nampak terdiam.

Ini pertama kali bagi Gaara. Pengalaman pertama, dimana ia ingin mengajak seorang gadis untuk berkencan di akhir pekan.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto lagi, melihat Gaara yang hanya diam. "apa kau ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, _ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Gaara masih diam.

 _Jade-nya_ memandang _sapphire_ yang melihatnya dengan polos.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara pelan.

Naruto menampilkan rentetan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke lapangan basket _outdoor_ jika begitu. Aku ingin berlatih, _ttebayo_. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto dan membenahi tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Gaara masih mengamati kegiatan Naruto.

Seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengerjakan tugas praktikum Biologi."

GLEK

Naruto langsung memandang _horror_ ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau mengingatkan ku dengan Orochimaru _sensei, ttebayo_? Oh tidak! Aku belum mengerjakannya. Tapi aku ingin berlatih. Gaara! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _ttebayo_? Gaara!" Naruto meraung dan sesekali memegang pundak Gaara, memasang wajah merana.

Gaara menikmati semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemilik kulit _tan_ tersebut.

"Aku akan mengajari mu jika tugas ku sudah selesai." Jawaban Gaara dengan suara kalem-nya, baaikan _oasis_ bagi Naruto.

Dengan segera ia memeluk Gaara dan berteriak senang.

"Gaara~~ kau penyelamatku, _ttebayo_ "

Dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Senyum yang langka bagi Sabaku Gaara.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan riang ke lapangan _outdoor._ Hari sudah sore. Yah, meski senja belum membayang. Kedua tangan-nya sibuk memainkan bola _orange_. Kini ia sedang mengenakan celana _training_ panjang berwarna _orange_ dan juga jaket hitam dengan perpaduan _orange._

"Oe! _Chibi Kitsune_!" suara _baritone_ terdengar di indera pendengaran Naruto.

Ia mengenal suara ini.

Suara orang menyebalkan yang selalu memakai kalung dengan bandul kipas.

Naruto mengacuhkan suara tersebut yang berasal dari balik punggungnya. Langkah kakinya masih mantap ke depan. Menyusuri koridor gedung khusus untuk ekstrakurikuler. Memang benar jika tadi Naruto melewati lapangan basket _indoor_ yang biasa digunakan anak-anak basket untuk berlatih.

Gyut

Untuk sesaat, Naruto merasa tercekik. Ini akibat ulah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan seenak hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke –nama si pemanggil- menarik kerah jaket Naruto.

"Oe! _TEME_! Lepaskan, _ttebayo_! Kau bisa membunuhku! Uhuk!" seru Naruto keras di sela usahanya memberontak.

Sasuke dengan kalemnya melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah jaket Naruto. Hanya untuk mendapati keterkejutan pada rahang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke berbahaya.

"Meninju orang brengsek tentu saja!" balas Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Naruto.

' _Menarik_ ' batinnya.

"Oe! _Teme_! Apa kau melihat bola ku?" tanya Naruto panik saat mendapati bola _orange_ kesayangan-nya. Yang ia dapat setelah merengek pada Minato untuk mengirimkan bola basket kesayangannya dari Konoha.

"Oh tidak! Jangan katakan Kyubi menghilang dari ku, _ttebayo_!" gumam Naruto yang dengan frustasinya berlarian di sekitar koridor untuk mencari bola basketnya.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dan kegiatan bodohnya dengan tenang. _Onyx_ nya lalu teralih pada sisi kanan kaki-nya yang terdapat sebuah bola _orange_.

Sasuke mengalihkan _onyx_ nya pada Naruto kembali. Dan ia masih mendapati si pirang panjang tersebut masih dengan hebohnya mencari bola basketnya dengan terus menggumamkan nama Kyubi.

"Apa kau menamai bola mu?" tanya Sasuke yang mampu menghentikan gerakan panik Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan _sapphire_ nya ke arah Sasuke.

"KYUBI~~~" seru Naruto keras dengan mata berbinar.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mengambil Kyubi –nama bola basket Naruto- yang berada di samping kanan kaki sang Uchiha.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menamai bola mu? Kau pikir berapa umur mu?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu _Teme_." Sungut Naruto kesal.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada mu _Chibi Kitsune_."

" _Nanda_?"

"Apa kau," Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sedang celingukan mencari tas-nya yang entah ia buang kemana. "Apa kau, memiliki saudara kembar?"

Tap

Gerakan langkah kaki Naruto yang hendak mengambil tas-nya terhenti. Naruto melihat sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, entah kenapa kau mengingatkan ku pada seorang _idiot_ yang ku temui di halte _bus_. Ku pikir itu kau awalnya. Kau, sama berisiknya dengan dia jika sedang kesal." Ucap Sasuke santai seraya melangkah pelan.

Melewati bahu Naruto yang masih terdiam.

' _Dia, mengingat ku? Apa dia menyadari jika aku lelaki? Tidak! Aku belum ingin berpisah dari Ruko-chan! Akan berbahaya jika ada orang yang tahu. Kepala sekolah akan mengeluarkan ku sesuai dengan perjanjian saat itu.'_ Naruto terus bergumam dalam hati.

Sedikitnya ia merasa takut jika Sasuke mengenali-nya.

"Oe! _Chibi Kitsune_!"

 _De javu_

Sebelumnya, Naruto mendengar suara _baritone_ tersebut dibalik punggungnya. Dan sekarang ia mendengar suara itu lagi, dengan nama panggilan yang sama. Ia benar-benar merasa _de javu_.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Tertarik untuk bertanding dengan ku?" tantang Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana bisa bola yang tadi ia pegang kini ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hie! Kyubi!" _sapphire_ Naruto mengedar ke kedua tangannya yang kosong. Ia lalu kembali memandang Sasuke.

' _sejak kapan dia,_ '

Melihat ekspresi bodoh Naruto yang sedang terkejut, Sasuke hanya tersenyum remeh dan kembali melangkah.

"Jika kau kalah. Kau harus berkencan dengan ku, _Chibi Kitsune_!" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Sedangkan Naruto dibelakangnya segera menyusul langkah kaki Sasuke sesaat setelah mendapatkan kembali tas nya.

"Berkencan?" gumam Naruto yang berjalan selangkah dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hn,"

" _Etoo_ ~~ apa kau yakin dengan tawaran mu?" tanya Naruto dan memandang penasaran punggung Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja _Chibi_."

"Aku bukan _Chibi, Teme_!"

"Hn,"

"Ck," Naruto mendecih sebal mendengar kalimat paling menyebalkan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah! kalau begitu aku akan mengalah dari mu, _ttebayo_!" putus Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke memadang Naruto melalui bahu-nya. Ia merasa heran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu dengan sengaja mengalah, _Usuratonkachi_?"

Twitch

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Usuratonkachi, Teme_!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Badannya memutar menghadap Naruto yang masih bersungut-sungut.

BUG

Tubuh Naruto terpental sesaat setelah menabrak badan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sengaja mengalah hanya untuk berkencan dengan ku! Bukankah itu hanya dilakukan oleh pecundang, huh?" Sasuke memandang remeh ke arah Naruto. Jujur saja ia kecewa dengan tanggapan Naruto tentang tawarannya.

Ia sudah membayangkan Naruto yang dengan menggebu-gebu sesumbar akan mengalahkan-nya karena tidak ingin berkencan dengan-nya. Sasuke pikir, Naruto berbeda dengan _type_ wanita-wanita centil yang selalu mengerbungi-nya.

Naruto yang tadinya menggeram bersiap untuk meledak, kembali memasang wajah polos. Sedetik kemudian, cengiran lebar menghias wajah _tan_ dengan goresan kumis kucing di setiap sisi pipinya.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja aku akan mengalah, _ttebayo_! Meskipun kau musuh ku, aku akan tetap senang jika ditraktir makan." Jawab Naruto dengan tawa khas-nya.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia masih memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang dengan konyolnya tersenyum lebar.

"Haah~~" Sasuke mendesah. Ia sungguh ingin tertawa sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa jika gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang gadis yang polos.

"Oe! _Chibi Kitsune_ " panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih tenggelam dengan bayangan ramen.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke sebagai respon jawaban akan panggilan Sasuke.

"Menurut mu, apa itu berkencan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke aneh dan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin tidak bingung jika orang yang tadi mengajaknya berkencan malah menanyakan apa itu berkencan.

"Apa kepala mu terbentur, _Teme_? Kau baru saja menawarkan kencan dan kau bertanya apa itu berkencan? Kau butuh psikiater kurasa." Sarkas Naruto yang memandang mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Jawab saja, _Chibi_!"

"Ck, tentu saja itu adalah kata lain mentraktir makan. Hanya saja, jika berkencan berarti hanya berdua saja, _ttebayo_! Jadi aku tidak boleh mengajak orang lain, termasuk Ruko-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan lantang dan bangga.

Bangga akan jawaban yang ia utarakan.

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum-nya. Naruto sungguh polos. Gadis didepaannya ini, sungguh membuat ia nyaman.

"Kau tersenyum?" Naruto memandang takjub ke arah Sasuke.

Menyadari kekonyolannya, Sasuke mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tersenyum, _Teme_! Kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum." Racau Naruto dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan ketakjuban.

Sasuke mengangkat lengan kanannya. Jemari telunjuk serta tengahnya ia arahkan pada kening Naruto. Dan dengan keras, ia menjentikkan pada kening Naruto. *pose Itachi ke Sasuke*

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu! Tetaplah memandang ku."

"Aw! Yak! _Teme_! Kenapa kau menyentil ku, _ttebayo_." Sungut Naruto yang memegang keningnya. Jentikkan Sasuke sangat tidak pelan. Dan jujur saja membuat kening Naruto berkedut.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melakukan itu saja. Baiklah ayo kita bertanding _Chibi_! Pastikan kau bisa mengalah dari ku!" ujar Sasuke dan membalikkan badan. Melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Hah! Aku cukup tidak serius saja dalam melawan mu, _ttebayo_. Apa sulitnya?" gerutu Naruto dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan.

"Percayalah _Chibi_ , ini tak kan mudah?"

"Huh! Kau hanya ingin menakuti ku saja kan, Teme! Percayalah Teme, aku tidak akan takut semudah itu." Naruto tersenyum miring. Yang dibalas lirikan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih.

" _Chibi_ ,"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap Sasuke yang masih berjalan lurus. Lapangan basket sudah terlihat.

"Darimana kau dapat pengertian kencan seperti itu?" rasa penasaran Sasuke sudah tak dapat ia bending. Ia sungguh ingin tahu, darimana si polos ini mendapatkan pengertian konyol seperti itu.

"Shikamaru, dia selalu mengajak ku berkencan." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang dengan semangat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia teman ku sejak kecil, _ttebayo_. Kita berada di kompleks yang sama. Saat kelas dua _Junior High_ dia mengajak ku berkencan. Dia bilang, itu adalah ajakan traktiran makan hanya berdua. Jadi aku tidak boleh mengajak saudara kembar ku, Ruko-chan." Jelas Naruto tanpa disuruh.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menolak ajakan makan, _ttebayo_. Terutama makan ramen! Hahaha." Tawa polos berderai dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Sedangkan disampingnya, Sasuke nampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Merasa geram pada siapapun orang yang bernama Shikamaru. Tentu saja, karena ia telah membuat pengertian konyol tentang kencan. Memanipulasi arti sebenarnya untuk bisa memonopoli si pirang panjang disampingnya.

' _Ck, kenapa aku harus geram! Bukan salah orang bodoh itu jika bisa membodohi ano Chibi! Dia memang benar-benar polos. Siapapun bisa merusak-nya!_ ' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memandang Naruto melalui bahunya. Naruto masih berjalan dibelakangnya. Lapangan basket sudah terlihat.

"Nah! Ayo mulai, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto kencang. Dengan semangat ia berlari mendahului Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan senyum cerianya.

Sasuke memandang senyuman itu. Senyuman yang lebar menenangkan hati. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dengan mudah membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendesah pelan.

' _Bagaimana bisa, hanya karena senyumnya aku 'terjatuh'_! _Ck, Bodoh_ '

.

.

.

_**HANASANAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Yosh!**_

 _ **Chap 5 up *ga pede.**_

 _ **Mina! Meskipun Vee ga pede dengan chap ini. Karena Vee ga dapet feelnya pas nulis. Tapi Vee mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**_

 _ **Vee masih membutuhkan saran juga buat beberapa chapter yang akan mendekatkan antara SasuNaru dan GaaNaru. Tapi entah, Vee lagi kehilangan mood buat nulis adegan mereka berdua. Hahaha**_

 _ **Jadi, Vee tiap kali nulis langsung kebayang adegan buat next chap dimana SasuNaru, GaaNaru sudah dekat sekali. Kan aneh kalo tiba-tiba aku nulis gitu. Hehe**_

 _ **Mohon sarannya donk, buat adegan mereka next chapt *senyum kece ^^**_

 _ **Dan maaf, Sasuke saya bikin OOC disini. Karena Vee suka ngebuat Sasu yang ngejar Naru. Biar ga Naru mulu yang ngejar Suke, kaya di anime. Kan kasian Naru. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Yosh! Sekarang Vee balas review dulu.**_

 **hanazawa kay** __ **:: terimakasih sudah suka ff Vee. Vee juga suka karena kay-san sudah review^^ Arigatou Ne^^**

 **Indah605** **:: hehe, sudah terjawab kan ya indah-san ^^. Vee memang tidak bisa menggambarkan Kyubi sebagai manusia. Jadi ia bernasib sama dengan komite katak yang menjadi benda. Kyubi disini adalah bola basket Naruto. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review^^**

 **SNlop** **:: iya, Gaara nyaman karena Naru cowo. Kalau Gaara tahu.. kalau Gaara tahu, gimana ya ekspresinya? *thinking hard. Hahaha. Sasu percaya jika Naru perempuan. Karena Naru jakunnya belum tumbuh. Meski sempat membandingkan keduanya (Naru di bis dan Naru perempuan) tapi Suke ga begitu ambil pusing. Hehehe. Terimaksih ya sudah review^^**

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** **:: bagaimana dengan chap ini kyubi-san? Apakah juga menarik? Vee benar-benar takut mengecewakan. Karena, perasaan Vee saat menulis akhir-akhir ini tidak sama seperti saat nulis Chap 1 &2\. Yah ini karena kemarin belum ada beban pikiran. Sedangkan sekarang sudah mulai ada beban pikiran. Hehhe. Terimakasih reviewnya Kyubi-san. Tumben Kyubi-san tidak PM? Vee sempet cek PM lhoh. Hehe.**

 **mifta cinya** **:: Trauma Gaara, entah akan dibahas atau engga. Tapi sepertinya akan dibahas saat ia akan menjadi topic utama dalam chapter. Tapi entah chapter yang keberapa. Kaya nya masih lama. Jadi Vee belum bisa jawab pertanyaan mifta-san untuk sekarang. Hehehe. Arigatou ne sudah review^^**

 **rin oviana** **:: next! Hehe. Terimakasih sudah review^^.**

 **intan. pandini85** **:: sudah lanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya^^.**

 **SasuNaru Couple** **:: belum tahu untuk berapa chapter. Tapi mungkin ada kalau 15. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk bosan. Hehehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^.**

 **SaoryAth** **:: Jujur saja, Vee suka baca komentar Saory-san yang sangat panjang. Hehe. Maaf, sebenarnya yang tentang memberi tanda dalam dialog itu, kemarin Vee belum nangkep *lola. Hehe. Jadi ini sudah Vee perbaiki. Bagaimana dengan penulisan Vee kali ini. Masih berantakankah? Vee rasa iya ya? *pundung. Vee harap bimbingannya kembali ne. terimaksih sudah review panjang. Vee suka sekali^^.**

 **jewELF** **:: haha. Iya iya. Ini SasuNaru. Hehe. Benar juga ya. Ada Naruto mending di-YAOI-in aja. Kyaa~~ saya juga fujoshi! Haha. Suka histeris kalau ada adegan SasuNaru yang implisit di Anime. Haha. Iya ya. Andai Gaara tahu kalau Naru cowo. Gimana perasaannya ya. Gapapa *ngg~~ Vee harus panggil apa ya? Hehe. Terimakasih ya sudah review^^**

 **choikim1310** **:: iya. Pasti ada yang pindah. Karena baby Naruko disini saya buat untuk pengganti Naruto buat satunya. Entah Sasu entah Gaara. Hehe. Karena saya suka keduanya. Saya suka SasuNaru dan GaaNaru. Hehe. Semoga saja. Saat salah satu dari mereka berpaling, bukan karena alasan yang sama yang saya rasakan. Yakni hanya pengganti. Kan kasih baby Ruko nanti. Hahaha. *ketawa gaje. Terimakasih sudah review^^.**

 **Ryuusuke583** **:: ini sudaah next Ryu-san! Semangat! Hehehe. Gimana chapter ini? Ada saran untuk next chap? Hehe. Arigatou ne, sudah review^^.**

 **Dewi15** **:: sudah lanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya^^.**

 **Shima** **:: iya! Sampai diemin Naruto. Tapi Ruko ga lama-lama kok syok nya. Hehhe. Terimaksih reviewnya^^.**

 **Uzumakinamikazehaki** **:: terimakasih. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaa^^.**

 **miszshanty05** **:: ini sudah next. Hehe. Terimakasih^^**

 **Ichijo sena** **:: haha. Sasu memang saya buat agak mesum. Sebenarnya, dia suka ngegodain Naru. Karena Naru itu ga kaya cewe kebanyakan yang suka goda dia. Jadi dia suka deh goda Naru. Ahhaha. Sudah terjawab yah di chap ini. Hehee. Ne Semangat! Terimakasih sudah review^^.**

 **Mimo Rain** **:: haha. Jangan galak-galak Mimo-san. Kan kasian Ruko-chan ttebayo! Haha. Terimaksih sudah review ne^^**

 **Gyumin4ever** **:: haha. Namanya juga Naruto. Aku suka gemes kalau lagi nonton yang episode dia dterangin sama Kakashi sensei tapi ga paham-paham. Hahaha. Pengen bikin yang kaya gt. Biar bodoh. Tapi bisa paham dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi belum bisa *sad. Iya ya! Gimana reaksinya Gaara kalau tahu Naru itu cowo? Hahaha. Tunggu jawabannya di chapter entah keberapa. Hihi. Terimakasih sudah review^^.**

 _ **Jaa~~'sudah semua ya.. maaf jika ada yang terlewat.**_

 _ **Akhir kata.**_

 _ **~Salam Vee^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

Dan banyak sekali slight pair nantinya. Emmm mungkin sih, hehehe

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **Note:** Terinspirasi dari manga " **Mint Na Bokura".** Akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama dengan manga aslinya. Tentu saja hanya temanya yang sama bukan ceritanya :) hehe

Njadi

Selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai membayang. Seorang 'gadis' nampak terengah-engah. Surai pirang panjang-nya berkibar dimainkan oleh angin. _Sapphire_ -nya menatap awas ke depan. Bibirnya menggeram kesal.

"Ada masalah, _Chibi Kitsune_?" suara _baritone_ dengan intonasi mengejek menyapa indera pendengaran sang 'gadis' pirang.

" _urusse yo, Teme_! Lebih baik kau bersiap karena aku pasti mengalahkan mu, _ttebayo_ " sahut sang 'gadis' dengan masih mengatur nafas-nya. Sedetik kemudian ia telah berlari menyongsong pemuda didepannya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara menyeringai senang. Tangan _alabaster_ -nya dengan lihai memainkan bola _orange_ dibawah kendalinya. Surai _raven_ dengan gaya emo nampak bergoyang lembut dimainkan angin senja. _Onyx_ -nya masih menatap tajam sang 'gadis'.

Dengan gesit si pemuda menghindari sang 'gadis' yang ingin merebut bola _orange_ yang kini ada dalam kendalinya.

"Kau terlalu lambat, _Chibi_!" cibir sang _raven_ dan dengan lihai melewati si pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa kecolongan kembali mencoba menggapai bola basket yang kini di _drible_ cepat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak bergeming dengan usaha Naruto, dan ketika ia telah berada di area _three point_ dengan pasti ia mengangkat kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan melakukan _shoot_. Naruto yang masih mengamati hal tersebut membulatkan matanya. Seolah _sapphire_ -nya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan bola.

DUG

DUG

DUG

Bola telah menggelinding ke arah si pirang setelah memasuki _ring_. Sedangkan Naruto menatap nanar Kyubi yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Ck, _Chikusso_!" Geram Naruto.

"Kenapa, _Chibi_? Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengalah dari ku?" cibiran sang _raven_ kembali terdengar.

"Itu sebelum kau membuat pengertian kencan aneh mu itu, _Teme_!" geram Naruto, _sapphire_ nya menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan.

Melawan calon kandidat kapten team basket putra memang bukan perkara mudah. Ingatannya kembali ke satu jam yang lalu.

.

" _Nah! Ayo mulai, Teme!" teriak Naruto kencang. Dengan semangat ia berlari mendahului Sasuke._

" _Hn," balas Sasuke yang mengikuti jejak Naruto. Melangkah pelan ke tengah lapangan._

 _Naruto telah menunggu di tengah lapangan dengan senyum lebar. Otaknya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan berapa ramen yang akan ia pesan. Ia akan memastikan dompet Sasuke menjadi kosong. Naruto terkikik pelan membayangkan hal itu._

 _Dan kikikan Naruto tak luput dari sepasang mata onyx yang terus mengawasinya. Si pemilik mata onyx tersebut mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Seringaian tercetak apik di bibir tipisnya._

" _Yo, Chibi!" panggil Sasuke, menghentikan kikikan pemuda pirang di depannya._

" _Nanda!?" jawab si pirang._

" _Apa kau yakin akan mengalah dari ku?"_

" _Tentu saja, ttebayo! Aku akan memastikan dompet mu menjadi kosong akhir pekan nanti, ttebayo!" jawab Naruto lantang dan kembali cekikikan. Dalam otaknya kini membayangkan beribu rencana permintaan untuk menguras dompet Sasuke._

" _Jangan menyesal, usuratonkachi!" ejek Sasuke dengan seringaian._

" _Huh! Never, Teme." Balas Naruto dengan wajah yakin._

 _Saat ini, Sasuke telah berada di tengah lapangan. Tepat di depan Naruto yang tengah cekikikan kelewat excited._

 _Kyubi –bola Naruto- berada di tangan kanan Sasuke. Dengan onyx yang menatap antusias sapphire didepannya, Sasuke melempar Kyubi keatas. Dengan gerakan main-main Naruto melonjakkan diri guna mendapat bola. Namun jelas akhirnya Kyubi berada di tangan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke tersenyum miring dan melewati Naruto dengan mudah. Sedangkan Naruto masih main-main dalam menghadang Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan bola dengan mudah ke dalam ring._

 _Naruto tertawa senang saat melihat kemenangan Sasuke._

" _Maa~ Maa~ Teme! Kau lihat itu? Mudahkan untuk mengalah dari mu!" ucap Naruto senang dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ring. Sasuke hanya berjalan mendekat dengan seringaiannya._

" _Kau tahu sesuatu, Chibi?" tanya Sasuke sing a song. Langkah-nya ia hentikan tepat didepan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran._

" _Pengertian kencan setiap individu itu berbeda," lanjut Sasuke dengan onyx yang memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan Naruto. "bagiku, kencan bukanlah mentraktir makanan. Tapi…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya guna melihat ekspresi Naruto._

" _Tapi apa, Teme!"tanya Naruto penasaran._

 _Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto nampak mundur selangkah demi menghindari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih terus mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya tepat berada di samping Naruto._

" _Kencan bagi ku bukanlah mentraktir makan, tapi.. melakukan ciuman sepanjang hari.. hanya berdua. Kau dan aku." Suara baritone Sasuke mendadak terdengar dalam di telinga Naruto._

" _I'll kiss you so deep all day, Chibi Kitsune." Ujar Sasuke yang mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium pipi Naruto. "Baiklah. Tetaplah mengalah sampai akhir, Chibi!" ejek Sasuke dengan seringaiannya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto masih nampak blank mencerna ucapan dan perlakuan Sasuke. Otaknya masih terus bekerja mencerna semua yang diucapkan Sasuke. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia bisa menyimpulkan._

 _Pengertian kencan menurut Sasuke adalah…_

 _ **Berciuman**_

 _ **Sepanjang hari**_

 _ **Hanya berdua**_

" _HIEEEE! APA-APAAN ITU, TEME! Kau pikir siapa yang mau kau cium hah!" bentak Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang nampak anteng-anteng saja._

" _Kau pikir.. siapa yang sekarang sedang bertaruh dengan ku, Chibi!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan senyumannya._

" _OMAE! Teme_ _ **HENTAI**_ _!" teriak Naruto yang dengan beringas berlari menyongsong Sasuke guna merebut bola._

" _Kenapa kau menjadi serius, Chibi!" ejek Sasuke._

" _Urusse! Aku akan mengalahkan mu, ttebayo!"_

" _Jangan memaksakan keberuntungan mu."_

 _._

Permainan masih berlanjut. Naruto akui ia kehilangan _control_ dari Kyubi. Karena dari awal Naruto tak memiliki keseriusan melawan Sasuke, ia jadi tidak bisa menganalisa gaya bermain Sasuke. Naruto hanya menyerang Sasuke membabi buta.

"Ck! kau harus menggunakan otak mu juga, _Chibi_! Kau tak akan menang melawan ku jika otak mu kosong!" tegur Sasuke mengomentari gaya bermain Naruto. Sasuke akui ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka _battle_ berdua. Sebelumnya mereka pernah berlatih berdua, meski kemenangan ada ditangan sang Uchiha. Namun gaya bermain Naruto lebih baik dari ini.

" _Urusai, Teme_!Lebih baik kau mengalah saja dari ku _, ttebayo_!" sahut Naruto yang masih berusaha melewati hadangan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto hanya berfokus bagaimana membawa Kyubi memasuki _ring_ Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi ini? Siapa yang tadi dengan lantang mengatakan ingin mengalah dari ku, huh?" tanya Sasuke main-main dan dengan mudah merebut Kyubi dari tangan Naruto. Menyadari Naruto masih lengah, Sasuke dengan segera berlari ke arah _ring_ dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

Naruto membulatkan _sapphire_ nya saat melihat hal tersebut. Giginya beradu kencang satu sama lain saking kesalnya.

" _Chikusso_!" geram Naruto.

"Akhir pekan besok, jam 8. Aku menunggu mu di depan gerbang." Putus Sasuke dan bersiap akan pergi dari lapangan.

Naruto memandang sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Oe, _Teme_! Lebih baik kau batalkan saja kencan tersebut, _ttebayo_. Aku akan menuruti mu sebagai ganti dari kekalahan ku." Tawar Naruto mencoba menghindari kencan versi Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tetap berkencan dengan ku, _Teme_! Jika pengertian kencan menurut mu seperti itu, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal!" ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke manatap lekat _sapphire_ di depannya. Sasuke cukup terpengaruh dengan ucapan Naruto. Ditambah dengan _sapphire_ yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Hn, jika pun aku menyesal. Aku rasa itu adalah penyesalan yang indah."

Naruto semakin kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang diutarakan dengan wajah datarnya. Ia lebih menyukai Sasuke yang berwajah errr- mesum mungkin. Yah walau tak sampai seperti om-om mesum. Setidaknya dengan wajah seperti itu, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke hanya main-main.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _Teme_! Kau akan menyesal jika tetap menjalankan aksi kencan mu itu, _ttebayo_." Lantang Naruto, masih mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto yang nampak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Berikan aku alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menyesal mencium mu sepanjang hari, _Chibi_!"

GLEK

Naruto ingin sekali menghantamkan Kyubi yang ada di depan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Ia tarik lagi ucapannya jika ia menyukai wajah mesum Sasuke. Nyatanya wajah mesum Sasuke nampak lebih menyebalkan dari wajah datarnya.

"Tidak bisa memberiku alasan, _Chibi_?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

' _Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan kuat, ttebayo! Itu karena aku laki-laki! Kau juga laki-laki! Tidak mungkin sesama lelaki berciuman sepanjang hari, ttebayo! Kau akan menyesal jika tahu hal itu!_ ' Naruto ingin sekali menjeritkan kata-kata tersebut. Namun ia hanya bungkam.

Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan jika ia laki-laki dan membuat kemungkinan dipisahkan oleh Naruko lebih cepat dari yang ia mau.

Tidak.

Tidak!

Naruto tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

Sasuke nampak mengerutkan alisnya mendapati Naruto yang terdiam dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, 'gadis' berbando _tosca_ didepannya masih larut mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan kencannya.

Hah!

Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak rasanya. Melihat sikap polos 'gadis' di depannya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan! Kita akan tetap berkencan akhir pekan nanti. Dan jika kau bukan _loser_ datang tepat jam 8, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto nampak membulatkan _sapphire_ kebanggaannya saat mendengar perkataan dan panggilan Sasuke untuknya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil nama lengkapnya.

" _Omae_! Darimana kau tahu nama ku, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto heran yang mengundang tawa meremehkan dari Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk mengetahui nama mu itu tidak sulit, _Baka Chibi_! Persiapkan dirimu untuk akhir pekan! _Jaa ne_ ~~" ujar Sasuke dan mengakhiri pertemuan dengan Naruto. Karena langit juga telah menggelap.

Naruto nampak berkedip mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh Uchiha- _Teme_ sialan! Dan aku bukan _Chibi_! Aku juga bukan _loser_! Akh! Mati saja kau!" teiak Naruto frustasi yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan Sasuke yang memunggunginya.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto emngerang frustasi dan mengambil Kyubi. Dengan membabi buta ia men _drible_ Kyubi dan memasukkan ke dalam _ring_. Melampiaskan kekesalannya.

' _Aku masih terlalu lemah! Aku harus lebih kuat dan kuat lagi untuk mengalahkan si Teme! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku kalah! Kusso! Aku harus terus berlatih, ttebayo!_ ' Naruto terus mendoktrin dirinya untuk semakin kuat melawan Sasuke.

Dan sesuai dengan niat awalnya yang ingin berlatih basket. Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengasah _skill_ bermain basketnya. Men _drible_ bola, memasukkan ke dalam ring. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan men _drible_ bola. Kembali berlatih memasukkan bola dari beberapa sudut.

Naruto terus melakukan hal tersebut. Mengabaikan malam yang semakin larut. Dan perutnya yang kosong belum terisi.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Tepat pukul Sembilan malam, Naruto memasuki kamar asramanya. Kamarnya hanya temaram. Pencahayaan hanya terdapat pada meja belajar. Naruto memandang Naruko yang tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto mendekati saudari kembarnya. Melihat kelopak mata menutupi _sapphire_ indah milik sang adik.

"Kau menunggu ku?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Karena ia tahu, gadis bersurai pirang tergerai dan sedang memakai piyama ini telah tertidur.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah menunggu ku, _ttebayo_." Lanjut Naruto bermonolog seorang diri. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut sang adik yang menutupi kening. Dengan lembut Naruto mencium kening sang adik.

Naruto tersenyum memandang wajah damai adiknya. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat buku yang ditindih oleh tangan Naruko. Berbekal dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Naruko dan melihat isi buku tersebut.

Naruto nampak membulatkan _sapphire_ nya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau-"

"Nggh~~" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruko telah melenguh tak nyaman. _Sapphire_ nya mengerjab-ngerjab menyesuaikan cahaya.

" _Nii-chan_." Panggil Naruko serak saat mendapati Naruto yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruko. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Naruto dan mengusap surai pirang Naruko.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku rasa aku memang harus terbangun. Aku masih mengerjakan tugas biologi tadi." Jawab Naruko, _sapphire_ nya segera membulat saat melihat buku yang tadi dilihat Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutup buku tersebut dan menumpuknya dengan buku biologi. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut. Bagaimana sang adik nampak panik dan berusaha menyembunyikan buku tersebut.

"Akh, kau terlalu rajin Ruko- _chan_. Kau seperti Gaara saja. Itu kan masih tugas untuk minggu depan, _ttebayo_." Naruto memilih menanggapi sang adik daripada membahas masalah lama. Masalah yang sama. Yang menyebabkan ia terdampar dengan _wig_ disini.

"Ck! Jika tugasnya mudah aku tidak akan serajin ini _Nii-chan_!" gerutu Naruko dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto dibuat gemas dengan hal tersebut. Dengan semangat, ia mengacak surai pirang sang adik.

" _Nii-chan_! Berhenti mengusak rambut ku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _ttebane_!"

"Bagi ku kau tetaplah anak kecil, _ttebayo_."

"Ck! Kau hanya 10 menit lahir lebih dulu dari ku _Nii-chan_! Kita memiliki usia yang sama!"

"Terserah saja, _ttebay_ o! Bagiku kau tetap adik kecil ku."

Naruko hanya berdecak pelan. Ia tidak akan bisa dengan mudah mengubah _statement_ Naruto yang seperti itu. "Ngg~~ kau baru masuk?" tanya Naruko yang akhirnya menyadari Naruto masih mengenakan jaket.

"Hn, yah! Aku baru selesai berlatih." Jawab Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ruko tahu _Nii-chan_ menyukai basket. Tapi _Nii-chan_ juga tak perlu memaksakan diri berlatih seperti itu." Nasihat Naruko yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto.

Terbukti dari Naruto yang tak menjawab dan hanya melepas segala atribut olahraganya. Hingga hanya menyisakan kaos oblong dan celana panjangnya. _Wig_ juga sudah terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Nii-chan! Apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya Naruko kesal, merasa diabaikan.

"Huh, aku masih terlalu lemah Ruko- _chan_. _Nii-chan_ masih harus banyak berlatih, _ttebayo_!"

"Tapi _Nii-chan_. Tidak harus sampai selarut ini kan!" Naruko masih belum lelah menggerutu pada sang kakak. "Bagaimana jika _Nii-chan_ sakit?" tanya Naruko lirih.

Naruto berbalik memandang Naruko. Dengan pelan ia mendekati Naruko. Telapak tangannya ia angkat dan ia letakkan pada puncak kepala Naruko.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan _Nii-chan_. Tapi _Nii-chan_ akan baik-baik saja, _ttebayo_. Ini janji _Nii-chan_ sebagai seorang lelaki." Naruto tersenyum lebar seusai mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tak ayal hal tersebut juga membuat Naruko tersenyum.

"Apa _Nii-chan_ sudah makan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Akh benar! Bukankah kita masih memiliki persediaan ramen, Ruko- _chan_? Buatkan aku ramen, _ttebayo_."

"Hm, tentu saja aku akan membuatkan _Nii-chan_ ramen."

" _Sangkyu, Ruko-chan_. Kau memang yang terbaik, _ttebayo_."

"Tapi _Nii-chan_ harus berjanji untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan _Nii-chan_!" ancam Naruko dengan wajah dibuat seseram mungkin. Namun terlihat menggemaskan dimata Naruto.

" _Ne. Ne. Nii-chan_ janji." Balas Naruto yang mengambil handuk, hendak ke kamar mandi.

TAP

Naruto mengehentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ruko- _chan_." Panggil Naruto dengan suara dalam. Posisinya masih membelakangi Naruko.

Naruko yang hendak mengambil _cup_ ramen menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang sang kakak.

"Ada apa, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Naruko heran.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia bimbang ingin menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" _Nii-chan_?" panggil Naruko yang merasa tidak mendapat perhatian Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto _ambigu_.

Naruko hanya diam. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpan foto'nya' dan menuliskan nama'nya'." Naruto tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya lebih lama.

Naruko nampak menegang. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menanyakannya.

"Naruko." Panggil Naruto yang kini membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Naruko hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Masih belum tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Gaara dan Sasuke? Lalu kenapa kau masih mengingat'nya'?" tanya Naruto yang agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku.. aku memang menyukai Gaara- _sama_ dan Sasuke- _sama, Nii-chan_. Tapi, bukankah _Nii-chan_ melarangku menyukai Sasuke _-sama_? Dan aku rasa, Gaara- _sama_ juga tidak mungkin melirik ku." Jawab Naruko seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan membohongi ku lagi Ruko- _chan_! Ku mohon." Pinta Naruto dengan manampilkan wajah penuh keseriusan.

Naruko memandang sang kakak terkejut. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan gusar Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku, masih belum bisa melupakan 'dia', _Nii-chan_. Meskipun aku berusaha, aku masih belum bisa melupakan'nya'."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tuntut Naruto. Ia sungguh tak terima sang adik masih mengingat orang 'itu'.

" _Nii-chan_! Aku mengenal'nya' lebih lama dari Gaara- _sama_ dan Sasuke- _sama_. Apa kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah berpaling? Tidak semudah itu _Nii-chan_! Aku hanya menyukai mereka berdua sebagai idola ku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan 'dia'."

"Kau bisa Naruko! Kau harus bisa! _Kusso_!" Naruto yang kesal dengan pembicaraan memuakkan ini memilih mengakhirinya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang tersedia di setiap kamar asrama.

BLAM

Naruto membanting keras pintu tak bersalah tersbut.

Sedangkan Naruko nampak berkaca melihat hal tersebut.

" _Gomen ne, Nii-chan. Gomennasai_."

.

.

Suara gemericik air terdengar jelas dalam ruangan. Nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah _shower_.

' _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa Ruko-chan tidak bisa melupakan 'dia', ttebayo?_

 _Kusso!_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dikatakannya saat itu. Andai aku tak mengijinkan Ruko-chan menemui-nya sendiri. Hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi._

 _Ku pikir, saat Ruko-chan mengatakan menyukai Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia sudah bisa menghapus 'si bodoh' itu, ttebayo._ '

Naruto –si pemuda- memutar tuas untuk mematikan aliran air dari _shower_. Namun, pikirannya masih melayang pada sang saudara kembar yang masih menyimpan rasa pada orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

' _Kenapa Ruko-chan tidak berpaling pada Gaara saja, ttebayo. Gaara adalah pemuda baik. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk Ruko-chan._ '

Naruto masih bermonolog dalam hati. Tangannya meraih _shampoo_ dan menuangkannya ke tangan.

.

" _Kau lihat pemuda dengan rambut raven disana Nee-chan?" menghiraukan gerutuan sang kakak, Naruko dengan antusias mengarahkan telunjuk kanan nya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mendribble bola menuju ke arah ring._

 _Naruto melihat dengan malas dan hanya bergumam malas._

" _Dia adalah Sasuke-sama Nee-chan~~ orang yang aku sukai.."_

.

Sekelebat bayangan saat Naruko menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Sasuke, memasuki alam pikiran Naruto.

"Benar! Dibandingkan dengan Gaara, Ruko-chan lebih mengagumi Sasuke."

Naruto nampak menghela nafas dan mulai mengusak rambut pirangnya. Buih-buih dari _shampoo_ nampak mulai bermunculan.

"Apa aku harus merelakan Ruko-chan dengan Sasuke?" pikir Naruto.

.

" _Kencan bagi ku bukanlah mentraktir makan, tapi.. melakukan ciuman sepanjang hari.. hanya berdua. Kau dan aku."_

 _._

Kata-kata Sasuke saat sedang bertanding basket kembali terngian di telinga Naruto. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

Dengan keras Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkan Ruko-chan dengan Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah!" ikrar Naruto yakin dengan tangan yang semakin beringas mengusak rambutnya.

Buih-buih _shampoo_ semakin terlihat banyak saat Naruto mengusak random. Sebagian lagi turun sampai mengenai iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Hiya! Perih!" spontan Naruto langsung meraih tuas untuk menyalakan _shower_.

"Eh!"

Namun, setelah beberapa detik menunggu _shower_ tak kunjung mengucurkan air.

" _Nande_? Kenapa tidak bisa keluar _, ttebayo_!" jerit Naruto frustasi dengan jemari yang masih setia memutar kran untuk _shower_.

" _Kusso_! Ini sangat perih, _tteba_. Ku mohon hiduplah." Rapal Naruto yang semakin depresi. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan mata yang terpejan.

"NARUKO- _CHAAAAAAAN_! KENAPA AIR NYA TIDAK MENYALA, _TTEBAYO_!" teriakan frustasi Naruto berhasil membuat seisi asrama menyalakan lampu dan mengumpat karenanya. Sedangkan Naruko nampak panik diluar pintu kamar mandi mendengar suara-suara teriakan frustasi Naruto yang tidak jelas.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

ToBeCont

.

.

.

 _Yey Mina! Chap 6 sudah updet!_

 _Hihi._

 _Vee seneng untuk respon dari teman-teman semua yang sudah review ff Vee. Vee merasa dihargai. Apalagi dengan review panjang-penjang dari kalian semua. Vee sungguh senang._

 _Vee juga membaca semua Review dan ada beberapa yang menginspirasi Vee. Terimakasih untuk semua respon dan inspirasinya._

 _Bagaimana dengan Chap ini? Apakah mengecewakan? Dan maaf untuk adegan tanding basketnya. Bagian yang istilah2 basket itu Vee ngarang. Vee ga tau sih ya. Gabisa maen basket. Gomenne._

 _Vee berharap kritik dan saran dari mina-tachi._

 _Karena Vee menilai gagal atau tidaknya ff Vee itu adalah dari respon kalian semua. Hehe_

 _ **Btw, Vee mau memberitahu sebelumnya. Kalau ff ini akan long chap. Yang artinya chapternya bisa belasan atau puluhan. Karena Vee ga bisa ngetik panjang-panjang sih ya per chapter. Maaf. Vee memang bisanya ngetik ff yah segini ini. Kalau mau panjang berarti updetnya 2 minggu atau 3 minggu sekali. Vee pastikan bisa panjang. Gimana? Apa baiknya Vee updet per 2/3 minggu?**_

 _ **Mohon jawabannya ya? Hehe.**_

 _Oke sekarang waktunya untuk membalas review._

 **Balasan Review:**

 **RisaSano ::** _ **iya ya, gimana ya? *thinkhard. Hahaha. Belum terlihat untuk chap ini. Entah berapa chap lagi nanti baru ada. Hehehe. Ditunggu saja ne untuk tanggapan mereka jika mengetahui Naru cowo.**_

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485 ::** _ **di chap ini Vee udah menegaskan ya, bagaimana perasaan baby Ruko ke Gaara maupun ke Sasu. Hehe. Jadi, santai saja. Ruko-chan belum punya rasa cemburu yang dalam artian suka. Nah. Jadi? Apakah Naru menang Kyuubi-chan? *smirk. Hahaha.**_

 **Okada Hikami ::** _ **Iya! ShikaNaru sering banget kencan waktu Naru di Konoha. Yah. Bisa disimpulkan seperti itu. Shika suka Naru. Haha. Saya juga suka kalau Naru jadi rebutan. Hahaa. Terimakasih. Vee bukan apa-apa tanpa reader dan reviewer. Jadi terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya.^^**_

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ::** _ **Iya! Vee juga suka ShikaNaru sih ya. Suka gemes sendiri kalau liat Shika yang perhatian sama Naruto. Hahaha. Nah. Itu akan terjawab nanti. Atau chap ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanya uzumaki-san? Hehehe.**_

 **Haneunkyo19 ::** _ **Akh terimakasih. Vee juga tidak tahu apakah ff ini keren atau tidak. Tapi Vee senang Haneun-san sudah mereview ff Vee. Hehe. Yah. Baby Ruko memang harus ekstra sabar punya saingan Naruto yang sangat menawan. Tapi tenang. Akan ada saatnya Ruko-chan bahagia. Hehehe.**_

 **Sivanya anggarada ::** _ **Kalau soal itu. Biarkan chap-chap ff Vee yang menjawab ya. Hehe. Shika ga bisa nyusul Naru kan. Soalnya kan kuota buat putra udah habis. Lagian, Naru belum menghubungi Shika lho. Hahaha. Lihat saja perkembangan chapternya ya. Karena ide bisa berubah-ubah setiap waktu. Hehehe. Iya. Terimakasih semangatnya. Sebenarnya itu memang "ano" sih. Pengertian "ano" versi Vee itu seperti ini. "ano Gaki" berarti "bocah itu". Apa pengertian Vee ini salah? Cz Vee asal berasumsi aja. Hehe. Mohon jawabannya ya.**_

 **choikim1310 ::** _ **kalau shock attack Vee bisa janjikan itu. Hanya saja. Reaksi mereka berbeda. Hehe. Terimakasih untuk sarannya choikim-san. Vee akan pertimbangkan nanti. Ada beberapa kelebatan ide dari baca saran choikim-san. Seperti yang double date. Tapi.. akh lihat saja chap depan deh. Hahaha. Kan kencannya buat chap depan. Hehe. Vee selalu semangat kok.**_

 **Arum Junnie ::** _ **sudah Vee lanjut.^^**_

 **Rei diazee ::** _ **Haha. Vee lihat kalau nonton Naruto suka gemes sih. Naruto yang bodoh dan polos. Hahaha. Sudah lanjut ya. Vee selalu semangat karena ada Rei yang menyemangati. Hehe.**_

 **Kimm bii ::** _ **Iyah! Vee lanjut kok. Ini udah lanjut kan. Hehe. Hahaha. Iya. Coba Suke dah tahu Naru itu cowo. Eh? Emang kalau sudah tahu kenapa? Hahaha.**_

 **Eun810 ::** _ **sudah Vee lanjut. ^^**_

 **Indah605 ::** _ **Sudah lanjut. Taman hiburan? *imajinasi bermain. Bisa Vee pertimbangkan. Kyaaa~~ alert banget ini taman hiburan. Hahaha. Iya. Memang dari awal Vee ga mau buat Naru terlalu feminism kok. Hehe. Yah. Semangat!**_

 **Yukayu Zuki ::** _ **Aduh. Chap ini GaaNaru ga ada sama sekali T.T maaf ya. Iya, pernah. Cowo dong. Di Konoha kan Naru tetep Cowo. Cuman di Tokyo dan asrama aja Naru jadi Cewe. Ehehe. Adegan ShikaNaru nyelip-nyelip aja ya. Atau mungkin.. yah bisa pertimbangan buat chap2 depan. Hehe. Iyah. Vee juga suka kalau Naru jadi rebutan. Itu. Nanti akan terjawab sama chap-chap ff ini yah. Hehe. Updetnya bisanya seminggu sekali. ^^**_

 **Yuu-chan Namikaze ::** _ **Yah. Naruto dalam anime aja diperhatiin Hinata kaga nyadar sih ya. Yang dia tahu cuman SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE DAN SASUKE *capslockjebol. Hahaha. Iya yah. Poor Gaara. Ini terinspirasi di chap berapa ya. Yang Gaara megang lengan Naru buat minta Naru nyerah tentang Sasuke tp tangannya di tepis sama Naru. Padahal Gaara belum ngomong banyak. Haha. Yah. Naru kan ramen freak, ttebayo! Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Ini kelanjutannya. Ditunggu reviewnya juga ya. ^^**_

 **Fujitsu ::** _ **Hai -san.. Tidak apa-apa. Vee senang dapat review dari Tara-san. Hehehe. Boleh. Tapi updetnya 2/3 minggu sekali ya? Hehe. Akh benarkah? *blushing. Tapi Vee emang ga bisa lebih panjang dari ini kalau seminggu. Hehe. Gomen.**_

 **Akarui kurai shiko deli-chan ::** _**ini sudah lanjut. Hehe. Tidak apa-apa. Karui-san sudah review Vee juga sudah senang kok. Hehehe. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran Karui-san. ^^**_

 **Dewi15 ::** _ **Iyah. Naru sungguh polos. Hahaha. Sudah lanjut Dewi-san.^^**_

 **Versetta ::** _ **Haha. Sudah dilanjut. Ampun! Vee ga sanggup kalu besoknya langsung updet lagi. Hahaha. Syukurlah kalau terasa. Bagaimana Chap ini? Ga ada GaaNarunya. Tapi ada main pair mommentnya kan. Hehe.**_

 **Blackjackrong ::** _ **haha. Bilangi kok. Naruto itu memang orang penuh kejutan. Bisa membuat semua orang menyukainya dalam waktu sekejab. Hahaha. Silahkan bayangkan. Lalu tuangkan dalam ff. ayo nulis ff Black-san. Hehe. Bisa. Tapi updetnya per 2/3 minggu. Boleh? Wah! Ide bagus itu. Bisa saya pertimbangkan. Rebutan perhatian Naruto. *nyatet. Hehehe.**_

 **Ichijo sena ::** _ **iya sama-sama. Vee juga terimakasih sudah review. Hehe. Iyakah? Syukurlah kalau chap kemarin bagus. Hehe. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Iya. Vee rasa adegan Ruko cemburu akan ada. Tapi tidak di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan. Hehe. Aduh. Apa itu ga terlalu kejam? Ruko marah bisa lah ya. Tapi Ruko nyuruh Naru pergi? T.T Vee ga bisa bayangin betapa hancurnya Naru nanti. Kyaa~~ terimakasih sudah menanti ff Vee dengan sabar. Hehe. Oke. Vee semangat kok. Iya. Vee nulis saat Vee ingin menulis kok. Selagi respon masih bagus. Vee akan meluangkan waktu. Karena ada yang menghargai tulisan Vee. Vee juga harus menghargai penantian readers. Hehe.**_

 **Mimo Rain ::** _ **yes. FIGHTING! Haha. Sudah Vee lanjutkan ini. Psstt:: jangan panggil saya senpai -,-. Hehe. Terasa aneh saja. Just call me Vee.**_

 **Yumichan sasunaru polepel ::** _ **Yosh! Ini dia next chapnya ^^**_

 **Yuiko Narahashi ::** _ **Salam kenal juga dari Vee^^. Akh terimakasih. Tidak apa-apa ngebut. Asal paham saja. Hehe. Iya. Itulah yang akan menjadi konflik antara NaruRuko nanti. Hehe. *ups. Iya. Nanti entah chap brapa pasti ada adegan itu. Tunggu saja ya. Hehe. Yosh. Chap 6 sudah datang. Hehe. Terimakasih semangatnya.**_

 **Hanazawa kay ::** _ **Iya! Naru emang manisnya kelewatan! Haha. Vee juga suka gemes kalau lihat animenya. Jadi pengen meluk. #glare. Eh. Tapi ga jadi deh. Ada bodyguardnya sih. Haha. *senyum canggung. Iya. Terimakasih juga buat reviewnya. Vee suka. Hehe. Ini dia kelanjutannya. ^^**_

 **Mikayuki ::** _ **iya! Terimakasih untuk semangatnya. Vee jadi semangat nulis ini. Haha. Ini dia chapter 6. Ga lama kan ya? Hehe.**_

 **jewELF ::** _ **Sabar atuh. Semua kan butuh proses. Haha. Nanti ga ada gregetnya kalau langsung tahu. Hihihi. *smirk. Yup! Ide kamu sudah tercantum diatas. Terimakasih ya. Hehe. GaaNaru, Vee juga sudah ada bayangan kok. Tapi entah chap berapa nanti. Hehe. Vee ini juga penggemar ShikaNaru kok. Ehehe. Nah. Sekarang giliran si Teme yang modusin. Kerasa ga modusnya? Hehe. Selalu semangat kalau ada yang menyemangati kok. Haha.**_

 **Mifta cinya ::** _ **hm.. belum ada konflik yang berarti kok di chap ini. Hehehe. Iya. Ada ShikaNaru. Tapi cuman selipan aja. Vee suka sih. Hehe. Iya. Ini sudah lanjut. ^^**_

 **AprilianyArdeta ::** _ **Aduh. Sweet moment GaaNaru ya? Kalau chap ini Vee belum bisa kasih. Mungkin di chap-chap depan. Hehehe. Kalau bisa ya. Mengingat main pairnya SasuNaru. Hehe. *cengengesan.**_

 **Ahfh596 ::** _ **Haha. Sapa bilang Gaara yang lebih dulu suka? Hihi. Pantat ayam dulu lhoh yang tertarik. Mulai dari pertemuan di bus kan Sasuke udah tertarik. Trus. Pas Naru melayang itu. Itu kan Sasuke juga udah tertarik n suka. Cuman Sasuke belum nyadar aja kalau mereka itu sama. *lhoh kenapa Vee kasih tahu. Haha. Apa yang kebalik? Pesonanya Sasu-teme kan emang ga bisa dikalahkan. Hihi. Iya dong pasti jatuh. Naru-chan, ttebayo! Haha. Iya, ini lanjut kok.**_

 **Shima ::** _ **Yup! Shika memang Vee buat suka Naru kok. Haha. SasuNaruGaa bertiga? *think hard. Mungkin akan ada momen mereka bertiga. Tapi tidak dalam konten kencan. Kasihan Gaara, ttebayo. Haha. Iya yah. Ruko dapat apa? Malang nian nasibnya. *tears. Ini sudah lanjut ya. Cayo! Hehe. Yah gimana ya? Naru kan mikirnya kencan itu berarti ramen gratis. Seperti yang biasa dia kencan sama Shika. Haha. Yah. Sebelum ngomong udah ketolak. Gaara kurang mainstream sih. Hihi. Kencan bertiga? Ga janji kalau itu. Shika nan jauh disana maa~~ hehe.**_

 **BlackCrows1001 ::** _ **iyah! Kalau itu sudah pasti. Siapa yang ga bakal iri liat keberuntungan Naruto. Ada Sasuke. Ada Gaara. Kyaa~ mereka semua tampaan. *Vee mimisan. Haha.**_

 **SNCKS ::** _ **Akan ada adegan tersebut. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Masih terlalu dini. Hehe. Tapi bakalan ada. Jadi. Sarannya Vee tamping dulu ya. Hehe. Ini sudah lanjut kan. Hehe.^^**_

 **Meyy-chaan ::** _ **ga mesum ttoh? Haha. Akh iyakah? Vee malah baru nyadar. Hihihi. Iya yah. Gimana kalau mereka tahu Naru cowo? Gimana yah? Aduh gimana yah? *PLAK. Haha. Lihat saja nanti yah. Yah. Nanti juga akan terjawab. Kayanya Gaara bakal ttep straight deh. Kayanya sih. Entah kalau pesona Naruto ga ilang-ilang n bisa belokin Gaara. Hehe. Hiyaa! Vee juga ga bisa bayangin Shika jadi cewe. BIG NO! *tutup mata. Haha. Iya ini lanjut.**_

 **Lili parvicirrus ::** _ **akh iyakah? Vee senang kalau bisa buat Lili-san happy. Sebenarnya ini request-an dari salah satu reader Vee yang minta dibikinin ff yang ada humornya. Hehe. Vee seneng kalau bisa buat orang ketawa. Hehe. Yah salam kenal. Panggil saja Vee, jangan author ne. ini dia pertandingannya. Maaf pake istilah tidak jelas. Hehe.**_

 **Miszshanty05 ::** _ **Yup! Ini dia next chapnya. ^^**_

 **Arlert09 ::** _ **haha. Benarkah? Jujur aja Vee ga tahu lhoh kalau itu manis. Hehe. Eh jangan cepet-cepet. Ga baik. Haha. Vee ga bisa mendiskripsikan kalau Kyubi manusia. -.- Akh aku tahu. Gimana kalau kak Itachi sama Shisui saja? Atau sama Deidara-chan? Kan Deidara juga lucu. Hehe. Pasti akan ada. Tapi tidak di chap ini. Hehe. Gapapa ngebut. Asal jangan sampai jatuh ya. Sakit ntar. Haha.**_

 **Fatan namikaze ::** _ **iya memang jarang couple mereka. Aduh. Vee jadi galo. Apa dibikin GaaNaru aja ya? Hehe.**_

 **Gyumin4ever ::** _ **hehehe. Sengaja buat Naru kaya gt. Kan Naru emang gampang percaya dan susah mengerti. Haha. Jadi bisa dengan mudah dikibulin sama Shika yang lagi Modus. Haha. Iya ada dong. Kencan nya chap depan aja ya. Hihi.**_

 **Rinbi. Disanra ::** _ **Pastinya dong. Naruto gitu. Anaknya papi Minato n Mami Kushina. Memang penuh pesona. Haha. ^^**_

 **SNLove ::** _ **iya? Gimana ya? Haha. Adegan itu masih lama. Maaf ya. Ini alur lambat sih ya. Jadi Vee belum bisa jawab rasa penasarannya. Hehe. Udah lanjut ini. ^^**_

 _Yosh! Sudah Vee balas semua ya. Kalau ada yg terlewat Vee minta maaf. Terimaksih semuanya sudah review. Review kalian bikin mood Vee balik saat lagi ga mood nulis. Haha._

 _Terimakasih mina~~_

 _Jaa.. jika berkenan. Mohon Review lagi. ^^_

 _._

 _._

 **PARODI**

Shikamaru : Hhhh _~~ mendokusei na_! Vee-chan. Bukankah banyak yang menyukai ku dengan Naruto? Kenapa pairnya tidak diganti saja?

Gaara : Lihat review! Mereka juga menyukai GaaNaru. Ff ini akan semakin _booming_ jika aku dan Naruto yang menjadi pasangannya.

Sasuke : Apa kalian bodoh? Jelas-jelas ini ff SasuNaru! Naruto hanya milikku.

Vee : _Ano sa~~_

Shikamaru : Vee! Cepat ganti menjadi ShikaNaru! *pasang segel _kagemane_

Gaara : GaaNaru akan lebih baik, Vee-chan. *tersenyum

Vee : *mimisan

Sasuke : Siapa main pair ff mu Vee? *mengaktifkan _mangyekyo sharinggan_.

Vee : *mengkeret. Naruto-chan.. tolong aku, _ttebayo_. *menghadap melas ke arah Naruto.

Naruto : *berfikir. Akh! Aku tahu, _ttebayo_! _Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_

Puuf

Puuf

Naruto : Dengan begini, semuanya terselesaikan. Ada ShikaNaru. * _bunshin_ Naruto mendekati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : *merangkul _bunshin_ Naruto.

Naruto : Ada GaaNaru. * _bunshin_ Naruto yang lain mendekati Gaara

Gaara : *tersenyum ke arah _bunshin_ Naruto.

Naruto : Dan ada SasuNaru. *Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke : *menyeringai senang.

Vee : *tersenyum lega.

Sasuke : Tidak masalah jika kalian mendapatkan _bunshin_ Naruto. Karena Naruto yang asli hanya milikku. *smirk.

ShikaGaa : *muncul aura hitam.

Dan pertarungan perebutan Naruto pun terjadi.

Vee & Naruto : *s _weatdrop_

 _._

 _._

Akhir kata

~Salam Vee ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **Note:** Terinspirasi dari manga " **Mint Na Bokura".** Akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama dengan manga aslinya. Tentu saja hanya temanya yang sama, bukan ceritanya :) hehe

Btw. Di chap ini, **Sasuke OOC** **banget**. Jadi sebelum kalian membaca dan sekiranya ga suka kalau Sasuke OOC, Vee harap jangan lanjutkan membaca. Takutnya kalian kecewa. Hehe. Dan ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang :)

Tapi, kalau yang tetep mau baca. Resiko ditanggung penumpang ya.

Njadi

Selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari pagi mulai membayang menjalankan tugasnya menyinari dunia. Desauan angin pagi yang sejuk mengantar seorang pemuda dengan gaya _emo_ berjalan menuju gerbang asrama putra. Surai _raven_ dengan gaya mencuat ke atas. _Onyx_ yang tajam menatap acuh gerbang yang semakin nampak. _Headphone_ dengan lambang kipas putih merah nampak menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

Dengan langkah pasti dan santai, Sasuke –sang pemuda- menapaki jalanan menuju ke arah halte terdekat. Sesekali ia akan menengok pergelangan tangan kirinya yang bertengger jam tangan. Senyum simpul sempat menghiasi wajah tampannya, saat mengingat tujuannya kini. Berjalan di pagi hari menuju halte di akhir pekan.

Sasuke nampak mengerutkan keningnya, saat _onyx_ nya menjumpai pemandangan di depannya. Tepat di halte yang ia tuju, nampak seorang gadis pirang sedang merapatkan jaket _orange_ -hitamnya.

" _Baka Chibi_?" tanya Sasuke heran dalam kebingungannya.

Dengan langkah agak tergesa, Sasuke mendekati sang pirang.

TAP

Tepat ketika sepasang kakinya menginjak aspal yang berada di depan sang pirang, 'gadis' tersebut mendongak ke atas dengan wajah menahan kantuk dan mata memerah.

" _Ohayou, Teme._ " Sapa sang 'gadis' pirang dengan mengeratkan lengan-lengannya untuk dapat memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat. Mengusir hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Sasuke nampak kaget melihat kondisi si 'gadis' pirang. Terlebih menyadari bahwa sang 'gadis' sudah ada disini sekarang.

"Apa semalaman kau berjaga disini, _Chibi_?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi mengejek.

Sejujurnya Sasuke hanya ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat _Chibi_ kesayangannya nampak kacau seperti sekarang. Namun, berterimakasihlah pada kata-kata mengejek yang terlontar dengan sendirinya sekarang.

" _Teme_! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan! Jangan panggil aku _chibi_! Aku tidak sependek itu, _ttebayo_." Gerutu Naruto sebal. Sedetik kemudian, ia nampak menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan karena sedang menguap.

"Ck, kau akan berkencan dengan seorang lelaki tampan. Dan kau hanya berpakaian seperti itu. Terlebih kau terlihat kacau! Kau merusak _mood_ kencan ku saja, _Chibi Kitsune_!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke memang jujur mengatakan, bahwa mood nya hancur dengan penampilan berantakan dari Naruto. Penampilan Naruto terlihat sangat tidak menyukai kencan ini.

Naruto nampak mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya. Merasa bingung dengan ungkapan Sasuke. Setelahnya, ia melihat pada dirinya sendiri. Meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Memang, penampilan ku seperti apa, _tteba_? Ku rasa aku berpenampilan seperti biasanya, _Teme_." Jawab Naruto dan menampilkan wajah polos.

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan. Setelahnya, ia ikut duduk disamping si pirang.

"Lihat mata merah mu itu! Apa kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya bertemu dengan ku sampai begadang semalaman." Nada sarkas dari Sasuke menghampiri gendang telinga Naruto.

"Oe, _Teme_! Kau jangan salah paham. Mataku merah bukan karena begadang tidak sabar menunggu mu, _ttebayo_!" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

' _tapi karena semalam air mandi tiba-tiba habis sehingga aku harus menahan mataku yang perih karena shampoo._ ' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan kejadian memalukan semalam pada Sasuke. Atau ia akan berakhir menjadi bahan cibiran Sasuke.

"Hah! Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan. Kenapa sekarang kau disini? Bukankah aku menyuruh mu datang jam 8? Ini bahkan masih jam 7." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Tangan pucatnya terangkat menyentuh kedua sisi pipi _tan_ Naruto.

"Pipi mu bahkan sangat dingin. Sudah berapa lama kau diluar?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sedikitnya, Sasuke nampak khawatir pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin Ruko- _chan_ menanyai ku macam-macam, _ttebayo_. Jadi aku bangun sebelum Ruko- _chan_ dan pergi kesini secepat mungkin. Lebih baik jangan banyak bicara disini, _Teme_! Aku takut, jika Ruko sudah bangun dan berjalan kesini. Karena sebelumnya, kita akan ke tempat sepupu ku." Jawab serta jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Alis Naruto nampak berkedut mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. _Sapphire_ nya menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangi jalan. Seolah, jalanan terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, _Teme_! Apa kau tahu itu?" sungut Naruto, masih memandang Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke nampak melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Hn, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Menambah kekesalan Naruto.

" _Teme_. Aku serius. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini, sebelum Ruko- _chan, ttebayo_."

"Lebih baik kita batalkan saja, _Chibi_. Kau terlihat tidak menyukai kencan ini."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto heran dan memandang penasaran ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Lihat dirimu? Kau akan kencan dengan ku. Tapi kau mengenakan clana training, kau pikir kita akan berolahraga? Dan kau hanya mengenakan kaos juga jaket. Itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sasuke menolehkan _onyx_ nya ke arah Naruto. Hanya untuk mendapati _sapphire_ yang menatapnya berbinar. Sasuke cukup kaget dengan pandangan Naruto sekarang.

' _Apa Naruto salah minum obat?_ ' pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Mau kucium?" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, yang seketika menghentikan tatapan berbinar Naruto.

"Ugh, _Teme_! Apa tidak bisa kau menghentikan sifat mesum mu itu, _ttebayo_?" keluh Naruto, dan memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke yang kembali menatap ke arah jalan raya.

"Hn,"

"Gyaaah! _Teme_! Kau tahu? Aku tadi sempat _amazing_ karena kau bisa mengeluarkan kalimat panjang. Yang terdengar seperti merajuk, _ttebayo_. Haha. Jadi, tolong jangan menggunakan 'hn,' ga penting mu itu, ok! Kau terlihat semakin menawan dengan kalimat panjang mu, _Teme_." Ujar Naruto dengan intonasi naik turun disetiap kalimatnya. Dan juga mata yang berbinar jahil. Akh, dan juga jangan lupakan senyum jahilnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

 _Twitch_!

Naruto menggeram kesal mendengar respon Sasuke. Namun itu hanya sementara saat ia mengingat rajukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Naruto paham jika ia telah mengecewakan Sasuke yang ingin berkencan dengannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, karena ia yang memulai semua ini. Yang Sasuke tahu, dirinya adalah seorang wanita. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto segera merubah raut wajahnya.

"Sasuke~~" panggil Naruto dengan nada manja. Membuat Sasuke sempat tersentak kaget.

Ini kali pertama ia mendengar panggilan Naruto dengan nama aslinya. Terlebih, dipanggil dengan nada manja.

"Suke. Sudahlah jangan marah, _ttebayo_! Ok! Aku minta maaf, karena tidak bisa berpenampilan seperti gadis-gadis yang kau suka." Berhenti sejenak.

' _Karena memang aku bukan gadis, ttebayo_.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah menunggu mu disini untuk janji kencan kita. Tidakkah itu cukup, _tteba_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos. Memandang melas ke arah Sasuke yang mulai goyah.

Naruto.

Tidakkah kau sadar dengan ucapan mu barusan?

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti kau sedang merayu kekasih mu yang sedang merajuk.

Sasuke mengarahkan _onyx_ tajamnya ke arah Naruto. Menatap Naruto intens.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa di tatap oleh Sasuke, nampak sedikit risih.

" _Chibi_ ," panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Apa kau sudah mandi? Apa kau sudah sikat gigi?" tanya Sasuke ngawur.

Hingga membuat kedutan di pelipis Naruto.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal tida-"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Suara Naruto teredam. Terlebih, seluruh system motoriknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik. _Sapphire_ nya membulat sempurna. Merasakan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali." Ucap Sasuke dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Naruto.

Setelah tadi, bibirnya menyesap lembut bibir atas dan bawah Naruto. Kini bibir Sasuke mengecup-ngecup pelan bibir Naruto. Sedangkan sang empunya bibir yang sendari tadi dikecup Sasuke, terlihat masih _shock_.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang _sapphire_ yang masih membola. Dengan tidak rela, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"T-Teme!"

Telapak tangan Sasuke kembali menangkup pipi _tan_ Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang wajah mu tidak dingin lagi. Jadi, ayo kita berkencan. Dan berhenti membuat ku khawatir."

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Setelahnya Sasuke berdiri. Menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih duduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita pergi sekarang. _Bus_ sudah terlihat." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya ikut berdiri dan mengangguk singkat.

' _Tidak!_

 _Ini salah, ttebayo!_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku sesenang ini dengan perlakuan Sasuke-Teme! Seperti seorang gadis saja._

 _Akh, tidak! Mungkin ini hanya efek samping karena ciuman. Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya.. maka dari itu aku terlihat konyol seperti ini._

 _Yah pasti begitu._ '

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Ketika sudah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi,

' _Tidakkah ini aneh_?' pikir Naruto.

"HIEE! _Teme_! Kau baru saja merebut ciuman pertama ku, _ttebayo_! Kau! Beraninya!" teriak Naruto di dalam _bus_. Yang mengundang kernyitan heran sang sopir _bus,_ selaku manusia satu-satunya selain SasuNaru.

"Hn, dasar _Baka Chibi_." Balas Sasuke cuek dan memasang _headphone_ nya. Tapi tidak ada lagu yang terdengar. Dia hanya sedang mencari alibi untuk bisa menahan senyum bahagia-nya saja.

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Teme_!" seru Naruto tidak terima. "Dan hei! Lepaskan _headphone_ mu, _tteba_. Aku masih ingin marah-marah dengan mu!"

" _Urusse yo, Chibi_! Atau kau menginginkan aku mem'bungkam' mu lagi, huh?" gertak Sasuke dan memandang Naruto dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Naruto langsung salah tingkah mendapati seringaian super mesum dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menutup rapat bibirnya dan membuang muka. Tidak ingin bibirnya di'bungkam' lagi oleh Sasuke.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Seorang gadis pirang nampak menggeliat malas di ranjangnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip pelan menyesuaikan cahaya mentari yang mulai masuk ke retinanya. Dengan gerakan malas, Naruko –sang gadis pirang- mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Hingga membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh tubuh rampingnya turun hingga pinggangnya.

"Hah, sudah pagi." Gumam Naruko dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.

Setelahnya, Naruko menyibak selimut dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. _Sapphire_ nya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah ranjang sang kakak. Selanjutnya, Naruko nampak memandang heran ranjang saudara kembarnya yang berantakan.

"Kemana _Nii-chan_?" heran Naruko.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruko melangkah ke arah ranjang sang kakak. Naruko semakin heran saat tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah gantungan baju dan tidak mendapati jaket kesayangan Naruto, yang merupakan pemberian kakek mereka.

"Apa _Onii-chan_ meninggalkan ku dan pergi terlebih dulu ke tempat Dei- _nii_?" gumam Naruko yang merasa heran tak mendapati sapaan pagi Naruto. "Akh! Itu tidak mungkin." Sangkal Naruko selanjutnya saat mengingat betapa _protective_ nya sang kakak.

Akhirnya, Naruko pun tidak ambil pusing dan membereskan ranjang Naruto. Baru saja ia memegang selimut Naruto yang menjuntai ke lantai, _sapphire_ nya menemukan secarik memo atau lebih tepatnya surat yang tergeletak di meja belajar Naruto.

Naruko segera mendekat dan mengambil memo tersebut.

"Akh, tulisan Naruto _Nii-chan_." Seru Naruko semangat, seolah baru saja mendapat hadiah. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang dan membaca tulisan rumit Naruto.

.

 _Naruko-chan._

 _Ini Nii-chan, ttebayo._

 _Maaf, Nii-chan tidak bisa menemani Ruko-chan ke tempat Dei-Nii. Kau tahu, terkadang Nii-chan juga memiliki sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan._

 _Hm. Masalah lelaki. Yah seperti itu._

 _._

Naruko menghentikan bacaannya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya yang mengikuti gen sang ayah nampak sedang mencerna ucapan Naruto.

"Masalah lelaki? Apa maksudnya? Apa _Nii-chan_ memiliki kekasih disini? Bukankah, _Nii-chan_ masih sangat menyukai Sakura." Heran Naruko. Berusaha menebak, apa maksud dari 'masalah lelaki' tersebut.

"Atau _Nii-chan_ sedang terlibat pertikaian? Akh, tapi kan _Nii-chan_ sedang menyamar jadi perempuan." Naruko semakin dibuat penasaran dengan maksud 'masalah lelaki' versi Naruto di memo ini. Naruko telah memasang wajah serius yang sedang berfikir. Satu tangannya, ia biarkan menyentuh dagunya.

"Lebih baik aku mencari _clue_ yang lebih banyak lagi." Putus Naruko dan melanjutkan membaca.

.

 _Ruko-chan._

 _Bisakah, Ruko-chan berdiam diri saja di asrama pekan ini, ttebayo?_

 _Atau, jika memang Ruko-chan ingin pergi. Maka hubungi Dei-Nii dan minta dia untuk menjemputmu. Jika dia tidak mau, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan melaporkan perselingkuhannya kepada Sasori-Nii._

 _Hahhaa._

 _Dan, Ruko-chan._

 _Maaf, hari ini kau tidak akan bisa menghubungi Nii-chan karena handphone Nii-chan *coret*_ _tertinggal_ _*coret* lupa isi daya._

 _Baiklah. Jaga diri baik-baik. Nii-chan menyayangi mu._

 _Dari Nii-chan yang selalu menyayangi mu._

 _._

Naruko semakin mengerutkan keningnya membaca kelanjutan isi memo Naruto.

"Dei- _Nii_ selingkuh?" tanya Naruko pada memo yang ia pegang. "Dan lagi. Memang sejak kapan _Nii-chan,_ _handphone_ nya bisa dihubungi? Bukankah sejak disini _Nii-chan_ tidak pernah menghidupkan _handphone_ nya, karena takut teman-teman di Konoha mencarinya." Gerutu Naruko.

Raut wajah Naruko terlihat kesal saat mengingat teman-temannya dari Konoha banyak yang menghubunginya karena tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto.

"Ck, jika bukan karena Naru _Nii-chan_ , mereka tidak mungkin menghubungi ku. Terlebih orang itu." Gumam Naruko dengan raut wajah menyendu.

Otaknya kembali meminta dirinya untuk mengingat sosok lelaki tinggi yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Sosok seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih yang telah mengambil seluruh hatinya.

"Tidak!" Naruko seolah tersadar akan pemikirannya tentang sosok itu.

"Aku harus melupakannya. Atau _Nii-chan_ akan memarahi ku lagi." Tekad Naruko dan bergegas menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar membasahi pipinya.

"YOSH Naruko! Kau pasti bisa, _ttebane_! _Ganbatte_!"

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Naruto keluar dari _bus_ dengan wajah sumringah. Suasana hatinya lebih baik sekarang. _Sapphire_ nya memandang antusias Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Sedang duduk di pojokan halte. Di pojok sebelahnya, nampak seorang gadis muda berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku. Naruto memutuskan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Yo _Teme._ Kenapa kau memasang wajah begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Hn."

Naruto berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _sama_. Kenapa kau memasang wajah kesal? Apalagi kesalahan ku, _ttebayo_?" gerutu Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura menyesal.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Gyaah! _Teme_! Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa, _tteba_? Kenapa kau mudah sekali merajuk sih? Seperti wanita saja!"

 _Glare_

Naruto segera menyesali ucapannya saat melihat _deathglare_ mematikan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ulangi sekali lagi perkataan mu, _Chibi_!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah penuh intimidasi.

" _T-T-Teme_!" Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang merapalkan kalimat penuh kegugupan. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto melangkah mundur menjauhi sang Uchiha. Hingga kini ia berada disamping gadis muda yang sedang membaca buku.

Sasuke hanya melihat malas Naruto. _Onyx_ nya kembali menyapa jalanan yang terlihat ramai.

" _T-Teme_." Panggil Naruto ragu-ragu.

Hening.

" _Teme_." Panggil Naruto lagi.

Hening.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau mendengar ku?" panggil Naruto akhirnya dan bergeser pelan mendekati Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia masih merasa kesal pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

 _Naruto nampak bosan berdiam diri. Hal itu terbukti dari jari jemarinya yang tak bisa diam memainkan apa saja yang dapat ia jangkau._

" _Teme." Panggil Naruto pada akhirnya._

" _Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, Chibi. Kau sudah tahu nama ku."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memanggil nama mu jika kau juga memanggil nama ku." Sahut Naruto cepat._

" _Hn."_

" _Teme! 'Hn' mu itu berarti iya atau tidak."_

" _Hn."_

" _Aish! Aku serius tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, ttebayo. Berbicaralah seperti orang normal pada umumnya, Teme!"_

" _Hn."_

 _Naruto merasa sangat frustasi menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Sasuke. Terlihat dari gesturnya yang seolah ingin mencakar Sasuke._

" _Diamlah, Chibi. Kau berisik sekali."_

 _Naruto semakin terlihat kesal mendengar nada datar Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto membuang muka. Sepertinya memandang pemandangan di luar jendela lebih indah daripada harus berhadapan dengan manusia abnormal macam Sasuke._

 _Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto._

 _Lama keheningan itu terjadi. Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak mendapati gesture Naruto yang tidak bisa diam. Merasa aneh dengan keheningan Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang tertidur pulas._

" _Kau. Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur saat kencan." Kesal Sasuke dan mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan menyenggol lengannya._

" _Chibi!"_

 _Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Sasuke mulai menoel-noel pipi tan Naruto._

" _Dia tidur atau mati." Kesal Sasuke._

" _Chibi!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Namun suasana masih hening. Semakin menambah rasa kesal Sasuke._

 _Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju pusat kota, dilalui Sasuke dengan keheningan._

.

"Suke~~" suara Naruto kembali menyambangi indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali berdecak kesal saat mendapati dua suku kata andalan Sasuke kembali terdengar oleh telinganya.

" _Maa_ ~~ _Teme_. Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" _Love Hotel_." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Membuat gadis muda berkacamata yang sendari tadi diam mendengar perdebatan SasuNaru menoleh cepat ke arah SasuNaru.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang tergerainya melambai-lambai mengikuti arus angin.

"Ini kan masih pagi _Teme_. Kenapa kita harus ke hotel?" tanya Naruto heran. Dahi nya nampak mengernyit. Mencoba menganalisa maksud dan tujuan Sasuke pergi ke hotel pagi-pagi.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya. _Onyx_ nya dengan cepat menatap Naruto yang masih dalam mode berpikir. Sasuke nampak menyeringai. _Mood_ nya telah kembali dengan melihat wajah polos Naruto.

' _Sepertinya ini akan menarik_ ' pikir Sasuke.

" _Ne, Teme_! Kenapa kau diam saja?" buru Naruto tak sabar.

"Ada masalah jika ke hotel di pagi hari? Bukankah itu tempat kencan paling menyenangkan?" goda Sasuke dengan intonasi datarnya. Dan jangan lupakan jika Sasuke masih memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_! Harusnya kita ke hotel malam hari saja. Apa kau masih mengantuk, _Teme_? Sampai-sampai harus pergi ke hotel? Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke asrama saja?" heran Naruto dan memandang penasaran ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Benar kan apa yang dia pikirkan. Ini pasti akan menarik. 'Gadis'nya akan selalu membuat kejutan untuknya.

Sedangkan gadis muda berkacamata yang sendari tadi kehilangan focus membacanya nampak ber _sweetdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Naruto. Gadis muda tersebut nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan membaca.

" _Chibi Kitsune_." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Naruto segera waspada dengan nada bicara Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup pengalaman untuk siaga ketika Sasuke berbicara dengan nada rendahnya.

" _H-Ha'i_." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Apa kau masih mengingat apa arti 'kencan'?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada main-main. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika.

.

" _Kencan bagi ku bukanlah mentraktir makan, tapi.. melakukan ciuman sepanjang hari.. hanya berdua. Kau dan aku."_

 _._

Naruto ingat sekarang. Terimakasih pada kelebatan ingatan saat Sasuke membisikinya seuntaian kalimat yang membuat ia uring-uringan.

 _GLUP_

Naruto nampak menelan ludah gugup.

" _T-Teme_." Panggil Naruto ragu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati setiap ekspresi dari Naruto yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Hn."

"Kau. Kau tidak serius kan tentang, eng~ pengertian ken-can mu itu." Tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Bukankah itu tempat kencan yang sangat sempurna, _Chibi_?" seringai khas Sasuke kembali menghampiri wajah tampannya saat mendapati raut ketakutan Naruto.

"Suke." Panggil Naruto dengan intonasi tinggi. "Bagaimana jika berkencan di taman bermain, _ttebayo_." Cetus Naruto tiba-tiba. Berusaha mengusulkan tempat agar terhindar dari _Love Hotel_ pilihan Sasuke.

"Kekanakan."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendapati respon Sasuke.

"Bagian mananya yang kekanakan, _tteba_! Lagian aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Ayolah, _Teme_." Bujuk Naruto dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

Sasuke benci keramaian. Ia benci ketika harus berkumpul dengan orang banyak dan mendapati gadis-gadis yang merayunya. Pengecualian jika gadis itu adalah Naruto. Maka tanpa pikir dua kali ia akan membalas setiap rayuan Naruto.

"Yah, _Teme_! Kita pergi ke taman bermain." Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

" _Yatta_!" teriak Naruto senang. Ia bahkan sampai meninju udara kosong saking senangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Naruto yang sedang senang.

"Di taman bermain ada biang lala. Aku rasa, tidak akan buruk jika menghabiskan ciuman dia biang lala. Kau ternyata romantis juga, _Chibi_!"

Petir tak kasat mata seolah menyambar Naruto saat ini. Gerakan _celebration_ nya terhenti seketika. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

' _Mati saja kau, Teme!_ ' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan sang gadis muda di ujung halte nampak tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dengan lirikan tak ketara ia melihat ekspresi si pirang.

Naruto nampak menggeram kesal. Otaknya sedang mencari seribu alasan untuk menghindari kencan versi Sasuke. Di wajahnya nampak terlukis senyum palsu yang benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

" _T-Teme_. Sejujurnya aku… mm~~ kau tahu, aku.. aku tidak begitu menyukai ketinggian. Yah! Aku phobia dengan ketinggian, _ttebayo_. Jadi bagaimana jika ke taman bermain tanpa biang lala, _tteba_?" Naruto dan alasan briliannya. Begitulah ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Naruto. Ekpresi kepuasan karena ia pikir bisa terhindar dari kencan versi Sasuke.

"Hn, apa kau memang sebodoh itu. _Usuratonkachi_?"

 _Twitch_

"Apa maksud mu, _Teme_!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Jika kau takut ketinggian, untuk apa ke taman bermain yang memiliki wahana permainan identik dengan tinggi? Apa kau mau ke rumah hantu supaya aku bisa memeluk mu dan mencium mu sepanjang waktu?"

"TIDAK!" seru Naruto lantang dan cepat, secepat ucapan Sasuke yang baru selesai.

Sasuke nampak menaikkan alis.

"Kau takut hantu?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Baik. Aku simpulkan diam mu sebagai 'ya'. Lalu. Kau ingin bermain apa, _Dobe_?" ejek Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

Dahi Naruto nampak berkedut.

"Kau! _Teme_! Setelah mengatai _kitsune_ ku. Mengatai aku pendek. Bahkan menyebutku dengan pecundang. Sekarang kau memanggil ku _DOBE_? Kau mau mati? Hah!"

"Hn,"

" _TEME_!" jerit Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdenging. Jeritan kesal Naruto benar-benar bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya.

" _Urusse yo, Dobe_." Balas Sasuke seraya berdiri saat ada bus yang ditunggu telah datang.

Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dan memasuki bus, Naruto dengan sigap juga ikut berdiri dan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

" _Teme_ , kita akan kemana?"

"Hn,"

"Yak!"

"Karena kau tidak menyukai semua wahana permainan maka kita akan tetap ke _Love Hotel_ , _Dobe_."

Dan dengan selesainya jawaban Sasuke, _sapphire_ indah Naruto nampak membola.

.

.

.

Naruto nampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya jenaka. Dia sungguh takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang dengan wajah datarnya berjalan di depannya.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi idiot disana, _Dobe_?" ketus Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

" _Ne_ , _Ne_. _Teme_! Tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit, _ttebayo_? Kau selalu saja pedas." Keluh Naruto dan mulai berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku selalu lembut jika mencium mu. Apa aku pernah kasar dalam mencium mu?"

 _Smirk_

Seketika rona merah memenuhi wajah Naruto hingga telinga.

"B-Bukan begitu. Yak! _Teme_! Kenapa kau selalu mesum, hah!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn,"

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

" _Ano sa_ , _Ano sa_! _Teme_! Jadi, kau suka memainkan pedang?"

"Hn, tapi aku lebih menyukai katana."

"Apa kau sering berlatih di _dojo_ ini?"

"Ini milik Kakek ku."

"Apa kau asli Tokyo?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi kau berasal dari mana?"

"Ck! Kenapa kau begitu berisik, _Chibi_."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali marah, _tteba_." Keluh Naruto dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba bertingkah _cute_ didepan ku, _Chibi_?"

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu, Suke?"

Sasuke nampak berdecak.

"Lupakan!" ujarnya ketus dan kembali berjalan. Diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

" _Ne_ , Suke. Apa _Love Hotel_ nya ada disekitar sini?"

Sasuke nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lewat bahunya, ia melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah penasaran. Terkadang berbinar saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang, kita akan ke _Love Hotel_. Tapi yang ku tahu ini adalah _dojo_ pelatihan pedang. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke dan menuntun Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Sepi mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Nampak beberapa pedang menjadi ornament-ornament penghias dinding. Diujung ruangan terdapat tempat yang menyediakan pedang kayu.

Sasuke berjalan ke ujung ruangan.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke _Love Hotel_?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Apalagi melihat seringai mesum disana.

"Tentu saja tidak, _ttebayo_. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Aku senang jika kau tidak mengajak ku kesana."

Narutopun tersenyum senang. ' _Karena itu artinya kau tidak akan mencium ku, ttebayo_.'

Sasuke nampak sibuk melepaskan _headphone_ dan tas kecil yang ia bawa dari asrama. Meletakkan dengan rapi ke sebuah tatanan rak yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk menaruh barang-barang.

"Penampilan mu sekarang hanya cocok untuk tempat ini, _Chibi_. Kau pikir, kemana kita akan kencan dengan celana training dan kaos oblong serta jaket lusuh mu itu." Sarkas Sasuke.

Sedikitnya, Sasuke masih merasa kesal dengan penampilan Naruto yang sungguh diluar ekspentasinya. Tapi, Sasuke juga sudah sadar jika 'gadis' yang ia kencani ini memang berbeda.

Sasuke dibuat tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana ia bisa terjerat oleh si pirang berisik disampingnya ini. Yang sekarang sedang mengoceh tak jelas.

' _Dia benar-benar bukan tipe ku_ ' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. ' _Tapi dia bisa menaklukkan ku. Lalu aku bisa apa._ ' Lanjutnya bermonolog.

" _Ne_ Suke. Jadi kau akan mengajari ku bermain pedang?" tanya Naruto _excited_. Jaket telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Menyisakan kaos oblong warna putih dengan gambar pusaran angin ditengah dada.

"Bukankah kau masuk _club_ judo? Aku sangat ingin merasakan kekuatan mu, _Chibi_."

Ini tantangan.

Naruto suka tantangan. Ia bisa melihat senyum menyebalkan dari si bungsu Uchiha saat mengatakan ' _Aku ingin merasakan kekuatan mu_ '. Seolah wajahnya sedang meremehkan kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. Seringaian yang jarang ia keluarkan saat menjadi perempuan. Naruto merasakan dirinya yang asli kembali meliar saat mendapatkan tantangan dari Sasuke.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan menangis karena bantingan ku, _Teme_." Ujar Naruto dengan _sapphire_ memandang remeh Sasuke yang sedang menggelar matras.

"Hn, lakukan jika kau memang bisa." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, _ttebayo_. Aku sering memenangkan pertandingan judo, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah. Jangan menyesal jika ternyata kau kalah, _Chibi_. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu."

 _Smirk_

Naruto benci Sasuke.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto membenci semua ekspresi dari Sasuke. Itu selalu membuat dirinya berdebar tak nyaman. Seolah dirinya bergejolak ingin menghancurkan wajah mesum yang selalu menyeringai padanya.

.

Deru nafas yang memberat nampak memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan. Naruto nampak sedang mengatur nafas dengan tidur teletangnya. Dadanya naik turun.

"Kau sudah akan mengalah, _Chibi_?" tanya Sasuke tak serius. Dia hanya ingin mengejek Naruto yang selalu sesumbar akan membantingnya. Tapi bahkan menyentuh-nya saja Naruto tak bisa.

" _Urusai_ , _Teme_! Aku akan membalas mu. Tapi tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan nafas ku lagi." Jawab Naruto tanpa mau kehilangan harga dirinya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto datar. Dirinya masih berdiri dengan tenang tanpa kelelahan sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang bahkan bernafas saja dia kesulitan.

"Hn. Kau sungguh tidak ada baiknya sama sekali, _Dobe_. Payah dalam basket dan bela diri."

Naruto terdiam.

 _Sapphire_ nya memandang kosong atap _dojo_ tempat ia bernaung sekarang. Telapak tangannya mengepal membentuk sebuah tinjuan.

Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto yang menggeram kesal dan membentuk tinjunya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto mencoba bangkit kembali dan memandang sengit kearah Sasuke.

' _Mudah sekali membuatnya kembali bersemangat_ ' monolog Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan saat Naruto sudah mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Sasuke. Melayangkan kakinya untuk bisa menendang tulang rusuk Sasuke. Namun dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar.

Naruto tidak menyerah begitu saja dan kembali memutar tubuhnya ingin meninju Sasuke. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke dengan cepat berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Menyerah sajalah, _Dobe_." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan focus. Tengkuknya meremang karena hembusan nafas Sasuke.

.

" _Baiklah. Jangan menyesal jika ternyata kau kalah, Chibi. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu."_

" _Tidak akan, Teme! Aku pasti mengalahkan mu, ttebayo."_

" _Jika kau kalah, minggu depan kau harus berkencan dengan ku lagi. Dan kau harus lebih menata penampilan mu."_

" _Mana bisa begitu."_

" _Disini, kekuatan mu yang menentukan Naruto. Apa kau takut?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak!"_

.

Dan percakapan beberapa saat lalu kembali terngiang ditelinga Naruto.

" _Kusso_! Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan, hah! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesal dan menyerang Sasuke membabi buta.

Sedangkan Sasuke dengan tenang menangkis semua pergerakan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu lemah, _Chibi_. Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi diri jika kau selemah ini."

" _Urusai_ , _Teme_! Kau bicara terlalu banyak!"

BRUK

Naruto tersungkur dengan posisi terlentang. Badannya terasa berat dan tak dapat digerakkan. _Sapphire_ nya menatap nyalang pada _onyx_ yang kini ada diatasnya.

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau kalah untuk ketiga kalinya, _Dobe_. Dan itu artinya masih ada tiga kali kencan untuk minggu-minggu berikutnya." Putus Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan wajah kesal Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Suke."

"Hn."

Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah mempersempit jarak wajah antara dirinya dan Naruto. Naruto segera memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah cukup pengalaman untuk harus segera menghidar saat wajah Sasuke telah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Suke, kau terlalu dekat." Cicit Naruto seraya berusaha melepaskan kuncian Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku pernah lebih dekat dari ini?" balas Sasuke tak acuh dan masih memandang intens manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Ngg~ _Teme_. Kau sungguh akan menyesal jika terus mencium ku."

"Aku belum menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus menyesal."

" _Te_ -"

Dan, Naruto tidak dapat mengeluarkan alasannya lagi saat bibir basah dan hangat Sasuke membungkam bibirnya. Melumat dan menyesapnya dalam.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kuncian tangannya yang membatasi pergerakan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menyusuri pinggang Naruto dan merayap ke atas. Bibirnya masih aktif mencium lembut 'gadis' dalam tindihannya saat ini.

Sasuke benar-benar terbuai dengan ciuman ini. Bahkan Sasuke juga berhasil membuat Naruto ikut dalam ritme ciuman mereka. Meski gerakan bibir Naruto masih terlihat kaku.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

' _Got you!_ ' sorak Sasuke senang.

Ciuman mereka berakhir setelah lima menit dan Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke karena kebutuhan oksigen. Sasuke nampak masih belum puas dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Sebelum.

 _Kruyuk_

Suara perut Naruto menginterupsi.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke manatap Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah masih setia memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Tangannya terulur memalingkan wajah Naruto agar kembali memandang _onyx_ nya.

Pandangan Naruto nampak _random_. Meskipun wajahnya telah kembali menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke dibuat gemas dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan." Putus Sasuke akhirnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Dan setelahnya, ia beranjak dari tubuh Naruto.

Membantu Naruto berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Masih terlalu _shock_ untuk mencerna semua kejadian tadi.

Apa baru saja dia membalas ciuman Sasuke?

Kenapa?

Bukankah, dia sadar jika dirinya adalah laki-laki. Bukan salah Sasuke jika dia terus mencium Naruto. Karena, Sasuke berpikir Naruto adalah wanita.

Tapi dia. Dia sangat tahu jika dia laki-laki.

Dan kenapa dia membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Naruto masih gagal paham dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sibuk dengan fikirannya, hingga tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus menggandengnya keluar dari ruangan yang sebelumnya menjadi saksi bisu dari ciumannya dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeCont**

.

.

.

 _ **Yosh Mina!**_

 _ **Maaf karena keterlambatan updet Vee. Sebenarnya bisa aja Vee ga telat. Tapi adegan diatas ga bakal ada. Haha**_

 _ **Karena Vee tahu bakal dapet demo jika tidak ada kencan SasuNaru makanya Vee buat ini panjang. *iyakan?**_

 _ **Maaf jika chap ini agak awkward. Karena diawal chap, Vee nulis saat Vee lagi vilek. Jadi ga begitu focus. Maaf ya.**_

 _ **Dan Vee juga mau ijin untuk tidak updet sampai akhir bulan Juli. Akan updet lagi agustus. Karena pekerjaan Vee semakin menumpuk saat menjelang lebaran dan musti kejar target juga. Dan Vee juga mau pulang kampong. Laptop Vee ga akan Vee bawa. Jadi maaf ya harus menelantarkan fict ini sampai akhir Juli. Hoho**_

 _ **Dan ini dia balasan review untuk yang tidak login. Yang login sudah Vee balas via PM ya. Karena kemarin Vee sempet buka laptop. Hhe**_

 **Guest** **_1** **:: j** **angan panggil saya 'Thor-san' dong. Hehe. Panggil saja Vee^^. Chap ini sudah ada** _ **clue**_ **tentang siapa 'dia' ya. Bisa menebak 'dia' siapa? *plak. Ga! Becanda aku! Hehe. Vee sebenernya ga pengen buat teka-teki siapa 'dia'. Hanya saja, Vee suka aja goda reader *doubleplak. Haha. Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi. Hehe. Yosh. Sudah lanjut ya.**

 **Guest** **_2 :: Kyaa~~ Sasuke emang Vee buat mesum. Haha. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Singkat ga? Hoho. Aduh *hands up* Vee ga sanggup kalau seminggu 2 chap. Haha. Bener2 ga sanggup. Ok, ini lanjutannya. ^^**

 **Ichijo sena** **:: Haha. Ini juga kan? Yah walau ada selingan Naruko nya. Habis banyak yang nanya siapa 'dia' sih. Termasuk Sena-san. Hehe. Akh, Vee juga suka adegan itu. Cz, Vee bayangin seberapa mesumnya Sasu. Kyaa~~ *mimisan. Yah bisa disimpulkan kan ya? Mengawali kencan dengan ciuman dan mengakhiri kencan dengan ciuman. Sepanjang hari kan *smirk. Akh terimakasih untuk komen parodinya. Naru memang hanya milik Sasuke. Kkk~. Yosh! Vee selalu semangat.**

 **Ano-chan** **:: akh iya, sabar ya Ano-chan. Sebentar lagi akan YAOI kok. 1 chap lagi kayanya. Tapi ga janji untuk buat SasuGaa rebutan yang mainstream. Yah, aku kan juga harus menjaga perasaan baby Ruko. Tapi tenang. Sasu punya saingan kok nanti. *smirk. Dan hei. Si 'dia' itu bukan siapa-siapanya Ruko-chan lhoh. *bocoran. Haha. Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi. *smirk.**

 **Aikhazuna117** **:: Cukup panggil Vee aja ok. Hehe. Kyyaa~~ Ai-chan bikin Vee takjub. Ai-chan bisa berkarat O.O? haha. Nanti, Ai juga bakal tahu siapa 'dia' *smirk. Shika bakal ada masanya sendiri Ai-chan. Sabar yah. Aku juga suka pair mereka. Liat mereka di anime itu. Suka jejeritan sendiri. Tapi Narutonya masih setia sama si SASUKE. Haha. Ga peduli seberapa baik Gaara ataupun seberapa perhatiannya Shika. Hihi. Yosh. Ini updet.**

 **Retnoelf :: Ok! Sudah Next** **ya** **.**

 _ **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav, follow dan siders. Maaf jika ada yang terlewat. Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini. Sebagai pembangkit semangat buat chap depan. Hehe**_

 _ **Akhir kata**_

 _ **~Salam Vee**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terus memandang ke depan. Wajahnya nampak datar namun bibir tipisnya terlihat melengkung ke atas. Sasuke terus memperhatikan seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau akan terus menghiraukan makanan mu, _Chibi_?" suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ini semua salah mu, _Teme_! Sudah ku katakan aku ingin makan ramen, _ttebayo_! Kenapa kau masih mengajak ku makan ala tuan muda, huh!" gerutu Naruto masih membuang muka dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan ramen, _Dobe_! Kau yang sudah bodoh bisa tambah bodoh." Ujar Sasuke cuek lalu meneguk _ocha_ nya yang masih mengepul. Meletakkan _ocha_ di samping mangkuk nasi yang telah kosong.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit. "Berhenti mengejek ku, _Teme_! Aku tidak bodoh, _tteba_! Dan darimana kau tahu aku terlalu banyak makan ramen! Jangan sok tahu, _Teme_."

Sasuke hanya mengukir senyum lembut. Masih memandang Naruto yang enggan menunjukkan wajahnya. Angin semilir menerpa mereka berdua. Mengibarkan helaian poni Sasuke dan juga rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan mu, _Chibi_." Sasuke merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi datar tanpa senyuman. "Aku juga tahu seberapa dekatnya kau dengan bocah merah itu." Lanjut Sasuke dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto melirikkan ujung matanya untuk melihat Sasuke saat mendengar intonasi suaranya yang berubah. Naruto menghela nafas saat mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke serta raut wajah Sasuke yang semakin tidak enak untuk dilihat. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dia teman ku, _ttebayo_. Jadi wajar jika kami dekat. Bahkan, kau dan aku yang tidak pernah akur juga bisa dekat kan?" Naruto mengukir senyum tiga jari. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas dan tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh mata elang Sasuke. " _Ano sa_ , sepertinya makanan ini tidak buruk juga, _ttebayo_." Gumam Naruto dan mulai memegang sumpit. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini apa lagi yang membuat mu marah, _Teme_! Kau benar-benar pemarah sekali, _ttebayo_." Gerutu Naruto dan meletakkan kembali sumpit yang telah ia pegang.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali meminum _ocha_ nya.

Naruto hanya menggeram kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

"Hn, cepat habiskan makanan mu. Aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat." Balas Sasuke datar. _Onyx_ nya tidak lepas mengawasi pergerakan si pirang di depannya.

"Apa kau akan mengajak ku ke _dojo_ lagi?" tanya Naruto penasaran. _Sapphire_ nya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kita masih di _dojo_ , _Chibi_." Jawab Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Yah terserahlah, sekarang beritahu aku. Kemana kita akan pergi, _Teme_?" kesal Naruto dan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat seberapa manisnya Naruto saat ini hanya bisa menyeringai jahil. "Ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa mencium mu sepuas ku." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

" _TEME HENTAI_!" teriak Naruto histeris dan menutupi bibirnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Serius Dei- _Nii_! Kau benar-benar berselingkuh dari Sasori- _Nii_? Woaaah!" seru seorang gadis pirang yang masih memegang _tab_ ditangannya. _Sapphire_ nya nampak berbinar senang.

CKLEK

Seruan sang gadis membuat seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang masih basah menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Oe! Gadis nakal! Sudah ku katakan jangan menyentuh barang ku, hmm! Cepat letakkan _tab_ itu, Naruko!" teriak Deidara.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan jangan coba-coba mengancam ku, kau tahu seberapa mengerikannya Naru _Nii-chan_ jika sudah marah kan." Balas Naruko cuek dan masih memainkan _tab_ ditangannya.

" _Omae_! Cep-"

"Woaaah! Kalian bahkan tidur bersama! Woaah! Bagaimana jika Sasori- _Nii_ tahu-"

"Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang ku bunuh, Naruko!" sentak Deidara kesal dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Naruko malah tertawa geli mendengar intonasi merajuk dari sepupunya.

"Kau pasti sudah tak bernyawa terlebih dahulu sebelum berhasil membunuhku, Dei- _Nii_!" teriak Naruko dengan binar jahilnya.

Dan dapat Naruko dengar teriakan-teriakan frustasi dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Naruko hanya terkikik pelan. Masih melihat _tab_ yang menampilkan foto-foto yang diambil dari beberapa _scene_.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Dei- _Nii_ benar-benar berselingkuh. Yah walaupun ku akui memang lelaki ini tak kalah tampan dari Sasori- _Nii_. Dan yah, kurasa lelaki ini lebih ekspresif daripada Sasori- _Nii_." Nilai Naruko sambil memperhatikan _tab_ yang ia pegang dengan seksama.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi Naruko yang masih mengamati _tab_ ditangannya. Naruko mendongak dan mendapati Deidara yang sedang mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"Kau akan pergi, Dei- _Nii_?"

"Ya, dan kau lebih baik disini saja, hmm." Jawab Deidara cepat seraya memilah atasan apa yang akan ia kenakan.

"Kau akan menemui siapa? Sasori- _Nii_ atau.." tanya Naruko mengambang.

Deidara menghentikan gerakannya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruko yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Untuk beberapa alasan aku benar-benar membenci mu, Naruko! Hmm."

Naruko hanya tersenyum pelan mendengar hardikan sepupunya. "Salah mu sendiri berselingkuh."

"Aku akan pergi dengan _Danna_. Hmm. Kau baik-baiklah di apartemen, jangan keluyuran. Tunggu aku pulang, aku akan mengantar mu, hmm." Wanti Deidara yang sudah mendapatkan atasan apa yang akan dikenakannya.

"Kau benar-benar berselingkuh Dei- _Nii_?" tanya Naruko dengan raut wajah serius. Tidak ada lagi binar jahil diwajahnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Naruko memandang Deidara lekat. Ia cukup merasa sedih mendengar intonasi suara yang dipakai sepupunya.

"Kau tidak menyukai perselingkuhan mu ini kan?" pancing Naruko yang masih ingin tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh sepupunya.

"Bukan urusan mu, _Gaki_. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut saja. _Danna_ bilang dia juga membawa sepupunya." Sahut Dedidara yang masih memegang _smartphone_ nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya akan mengganggu Dei- _Nii_ dan Sasori- _Nii_ saja." Balas Naruko seraya meletakkan _tab_ yang sendari tadi ia pegang ke meja dekat tempat tidur Deidara.

"Justru akan semakin mengganggu jika kau tak ikut, _Gaki_. Hmm."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruko polos yang kini telah merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

" _Danna_ mengajak sepupunya, hmm. jika kau tak ikut maka kita akan jalan bertiga. Aku yakin kau tak sepolos Naruto, Ruko- _chan_. Hmm." Jelas Deidara dengan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Naruko.

"Tidak! Dei- _Nii_ tidak bisa memaksa ku menemani orang yang tak ku kenal, _ttebane_! Akan ku adukan pada _Nii-chan_ jika Dei- _Nii_ berani melakukannya."

"Naruko! Apa kau masih berpaku pada orang brengsek itu! Hmm." Ini bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan dari Deidara. Naruko hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah Naruko, lupakan lelaki itu, hmm. Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan ku, hmm." Dan dengan berhentinya ucapan Deidara, dengan sadis ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruko diiringi lalu menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Deidara

"Dei- _Nii_! Lepaskan aku, _tteba._ Aku akan mengadukan mu pada Naruto _Nii-chan_! _Hanasai_!" teriakan Naruko menjadi latar suara adegan Deidara yang masih kekeh menyeret Naruko keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne_.. _Ne_.. Suke! Lihat! Apa mereka sedang berlatih pedang?" tanya Naruto antusias saat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan menggunakan _bokken*_.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tahu, Naruto tidak bertanya. Dia hanya kelewat antusias saja.

"Suke! Apa kau bisa memainkan seperti yang mereka mainkan, _tteba_?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memancarkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Sekarang Naruto mengimbangi langkah Sasuke dan memandang _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Jika kau bisa, kenapa tidak mengajari ku, _Teme_!" kesal Naruto dan melepaskan pandangan matanya pada _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Fisik mu terlalu lemah, _Chibi_. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengimbangi ku. Jika kau sudah bisa mengimbangi ku, aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Balas Sasuke dengan intonasi mengejek yang sangat ketara.

Naruto memandang sengit Sasuke. "Oe _Teme_! Kau jangan menghina ku, _tteba_. Aku bisa saja mengimbangi mu. Aku tadi hanya sedang kelaparan saja, _ttebayo_." Sanggah Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan yang mendapat geraman kesal dari Naruto.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam _dojo._ Dengan Naruto yang terus memperhatikan sekelililngnya. Ia tak berhenti berdecak kagum dan mengungkapkan dengan antusias apa yang dilihatnya pada Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya singkat.

Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mengajak adik kecil rekreasi saja. Sesekali Sasuke akan mengejek Naruto yang tentu saja akan dibalas sengit oleh Naruto. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah mencapai jalan raya.

" _Ne_ Suke. Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberitahu ku, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kali yang hanya dibalas lirikan _onyx_ Sasuke. "Huh, dasar _Kuso Teme_!" kesal Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang kesal dan mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya. Yang tentu saja ditepis dengan kasar oleh Naruto. "Jangan mengusak rambut ku seolah kau mengenal ku, _ttebayo_. Aku sedang tidak mengenal mu saat ini." Acuh Naruto dan kembali bersidekap tangan. Sejujurnya ia cukup takut jika Sasuke mengetahui rambut palsunya. Meskipun Naruto memakai _wig_ dengan bahan rambut asli sehingga terasa halus jika disentuh, tetap saja ia takut ketahuan.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Benarkah? Baiklah, mari kita berkenalan. Aku si tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi siapa nama mu, manis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Si tampan apanya! Bukankah nama mu Uchiha _Teme_ Sasuke, _ttebayo_!" balas Naruto cepat.

"Hn, kau bilang tidak mengenalku. Tapi kau bahkan terlihat sangat mengenal ku." Goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto kesal sekaligus frustasi.

" _TEME_! Mati saja kau!" kesal Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan senyuman geli.

"Nanti kau rindu padaku," Sasuke semakin senang menggoda Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan merindu-"

" _Otouto_ ," panggil sebuah suara yang berhasil menghentikan interaksi SasuNaru. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, memandang sang pemanggil yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

" _Aniki_." Balas Sasuke singkat. Wajahnya yang tadi menampilkan ekspresi geli karena tingkah Naruto kini kembali datar. Sedangkan Naruto masih memperhatikan sang pemuda dengan surai sebahu yang dikuncir rendah.

"Ku pikir aku salah mengenali. Ternyata memang benar kau, _Otouto_." Ujar sang pemuda yang dapat dipanggil dengan Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke datar dan mengalihkan _onyx_ nya pada 'gadis' blonde yang berada disamping adiknya. Naruto yang merasa sedang dipandangi akhirnya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau teman Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum lembut.

" _Ha'i_. Namikaze Naruto _desu_." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Uchiha Itachi," balas Itachi singkat dengan senyum tipis.

" _Ne_ Itachi- _Nii_ , jadi kau kakak dari Sasuke?" tanya Naruto antusias. Itachi menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa berbeda? Sasuke selalu saja berwajah datar, Itachi-Nii lebih tampan." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang memandang Naruto kesal.

"Dilihat darimanapun tetap akulah yang tampan, _Dobe_." Sahut Sasuke kesal karena dibandingkan lagi dengan kakaknya.

" _Iie_! Itachi- _Nii_ lebih tampan daripada kau, _Te_ - _me_!" goda Naruto dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar godaan Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

Itachi yang melihat interaksi antara SasuNaru dan juga bagaimana ekspresi adiknya sekarang hanya terdiam. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah mengembalikan adiknya yang penuh ekspresi semasa kecil dulu.

" _Ne_ , _Otouto_. Kau baru saja mengunjungi _Ojii_ - _Sama_?"

Sasuke menolehkan atensinya ke arah Itachi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya bermain sebentar di ruangan biasa. Dan ya, mengambil sarapan juga. Tapi aku tidak menemui _Ojii-Sama_." Jelas Sasuke sebagai bentuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan salam mu nanti. Kau akan pergi?" tanya Itachi yang hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Hn,"

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut ke asrama. Jangan lupa menghubungi _Haha_ dan _Chichi_. Mereka merindukan mu." Wanti Itachi seraya mengusak rambut Sasuke yang langsung ditepis oleh empunya rambut. " _Aniki_ pergi dulu." Pamit Itachi kemudian.

"Hn,"

Itachi mengarahkan _onyx_ nya ke arah Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Pamit Itachi pada Naruto dan mengusak rambut pirang Naruto.

" _Ha'i_. Hati-hati di jalan, Itachi- _Nii_." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Itachi menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada dipinggir jalan.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menyentaknya hingga Naruto kini berhadapan dengannya. Sorot mata Sasuke begitu tajam menatap _sapphire_ yang tadi melotot hendak marah menjadi ketakutan.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Naruto terbata.

Sasuke tak menjawab panggilan Naruto. Tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi tangan kanan Naruto. "Jangan pernah sekalipun menolak sentuhan ku, tapi menyukai sentuhan orang lain, _Chibi_." Desis Sasuke tajam. Naruto meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Dan ingat baik-baik. Aku lebih tampan daripada si _Baka Aniki_." Tegas Sasuke dan kemudian menyeret Naruto supaya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"O-Oe! _Teme_! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lepaskan tangan ku, _tteba_. Oe, _Teme_!"

.

Semilir angin membelai kulit tan Naruto. Menerbangkan surai pirang panjangnya. Disebelahnya, Sasuke nampak anteng memandang hamparan laut luas. Memperhatikan polah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Atau orang tua yang sedang menjaga buah hati mereka. Di sisi lain juga nampak para remaja yang sedang bermain voli pantai.

"Suke," panggil Naruto tanpa mengalihkan _sapphire_ nya dari birunya lautan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dan menolehkan _onyx_ nya ke arah Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan." Naruto mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius dan balas menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto nampak menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup sekarang.

"Sasuke, ku harap setelah aku menceritakan ini. Kau bisa mengubah beberapa kebiasaan mu, _tteba_. Dan kumohon untuk tetap merahasiakan ini, _ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto dengan intonasi kecemasan yang sangat ketara.

Sasuke masih diam. Menunggu Naruto untuk siap mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Naruto melirik _onyx_ Sasuke sekejap dan membuang muka lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh tak tenang.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta mu, _Chibi_?" ejek Sasuke untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi kaku.

"Ck, diamlah _Teme_. Aku sedang membangun suasana untuk mengatakannya, _ttebayo_. Jangan menganggu ku." Sahut Naruto kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Bagaimanapun kau mengungkapkannya, tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk ku." Goda Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto menghiraukan nada menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Kau tahu aku mempunyai saudara kembar kan." Ini bukan pertanyaan, Sasuke tahu itu. Meski begitu ia tetap mengaggukan kepalanya ringan.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Naruko, _ttebayo_. Sendari kecil aku selalu berusaha menjadi pelindungnya." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan kembali menatap Sasuke tepat di iris _onyx_ Sasuke. "Suke, maukah kau mendengarkan cerita ku, _tteba_?" tanya Naruto penuh pengharapan.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat dan menyamankan diri bersandar pada kursi pantai yang kini ia tempati. Memandang Naruto yang nampak gelisah di kursinya. Mereka hanya berjarak oleh meja yang menjadi pemisah.

"Naruko, saudara kembar ku adalah gadis yang manis. Dia tidak seheboh diriku, _tteba_. Dia lebih pendiam tapi sangat manis, _ttebayo_. Sebenarnya dia bisa sangat antusias bila bersama orang terdekatnya. Seperti aku dan Deidara- _Nii_ , sepupu ku. Tapi sekarang, naruko lebih pendiam bila dengan ku, _ttebayo_." Raut wajah Naruto berubah suram saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat sangat bangga menceritakan tentang saudara kembarnya.

"Semua itu bermula sejak satu tahun yang lalu, _tteba_." lanjut Naruto dan menerawang jauh ke arah samudra luas didepannya. "Saat Naruko telah jatuh cinta pada teman ku tanpa sepengetahuanku." Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke memperhatikan semua ekspresi yang ada pada Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto yang tadi terlihat senang menjadi muram dan terlihat depresi.

"Saat aku sedang berlatih basket untuk pertandingan tahunan. Naruko diam-diam pergi menemui teman ku yang kebetulan adalah _senpai_ ku. Aku dan _senpai_ ku saling mengenal karena _judo_. Dan entah bagaiman Naruko bisa mengenal _senpai_ ku masih menjadi misteri untuk ku, _ttebayo_. Yah walaupun _senpai_ pernah ke rumah tapi itu sangat jarang." Naruto kembali terdiam. Menatap Sasuke yang masih memandangnya. Ia tersenyum karena Sasuke ternyata benar-benar mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Setelah pertemuan itu, Naruko berubah pada ku. Dia mengurung diri semalaman bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuk ku, _ttebayo_." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, _dattebayo_. Selama ini Ruko- _chan_ selalu membuka pintunya untuk ku."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Naruto terlihat sangat sedih. Ia belum tahu apa masalah Naruto dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Sasuke masih diam tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sampai pada akhirnya, Naruko mengasingkan diri kesini. Dia tidak meberitahu ku, _ttebayo_. Aku sangat marah tentu saja. Aku bahkan membentak _Haha_." Naruto terlihat menyesal saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Sampai akhirnya aku berada disini untuk menyusulnya, _ttebayo._ " Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto lembut yang dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Lelaki yang kau temui di halte dulu," Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Menarik nafas untuk kemudian ia hembuskan dengan keras. "Lelaki itu, adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang kini berkencan dengan mu." Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mampu melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia sungguh takut. Takut akan reaksi Sasuke karena telah ia tipu.

.

.

.

 **HANASANAI**

.

.

.

* _Bokken_ : Pedang seukuran katana yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat keras. Biasa digunakan untuk berlatih pedang.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai, Vee kembali dengan lanjutan super singkat. Maaf.**_

 _ **Vee cuman mau menyapa dulu, karena lama ga updet, nyahaha.**_

 _ **Mina, Vee kehilangan selera menulis. *plak.**_

 _ **Bukan deng, Vee hanya malas menulis saja. *doubleplak. Haha**_

 _ **Chap ini cuman Vee publish untuk tahu minat dari reader aja. Vee ingin tahu perkembangan ff Vee gimana. Karena jujur, sebenarnya Vee nunggu review dari beberapa orang yang dulu review ff Vee tapi ga review lagi. Vee jadi down dan ga pede. Pastilah ff Vee menjadi sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik. #pundung. *negative negative negative*. Hingga akhirnya munculah rasa malas berlebih mulai dari chap brapa ya, Vee lupa. Haha**_

 _ **Maafkan Vee ya. Hehe. Dan chap ini cuman basa-basi aja. Ga ada permasalahan atau apapun. *sengaja. Hehe.**_

 _ **So mina, maafkan Vee yang kurang ajar ini ya. Vee akan lanjut secepatnya saat rasa malas Vee sudah hilang. Hehe.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, maafkan Vee.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow dan juga untuk siders. Vee sayang kalian :***_

 _ **Maaf Vee belum bisa balas review dulu. Chap depan Vee usahakan balas review.**_

 _ **I love you mina!**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi. Maafkan Vee ya.**_

 _ **Akhir kata**_

 _ **~Salam Vee^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesal, terkejut, _awkward_ , salah tingkah dan berbagai perasaan tidak enak kini menyelimuti seorang gadis pirang panjang yang sedang terduduk kaku ditempatnya. _Sapphire_ nya menatap lurus ke depan. Menampilkan pemandangan yang sungguh sangat membuatnya semakin ingin berteriak marah dan kesal.

Pemandangan dimana seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat yang panjangnya bahkan sama dengan rambutnya sendiri, sedang berkutat dengan tanah liat dan didampingi oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai merah terang.

Ya, pemandangan sepupunya sendiri dan kekasih merahnya.

Namikaze Deidara dan Akasuna Sasori.

Naruko –sang gadis pirang- nampak mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana sikap sok imut sepupunya saat sedang berbicara dengan Sasori _Danna_ nya.

 _Sret_

Suara menyibak buku terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Naruko. Mendadak ia kembali menjadi kaku dan canggung. Diliriknya arah kanan. Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya berat dalam keheningan. Dapat ia lihat pemuda bersuarai merah bata dengan bekas luka '愛' di dahinya sedang tenggelam dengan buku bacaan yang sendari tadi ia baca.

Naruko merutuk dalam hati. Merutuki kesialan yang terus terjadi padanya. Dan semua kesialan ini terjadi karena sepupu tercintanya yang kini sedang menyeringai menang ke arahnya. Ingatan Naruko memutar kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

.

 _Setelah menyeret Naruko dengan tanpa perasaan, Deidara menjalankan mobil pemberian Sasori_ No Danna _nya dengan kecepatan_ maximum _yang berhasil membuat Naruko menjerit ketakutan dan Deidara menjerit senang._

" _Dei-_ Nii _! Cepat turunkan kecepatan mu,_ tteba _." Jerit Naruko yang sedang menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya._

" _Haha,_ Danna _memberikan ku_ Bugatti Veyron _supaya aku bisa dengan cepat berada ditempatnya,_ un _. Jadi diam saja kau,_ Gaki. _Hmm." Jawab Deidara tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya._

 _Naruko semakin menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan perasaan takut dan juga rasa mual yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Sedangkan Deidara sama sekali tak mempedulikan kondisi sepupunya._

 _Suara rem yang dipijak dan mobil yang berjalan pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti, membuat Naruko berani membuka matanya. Naruko masih belum memfokuskan pandangannya. Saat ini ia sedang mengusir rasa pusing yang menyentak kepalanya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Naruko-_ chan _?" tanya Deidara_ sing a song _. Ia hanya menggoda sepupu pirangnya yang sendari pagi tadi membuatnya kesal dengan pertanyaan tentang perselingkuhannya. Deidara berdecak kesal mengingat hal itu._

" _Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu suatu saat nanti, Namikaze Deidara!" bentak Naruko kesal dan memberikan_ deathglare _nya pada Deidara yang tentu saja hanya dibalas kekehan menyebalkan._

 _Setelah Naruko merasa detak jantungnya kembali normal, Naruko mengikuti jejak Deidara keluar dari mobil. Dilihatnya Deidara melemparkan kunci pada seorang berseragam hitam-hitam._

" _Kau akan terus bengong disitu, Ruko-_ chan _?" tanya Deidara masih dengan ekspresi menyebalkan bagi Naruko. Naruko tak menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari Deidara dan mengikuti langkah sang sepupu yang mulai memasuki sebuah bangunan._

 _Naruko mengamati sekelilingnya. Bangunan ini terlihat seperti rumah. Tapi kenapa sangat besar dan luas._

' _Apa ini istana?' pikir Naruko polos dan masih mengikuti langkah Deidara memasuki bangunan tersebut._

" _Dei-_ Nii _, kita dimana?" tanya Naruko tanpa menutupi rasa penasarannya._ Sapphire _nya masih menjelajah ruangan dengan arsitektur eropa. Tak lama kemudian_ sapphire _nya tertumpu pada foto keluarga yang menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah baby face dan bersurai merah terang._

" _Di rumah_ Danna _, un." Jawab Deidara cuek._

" _Aku tidak tahu jika Sasori-_ Nii _se-kaya ini, apa Naruto_ Nii-chan _tahu?" tanggap Naruko yang masih memperhatikan Deidara yang sedang berbincang kecil dengan salah satu maid yang menyambut kedatangan mereka._

" _Kau memang pintar Ruko-_ chan _. Tapi kau tidak pernah melihat sekeliling mu seperti yang Naruto lakukan, hmm." Balas Deidara sambil melirik Naruko lewat bahunya. Sedikit banyak Deidara menyinggung sifat anti-sosial Naruko._

 _Naruko menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda kesal. "Ku pikir kata '_ Danna _mengajak sepupunya' berarti kita akan pergi keluar. Kenapa sekarang kita malah kerumahnya?"_

" _Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruko-_ chan _?"_

" _Jawab saja pertanyaan ku, Dei-_ Nii _." Kesal Naruko karena niat terselubungnya diketahui. Ia masih mengikuti langkah Deidara dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak menuruni tangga._

" _Haha, kau memang lucu Naruko." Deidara tergelak, tak menghiraukan wajah sepupunya yang sudah berubah kesal. "Sepupu_ Danna _tidak ingin pergi kemanapun._ Danna _tidak mungkin meninggalkan sepupunya sendirian di rumah. Karena itulah sekarang kita ada disini, hmm." Jelas Deidara dan membuka pintu yang ada didepannya._

 _Naruko mengikuti langkah Deidara memasuki ruangan tersebut. Retinanya langsung menemukan sosok pemuda dengan surai merah terang yang sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa._

" _Kau sudah datang," sambut Sasori dan meletakkan buku ditangannya serta melepas kacamata bacanya._

"Tadaima, Danna _." Seru Deidara riang dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya._

"Okaeri _," jawab Sasori ringan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Deidara saat Deidara telah bergelayut manja dilengannya. Sasori mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Naruko yang masih memandang jengah pemandangan di depannya._

" _Kau datang juga, Naruko." Sambut Sasori._

" _Hmm," gumam Naruko untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori._

" _Kau pasti mengenalnya kan, Gaara." Pernyataan Sasori tiba-tiba mampu membuat Naruko kaku ditempatnya._

'Apa aku salah dengar. _' Batin Naruko ragu dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru._

Hazel meet sapphire.

" _Hn, aku dan Namikaze-san satu kelas." Jawab Gaara singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang sendari tadi menjadi bacaannya. Sedangkan Naruko masih memusatkan sappirenya pada sosok Gaara yang terduduk anggun di sofa yang berada diujung ruangan dekat dengan rak-rak buku._

" _Kalian terlihat tidak akrab, hmm." Komentar Deidara saat melihat tanggapan Gaara yang biasa saja pada Naruko. Naruko tersentak akan komentar Deidara dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara dan Sasori._

" _Yah, aku dan Sabaku-san memang jarang bertegur sapa."_

" _Jangan diambil hati, Naruko-chan. Gaara memiliki trauma dengan wanita," jelas Sasori terhenti karena melihat sang sepupu yang sudah memberikan_ deathglare _gratisnya._

" _Baik, aku diam." Kata Sasori kemudian._

 _Itu hal baru bagi Naruko. Gaara-_ Sama _yang ia puja memang jarang terlihat dengan perempuan dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Yah, Naruto_ Nii-chan _nya jelas tidak dihitungkan._

 _"Jadi kau juga sekelas dengan Naruto, hmm?" celetuk Deidara kemudian dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Gaara._

 _"Ya, aku juga satu club judo dengan Naruto." Jawab Gaara cepat dan bahkan wajahnya nampak terlihat lebih rileks._

 _Naruko tercenung ditempatnya. Telinganya terus terngiang bagaimana Gaara begitu malas menyebut namanya dan sangat semangat menyebut nama Naruto._

 _'_ Nii-chan _memang selalu bisa menempatkan diri.' bàtin Naruko sendu._

 _"_ Danna _, kau lihat betapa kakunya mereka? Bagaimana jika kita membuat keramik dan membiarkan mereka mengakrabkan diri?" usul Deidara kemudian dengan wajah manja yang membuat Naruko kesal. Ia tahu apa maksud dari sepupunya dan Naruko sangat tidak menyukainya. Terlebih ketika Sasori mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Naruko sungguh ingin mencakar Deidara saat melihat senyum mengejek Deidara._

 _Sedangkan Gaara hanya menanggapi kata-kata Deidara dengan cuek dan tetap membaca buku yang entah menjelaskan tentang apa. Membiarkan Naruko terjebak sendiri oleh perasaan canggung._

 _._

 _._

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Semilir angin masih menemani Naruto dalam kebisuan. Naruto memandang ombak yang terus berlomba mencapai tepi pantai. Sesekali iris _sapphire_ nya melirik ke arah samping. Melirik seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut _emo_ yang masih setia membisu.

" _Etoo_ ~~ Sasuke." Panggil Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sasuke masih bergeming dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto.

"Sasuke. Apa kau tak mendengarku, _tteba_?" Keluh Naruto yang mulai kesal diacuhkan oleh Sasuke terlalu lama.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan tepat ke hadapan Sasuke yang masih setia memandang laut.

 _Onyx meet sapphire._

"Jika kau kecewa, marah ataupun kesal maka berekspresilah! Berteriak atau pukul aku juga tidak masalah, _ttebayo_. Setidaknya kau harus bisa menekspresikan dirimu dan bukan hanya berdiam dan mengacuhkan ku, _tteba_! Kau benar-benar membuat ku kesal, Uchiha- _Teme-_ Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan berkacak pinggang dan sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ nya.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar membuat pelipis Naruto berkedut.

"SASUKE! JAWAB AKU, _TEME WA_!" teriak Naruto lantang/

"Hn,"

Dan kedutan di pelipis Naruto semakin cepat. Naruto hendak berteriak lagi namun sedetik kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu. Melihat perubahan mimik wajah Naruto membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

" _Na_ Sasuke. Dengarkan aku, _tteba_. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku menyamar menjadi perempuan. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi, ku mohon jangan sebarkan ini disekolah, _ttebayo._ " Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh dengan kepercayaan. Berharap Sasuke benar-benar akan menuruti permintaanya.

Naruto bergerak membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke." Naruto mejeda sejenak ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas. Mengeluarkan dengan desahan panjang. "Sebagai seorang lelaki sungguh tidak menyenangkan menyamar sebagai perempuan. Terlebih harus menerima perlakuan layaknya perempuan." Ujar Naruto sarkatis diakhir dan melirik Sasuke melalui ujung matanya. Naruto jelas menyindir Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandang datar punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya. Naruto mencebik sebal melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak dapat ia baca.

"Mungkin dalam benak mu kini kau sedang mengatai ku sebagai orang bodoh, iya kan, Sasuke." Tebak Naruto dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku rela menjadi bodoh untuk bisa menjaga Naruko, _ttebayo_. Seperti yang ku ceritakan sebelumnya, Naruko- _chan_ berubah menjadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan _senpai_ ku, _tteba._ Dan aku tidak ingin jika kita berpisah karena masalah yang bahkan aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu." Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Poni dan rambut panjangnya berkibar terbawa angin. "Dan yah, aku tak menyangka akan terjebak dengan rambut panjang ini, _ttebayo_."

Sasuke masih bergeming dengan wajah _stoic_. Seolah tak memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat megungkapkan semua rahasia yang dia miliki. Mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum lebar. "Nah, Sasuke. Sekarang kau pasti menyesal kan sudah menciumku sepanjang hari ini. Hahaha." Dan tawa Naruto meledak saat mendengar ocehannya sendiri.

Namun itu hanya untuk beberapa saat. Karena setelahnya, tawa itu hilang. Digantikan dengan wajah Naruto yang sedang _shock_ dan memerah.

' _Sa-Sasuke, bagaimana bisa dia menciumku lagi saat dia telah tahu aku laki-laki, ttebayo!_ ' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba memberontak.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. _Onyx_ nya memandang tajam Naruto yang mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik, _Dobe_." Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. Akhirnya Sasuke membalas ocehan Naruto.

" _Kusso_! Sasuke- _Teme_! Bagaimana bisa kau tetap mencium ku, huh!" seru Naruto tak terima.

Sasuke hanya memadang Naruto dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oe, _TEME_! Mau kemana kau. Hah! Aku belum selesai memarahimu, _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang masih berjalan menjauhinya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat berjalan, _Dobe_. Tentu saja jika kau tak ingin tertinggal dan tersesat." Sahut Sasuke tenang tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

" _Kusso_! Aku tidak akan mengikuti mu, _Teme_. Aku tidak akan tersesat, _ttebayo_." Dengan kesal dan langkah menghentak, Naruto berjalan cepat hingga mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan langkah menghentak-hentak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang baginya lucu. Sasuke masih dengan langkah tenang melangkah.

"Hanya untuk kau tahu saja, _Dobe_. Kau melangkah ke arah yang salah." Peringat Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang memunggunginya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"A-Aku tahu jika jalannya kesana, _tteba_. A-Aku hanya ingin melihat kearah sini sebentar saja kok." Teriak Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk malu dan membalikkan arah jalannya mengikuti Sasuke.

" _Souka_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Mendengar itu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ck, _Kusso Teme_!' hardiknya dalam hati.

 _._

 _._

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Naruko masih tetap berada di posisinya semula. Melihat Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang bermesraan. Ia ingin mencoba bergabung dengan mereka. Yah setidaknya membuat keramik tidaklah buruk. Namun hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat delikan dari Deidara yang seolah berkata ' _STAY AWAY_!'.

Naruko menghela nafas berat. Diliriknya lagi ke arah kanan. Dimana sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata sedang tenggelam dalam bacaan bukunya.

' _Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini,_ ttebane _! Deidara-_ Nii _menyebalkan. Naruto_ Niichan~~ tasukete' batin Naruko merana.

"Gaara." Suara Sasori memecah kesunyian. Gaara melirik sekilas sepupunya dan kembali berkutat dengan bacaannya.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau lebih sopan pada tamu. Sejak tadi ku lihat kau tidak mengajak Naruko berbicara." Tegur Sasori membuat Naruko merasa kikuk dan tidak enak.

Gaara tidak berniat menanggapi teguran Sasori. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti.

Sasori menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah sepupunya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, _Danna_. Mereka pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri, hmm." Hibur Deidara saat melihat raut wajah Sasori yang terlihat kesal. "Dan hei! Naruko! Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri, un. Ajaklah Gaara bicara. Disini kau kan yang perempuan. Kau harus lebih aktif bicara, hmm." Tegur Deidara pada Naruko yang tadinya melamun karena rasa bersalahnya kini tersentak kaget.

"Jangan lakukan itu Naruko. Gaara memiliki trauma dengan perempuan. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa leluasa berbicara dengan mu. Maafkan Gaara ya." Sahut Sasori cepat saat mendengar teguran Deidara yang ditujukan untuk Naruko.

' _Trauma_?' Ulang Naruko dalam hati. ' _Akh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa Gaara-Sama bisa begitu akrab dengan Naru Nii._ ' Pikir Naruko lagi.

"Sasori, jangan membicarakan ku dan urus dirimu sendiri." Suara Gaara terdengar setelah sekian lama terdiam.

" _Ne, Danna_. Jadi orang bodoh sok dingin ini punya trauma dengan perempuan, un? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

" _Urusse_ , Namikaze!" Hardik Gaara yang mulai terganggu dengan Deidara.

"Aku tidak bertanya dengan mu, _Baka_ Gaara! Hmm." Balas Deidara dengan menguarkan aura permusuhan.

Gaara balas memandang Deidara dengan tajam namun kembali datar. Gaarapum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"Saat Gaara kecil, dia sudah menjadi obsesi _senpai_ yang menjadi fans fanatiknya. Sang _senpai_ itu bahkan mengoleksi berbagai foto Gaara yang dia ambil secara diam-diam. Dia juga selalu mengusik ketenangan Gaara dimanapun Gaara berada. Awalnya Gaara masih tersenyum sopan. Karena memang dulu Gaara kecil sangat manis." Sasori mulai bercerita tanpa disuruh. Mengundang tatapan antusias dari Naruko dan tatapan mematikan Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Akasuna." Suara Gaara terdengar berat. Menunjukkan jika ia memang sangat terganggu.

"Sampai suatu hari, tiba-tiba Gaara menghilang." Dengan cuek Sasori melanjutkan ceritanya. Menghiraukan Gaara yang semakin menatapnya tajam. "Seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku jelas merasa panik tidak mendapati Gaara saat dijemput. Ayah Gaara tidak tinggal diam dan mencari Gaara dengan semua koneksinya sebagai pemimpim Suna _kagure_. Ayah Gaara takut jika anaknya menjadi korban dari koleganya."

"Hah. Jadi si _Baka_ ini pernah diculik?" Respon Deidara dengan intonasi mengejek.

Gaara menatap sengit Deidara yang masih menampilkan senyum mengejek.

"Ya dan setelah ditemukan, ternyata Gaara diculik oleh fans fanatiknya itu. Luka yang ada didahinya itu adalah ulah fansnya."

"Tunggu dulu, _Danna_. Memang brapa umur Gaara dan fansnya itu, un?" Tanya Deidara menginterupsi cerita Sasori.

"Saat itu Gaara masih berumur 9 tahun. Dia masih sangat manis. Sedangkan _senpain_ ya berumur 13 tahun. Dia sudah lulus dari _elementary_. Karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Gaara setiap hari makanya dia berbuat nekat seperti itu."

Sasori menjeda ceritanya dan menatap Gaara yang mulai menyerah mengancamnya. Kemudian iris merahnya dialihkan pada satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu. Naruko nampak terdiam. Pandangan matanya menyendu.

"Dan yah. Karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu selain membekaskan luka dipelipisnya juga mengubah kepribadian Gaara. Dia menjadi anti-sosial terutama pada mahluk perempuan. Dia bahkan butuh waktu satu tahun untuk bisa terbiasa dengan _aneki_ nya. Dulu dia akan histeris dan bersembunyi sàat melihat _aneki_ nya."

Naruko menoleh ke arah Gaara. Dia bisa membayangkan seberapa kesakitannya psikis Gaara. Naruko merasa kecil. Dia hanya menghadapi masalah umum tentang cinta dan dia sudah merasa depresi bahkan menghindari Naruto.

" _Nii-chan_." Panggil Naruko lirih. Dia sungguh sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia ingin memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan maaf.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Sudah dua hari setelah kencan bersama Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto sedang berkutat dengan tugas biologinya. Dan tentu saja sang guru besar berada disampingnya.

" _Na_ Gaara. Bagaimana dengan ini, _ttebayo_?" Tanya Naruto saat ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. _Sapphire_ nya memancarkan rasa lega dan memandang Gaara yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat hasil tugas Naruto. Sedetik kemudian dia mengambil pensil dan menorehkannya di buku tugas Naruto. "Kau masih salah Naru, ulangi."

Naruto menatap horor buku tugas biologinya. Dia mengacak surai pirang panjangnya. "Akh. Bagaimana bisa salah _, tteba_. Aku yakin itu jawaban yang benar Gaara." Naruto masih merajuk tak terima. Oh ayolah. Otaknya akan terbakar jika terus dipaksa untuk bekerja.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali melupakan penjelasan ku, Naru."

Naruto memandang Gaara memelas. Dijatuhkannya kepalanya ke meja. Iris _sapphire_ nya memandang Gaara lebih intens. Gaara yang ditatap dengan tatapan _kitty eyes_ tersebut merasa gugup meskipun berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Kenapa malah melihat ku. Cepat kerjakan." Perintah Gaara yang diabaikam oleh Naruto.

"Aku lelah Gaara." Rajuk Naruto dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Melihat hal tersebut Gaara dengan segera mengalihkan atensinya pada buku biologi yang ada didepannya. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan jangan lupakan rona merah dipipinya.

 _Brakk_.

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Naruto yang saat itu sedang tiduran di meja terlonjak kaget. Telinga kirinya terasa bedenging karena suara gebrakan di meja yang ia jadikan alas kepalanya.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa khawatir melihat Naruto yang terus mengusap telinga kirinya.

Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Gaara dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Di samping Naruto kini nampak seorang pemuda dengan gaya emo sedang sibuk membaca setelah menjatuhkan lima buku tebal yang ia bawa dengan sangat keras.

Naruto yang tadinya ingin marah mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke. Perasaan canggung masih mendominasi Naruto.

"Naru. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara dan menganggukan kepalnya. "Ah. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto canggung.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugas mu."

"Ti-Tidak, _tteba_. Aku akan mengerjakan sendiri, Gaara. Kau cukup mengatakan aku benar atau salah, _ttebayo_." Respon Naruto cepat dan dengan segera menyambar pensil yang ada di meja.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mencoba kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Sesekali iris sapphirenya menoleh ke arah samping kirinya yang terdapat pemuda emo minim ekspresi. Naruto ingin sekali menyapa Sasuke. Yah meskipun mereka sering bertengkar bukan berarti mereka musuh kan.

Tapi perasaan canggung lebih mendominasi Naruto. Dia ragu apakah harus menyapa atau tidak. Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak menyapanya.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar dan mengacak surai palsunya.

"Kau ada kesulitan Naru?" Tanya Gaara dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Berusaha melihat hasil kerja Naruto.

"Hah? Akh tidak. Aku bahkan belum mengerjakannya lagi, _ttebayo_. Ini sangat sulit Gaara." Rajuk Naruto yang berusaha menutupi rasa tidak nyaman dalam dirinya.

Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto masih dengan wajah yang lebih condong ke Naruto. "Apa begitu sulit?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya yang dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Baiklah aku akan menerangkannya lagi." Putus Gaara akhirnya.

Naruto hanya meringis pelan menyadari seberapa bodohnya dia.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengamati interaksi GaaNaru dengan wajah masam. Terlebih Naruto tidak menyapa atau memandangnya. Perasaan dongkol membuat Sasuke gelap mata. Terlebih melihat bagaimana Gaara dengan excitednya menjelaskan pelajaran pada Naruto.

Merasa diabaikan Sasuke membanting buku ke meja dan berhasil membuat Gaara menghentikan penjelasannya dan juga hampir semua orang di perpustakaan memandang Sasuke penasaran.

Kesal menjadi pusat perhatian tapi tidak bisa mendapat perhatian dari Naruto dengan kasar Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Naruto memandang sendu Sasuke yang tidak menyapanya sama sekali. ' _Dia, kecewa pada ku, ttebayo. Dia pasti tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan ku, tteba_.' Pikir Naruto sedih.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hallo mina-tachi.. Vee balik lagi bawa chap 9 *digampar rame2_

 _Iya Vee tau, Vee telat updet banget. Hontoni Gomenasai mina._

 _Kalau Vee cerita kenapa Vee bisa telat kalian pasti bakal bosen haha. Yah salah satu alasannya sih karena masalah di tempat kerja. hehe_

 _Oh iya, ini Vee ketik di hape karena Vee kalau sudah pulang kerja malas buka laptop. Capek kalau harus duduk. Makanya jika ada typo dan semacamnya, Vee mohon maaf ya. Dan maaf juga untuk typo chap kemarin. Waktu itu Vee lupa kalo Naru itu masih mode menyamar. Trus keinget ditengah2 dan trus Vee ganti. Taunya masih ada yg nyelip. Haha._

 _Dan maaf juga Vee ga bsa balas review. Akh Vee banyak salahnya_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Dan untuk chap ini trauma Gaara sudah terjawab ya. Hihi._

 _Vee sebenernya dah pengen ngetik lama. Tapi di kerjaan lagi ada dana yg ilang. Jadi Vee banyak tugas buat ngembalikin dana itu. Haha._

 _Dan Vee butuh saran dan kritik dari mina-tachi semua. Mohon berikan tanggapan saran kritik ya. Sebagai penambah semangat Vee. *plak ngarep banget_

 _Haha_

 _Selamat beraktifitas. Terimakasih sudah membaca ff Vee. Terimakasih untuk reviewer tercinta ㈵6㈵6_

 _Untuk yg sudah fav dan follow juga silent reader ku yang semoga bisa menjadi reviewer *plak_

 _Haha_

 _Akhir kata_

 _~Salam Vee._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Family

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Saat mereka akan berpapasan, maka Naruto akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian bagaimanapun caranya. Yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah berlatih basket dan juga judo bersama Gaara. Akh tambahan adalah menjaga sang adik kembaran tercinta.

Saat ini Naruto masih bergelung malas di kamar sepupunya, Deidara. Didera perasaan ragu Naruto terus-terusan berguling-guling di kasur empuk milik Deidara.

"Yo, Naruto! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, un? Apa kau begitu rindunya pada kasur ku, huh." Tegur Deidara yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, _ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto dengan suara lesu.

"Kau baru saja bicara, _Baka_!"

"Maka dari itu jangan mengajak ku bicara karena aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, _ttebayo_!" Kesal Naruto dan menarik selimut hingga menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jika tidak ingin bicara, maka jangan bicara, hmm." Deidara ikut merasa kesal saat Naruto mulai mengacuhkannya.

"Tapi kau terus mengajak ku bicara, _tteba_. Berhentilah berbicara maka aku tidak akan berbicara!" Teriak Naruto sesaat setelah menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

Deidara berdecak kesal mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Jika kau tak ingin bicara maka jangan bicara, un! Jangan memerintahku juga. Aku ingin bicara. Kau mau apa, huh!" Deidara balas berteriak dan menantang Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto yang merasa terprovokasi segera berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kenapa kau berteriak _, ttebayo_. Kau mengajak ku bertarung, huh!" Seru Naruto kesal dan membalas tatapan tajam Deidara.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang dengan gaya berbeda menghentikan aksi lempar tatapan tajam mereka. Mengalihkan tatapan tajam mereka pada ambang pintu yang telah berdiri seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir _twin tail_ sedang membawa nampan.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Naruko saat merasakan aura gelap dan tidak nyaman disekitarnya.

Deidara mendengus kesal dan menghentikan tatapan tajamnya lalu beralih ke sudut kamarnya yang terdapat sofa. Menyalakan televisi yang kemudian menayangkan film kartun.

Naruto langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan menghampiri Naruko.

"Kau membuat brownies, Ruko- _chan_." Sambut Naruto senang dan merebut nampan yang dibawa Naruko. Melangkah pelan mengikuti tempat Deidara berada. Meletakkan nampan dan kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Deidara.

Deidara memutar iris _aquamarine_ nya malas. " _Maa~_ bersikap baiklah hanya pada _imouto_ mu, Naruto- _kun_." Sindir Deidara yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sengit.

"Ada masalah, Deidara _Nii-Sama_?" balas Naruto.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Dei _nii_ , Naruto _Nii-chan_. Berhenti saling melempar tatapan tajam seperti itu di hari minggu yang cerah ini, _ttebane_!" hardik Naruko kesal menyaksikan aksi tatapan tajam sepupu dan kakak kembarnya.

Naruto yang terlebih dulu mengalihkan tatapannya pada televisi dan mengambil sepotong brownies yang tadi disediakan oleh Naruko.

"Ini enak, Ruko- _chan_. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan juga tidak pahit, _tteba_. Dimana kau belajar memasak seperti ini, Ruko- _chan_?" puji Naruto saat merasakan brownies buatan adiknya. Merasa penasaran, Deidara ikut mengambil sepotong brownies buatan Naruko.

"Akh, itu resep terbaru dari _Haha_. _Haha_ bilang, karena tidak ada kita berdua di rumah maka _Haha_ mencoba beberapa resep kue dan mengembangkan sesuai kreasi _Haha_. Akh, dan _Haha_ bilang dia merindukan mu _Nii-chan_. Dan _Haha_ meminta kau mengaktifkan ponsel." Jelas Naruko panjang yang tak dihiraukan Naruto karena sedang asyik berebut kue dengan Deidara.

Bahkan saat ini mereka sedang perang _deathglare_. Mengklaim setiap brownies yang masih ada di piring. Naruko yang melihat penjelasannya dihiraukan menatap kesal kakak dan kakak sepupunya.

" _Nii-chan_ dengarkan aku, _ttebane_!" teriak Naruko kesal yang sukses mendapat perhatian Naruto.

"Akh, _Nii-chan_ mendengarkan mu, Ruko- _chan_." Jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, Dei _Nii_." Panggil Naruto pada Deidara yang masih asyik mengunyah brownies. Deidara menoleh kearah Naruto.

" _Nanda_?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Itachi _Nii._ "

"Itachi?" ulang Deidara dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Hn, Uchiha Itachi. Dia semakin tampan, _ttebayo_." Goda Naruto saat melihat raut wajah deidara.

"Huh. Jadi sekarang kau menyukai sesama mu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _ttebayo_. Aku masih menyukai Sakura- _chan_ , _tteba_."

"Dan kau telah mengacuhkan Sakura dengan pindah kesini _Nii-chan_. Dan pasti kau meninggalkannya tanpa ada penjelasan. Mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah mendapat kekasih." Sahut Naruko menanggapi ungkapan kakaknya yang memuja Sakura.

"Naruko- _chan_." Panggil Naruto dengan ekspresi merana.

"Dan omong-omong siapa itu Itachi, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruko membuat Naruto membentuk seringai lebar. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Deidara _Nii_ , Ruko- _chan_. Dia lebih tahu siapa itu Itachi _Nii_ , _ttebayo_."

Deidara mendelik kesal saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruko menoleh kearah Deidara dan mendapati ekspresi kesal dari sepupunya. "Akh, apa Itachi itu nama selingkuhan Deidara _Nii-san_?"

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruko. "N-Naruko- _chan_ , darimana kau tahu soal perselingkuhan Dei _Nii_? Apa Dei _Nii_ memberitahu mu?"

Naruko mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Sedangkan Deidara menggeram marah. "Mati saja kau, _Baka_ Naruto!" Raung Deidara dan beranjak dari duduknya. Pergi menjauh dari dua orang yang selalu sukses membuatnya naik pitam.

"Apa Dei _Nii_ salah minum obat?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi prihatin. Dan dijawab gelengan lemah dari Naruko.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda nampak menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya. Sesekali sang pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut emo tersebut melirik arlojinya. Memandang sang penunjuk waktu yang terus berputar. Menghiraukan perasaan kesal yang bergumul di dalam dadanya.

Beberapa kali sang pemuda nampak berdecih kesal. Pemuda yang kita tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut kembali melirik arlojinya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Dimana seharusnya sosok gadis pirang datang menghampirinya.

Sudah tiga jam Sasuke bertahan di halte terdekat asramanya. Menepati janji sepihak yang ia buat bersama Naruto. Gadis yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Gadis yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Gadis yang mengaku sebagai pemuda yang menyamar menjadi perempuan.

' _Cih, dia menolakku dengan alasan yang cukup unik. Dia pikir, aku akan melepasnya begitu saja. Tidak semudah itu Naruto_.' _Inner_ Sasuke saat mengingat lagi percakapannya dengan Naruto saat di pantai.

Sasuke kembali mengingat tatapan Naruto yang terpancarkan keseriusan. Sejenak, Sasuke merasa ragu kalau yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin hanyalah bualan untuk menolak perasaannya.

' _Tidak! Naruto hanya membual. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Naru tetaplah seorang perempuan. Meskipun tinjuan dan tendangannya sangat bertenaga_.' Tegas Sasuke dalam hati. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis yang dicintainya adalah seorang gadis.

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih menyukai seorang gadis. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masihlah _straight_.

Lalu bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kenyataan. Apakah ia berarti memiliki kelainan dalam sex. Sasuke tersenyum miring memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kau membuatku gila, Naruto." Gumam Sasuke pelan yang ditelan oleh desau angin.

Sasuke kembali melirik arlojinya. Melihat jarum panjang yang telah bergeser jauh dari posisi terakhir saat ia melihatnya. Mendecih kesal saat gadis yang ia tunggu tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Naruto yang lelah berdebat dengan Deidara nampak melamun di balkon apartemen. Menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik rambut jabriknya. Naruto merasa bebas saat berada di apartemen sepupunya. Karena ia bisa melepaskan segala atribut penyamarannya. Menjadi sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut jabrik berantakan yang mencuat.

Naruto melirik ke arah jalanan yang nampak ramai lalu lalang kendaraan. _Sapphire_ nya berhenti pada halte yang nampak kecil bila dilihat dari ketinggian di lantai 18.

' _Dia, pasti masih marah padaku kan? Dia, tidak mungkin menungguku kan?_ '

Pertanyaan itu yang terus mengusiknya sendari tadi. Pertanyaan yang mengganggu jalan pikirannya dan menjadikannya selalu tidak fokus.

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Akh, berpikir berat memang bukan gayaku, _tteba_." Dan diakhiri dengan kekehan geli saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Meskipun hatinya meyakini bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menunggunya. Tapi pikirannya selalu memberikan option ' _bagaimana jika-_ ' yang membuat Naruto merasa frustasi.

"Tidak. Tidak, _tteba_. Dia pasti telah menyesal dan kencan itu hanya bualan." Yakin Naruto lirih. "Cih! _Kusso_! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya! Sial!" Umpat kesal Naruto dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Memasuki apartemen dan memandang nyalang jam dinding yang terus berdetak menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Naruto memasuki kamar Deidara dengan terburu. Menghiraukan sang empu kamar yang sedang bermain game.

"Oe, Naruto. Temani aku bermain." Pinta Deidara yang merasa bosan bermain sendiri.

Naruto melirik Deidara lewat ujung matanya. Tangannya masih sibuk membuka lemari sang sepupu.

"Dimana Naruko?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Pasal sendari tadi, Deidara bermain PS dengan Naruko.

"Kau tidak lihat gundukan aneh di kasur? Dia marah karena terus kalah. Dan yah, memilih tidur, hm." Ketus Deidara yang masih berkonsentrasi menekan-nekan stick PS.

Mendapat apa yang dia mau, Naruto menoleh ke arah kasur dan mendapati Naruko yang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi, Dei- _Nii_. Aku pinjam jaket mu. Nanti aku akan kembali jadi jangan izinkan Naruko pergi sebelum aku kembali." Ujar Naruto cepat seraya mencium kening Naruko yang terlelap.

Deidara mengerutkan kening nya dan mem _pause_ game yang sedang dimainkannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya tajam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari seraya menaikkan tudung jaket yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi surai pirangnya.

"Urusan pria. Kau lebih baik tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto sekenanya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih berpaku pada pintu. "Oe! _BAKA_ Naruto! Apa maksudmu hah! Aku juga pria!" Teriak kesal Deidara saat menyadari ucapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

Decit suara rem juga getaran halus menyadarkan Naruto dari perasaan gelisahnya. Naruto yang baru tersadar segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela bus.

"Akh, _Ossan_! Aku akan turun." Teriak Naruto saat sang sopir mulai akan menggerakkan besi berjalan yang sedang ia naiki. Dengan gesit Naruto segera keluar dari bus dan menginjakkan kaki pada aspal.

"Huh." Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. "Yosh Naru! Kau hanya perlu memastikan dan pergi, _ttebayo_!"yakin Naruto dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Menyusuri _boulevard_ yang akan mengantarkannya pada halte terdekat di seberang jalan. Hanya perlu berbelok dan segala kegundahannya akan terjawab. Entah mengapa sisi lain hatinya berharap bahwa ia akan menemui Sasuke di halte nanti.

Mengetahui pemikirannya, Naruto mendengus geli. "Apa yang kupikirkan." Keluhnya, dan semakin merapatkan tudung jaket biru cerah yang ia kenakan.

Langkah kakinya terus melangkah setapak demi setapak. Detak jantung semakin meningkat. ' _Hanya perlu berbelok dan semua akan terjawab. Berhentilah berdetak cepat, Naruto_!' Hardik Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto!" Seru sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Refleks Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi benar kau, _Usuratonkachi_!" Suara baritone kembali terdengar oleh Naruto.

Narutopun membalikkan badannya. _Sapphire_ nya menemukan pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi sedang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto.

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Menilai penampilan yang berbeda dari Naruto. "Kau memotong rambut mu, _Chibi_?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat tatanan jabrik rambut Naruto yang sebagian tertutupi tudung jaket.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ini adalah rambut asli ku, _Teme_."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa maksud mu, _Chibi_?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Bukan karena tidak paham Sasuke bertanya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa pemikirannya salah.

"Yah, karena ini diluar asrama jadi aku tidak memakai atribut penyamaran ku. Begitu saja kau tak paham heh, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke nampak mengeras. "Jangan bercanda, _Usuratonkachi_. Jika kau memang menolak ku, setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang lebih baik!" Ketus Sasuke dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Meski Naruto tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang serius, tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. " _Anoo_ ~~ kau bicara apa, Suke. Aku sama sekali tidak paham, _ttebayo_."

"Berhenti mengatakan seolah kau adalah pemuda yang sedang menyamar menjadi gadis, Dobe!" Ketus Sasuke yang menaikkan nada suaranya. Merasa kesal melihat wajah polos Naruto.

Naruto mengerjabkan kelopak matanya. "Aku memang bukan wanita, Suke." Balas Naruto dengan raut wajah serius dan menurunkan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan. "Aku sudah mengatkan, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang datang ke tokyo untuk menyusul saudari kembar ku, Naruko." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menggeram kesal dalam hati.

Saat ini, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang saling berhadapan. Yang satu berwajah datar dengan rambut raven gaya emo dan satunya lagi, berwajah tegas meyakinkan dengan rambut pirang jabriknya.

 _Onyx meet Sapphire_.

Sasuke masih mencari kilatan jahil dari Naruto. Berharap bahwa Naruto hanya bercanda dan mengerjai nya seperti biasa.

"Berhenti menyangkal, _Teme_. Aku memang bukan wanita. Maaf sudah menipu mu. Jadi sekarang bersiap menjadi rival ku heh, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar. Perlahan Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa memandang Naruto yang masih memasang seringaian di bibirnya, Sasuke melewati Naruto. Berjalan menjauh.

Naruto nampak terkejut karena dilewati Sasuke begitu saja. Dengan cepat, Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah punggung Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos kerah berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya bergerak menjauh. Hingga hilang ditelan oleh tikungan.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya. Memandang trotoar jalan. Angin masih setia menerbangkan debu-debu kecil.

' _Saat ini, Suke pasti sangat membenci ku_.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. ' _Daijobu. Setidaknya, aku sudah jujur_.' Hibur Naruto sendiri.

Dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang, Naruto membalikkan badannya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang memiliki surai merah bata.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa terkejutnya.

Gaara hanya diam memandang Naruto datar. Menyadari tatapan Gaara, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Dengan gerakan canggung Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Gaara, eto~ ngg~~ kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Jadi selama ini menyukai seorang pria?" Suara Gaara tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan aksi bodohnya dan menatap Gaara. "Gaara." Panggil Naruto lirih.

Gaara masih diam dan memandang iris sapphire Naruto. "Naruto. Kau tahu, aku kecewa pada mu."

Dan kata-kata Gaara mampu membuat Naruto kaku terdiam di tempatnya. Menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang membuat dua orang terdekatnya pergi barlalu melewatinya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Saat ini, Naruto tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya saat Gaara melewati dirinya.

" _Kusso_!" Maki Naruto kesal.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Yosh! Vee akhirnya updet kan. Maaf Vee ga bisa seminggu sekali lagi. Karena Vee semakin sibuk. Maaf ya._

 _Dan btw ini Vee ngetik dari hp. Jadi maaf kalo ada banyak typo. Mohon dimaklumi ya.^^_

 _Untum balasan review sudah Vee pm ya. Dan untuk yg no login. Ini dia balasan reviewnya._

 _._

Aoi Itsuka:

Sekarang Gaara sudah tahu. Haha. Itu, nanti akan muncul kok pembahasannya. Saat Naruko sudah bisa membuka hatinya. Haha. Terimakasih sudah menunggu.^^

Apchan :

Hhaha.. look this chap. Suke marah ga hayo. ^^

oka :

Sankyu ^^

Ini sudah lanjut dan maaf ga bisa updet cepet. Gomen.^^

gadingtanuki :

Ini reaksi Suke yang sesungguhnya. Haha. Sudah lanjut.

sasunaru4ever:

Akh, maaf karena sudah membuat nunggu lama. Hhe. Chap ini baru Suke marah beneran. Haha. Kejutan! Hihi. Yosh. Ini sudah dilanjut.

mari-chan :

Itu nnti akan ada pembahasannya ^^ ditunggu saja ya. Yup, sudah Vee lanjut.

nangningnung:

Aduh,, nangningnung-chan. Vee kan buatnya SasuNaru as main pair. ㅠ.ㅠ . Gomen ne.

Hyull :

Soalnya di DuTa semakin sibuk sayank. Maaf ya. Ini sudah updet^^.

gnagyu :

Haha. Entahlah. Suka ga ya? Hihi. Ini sudah next^^.

.

 _Kalo ada yang belum terbalas, Vee mohon maaf ya._

 _Terimaakasih untuk dukungan kalian. Untuk review, fav dan follownya._

 _Sankyu^^_

 _Akhir kata_

 _~Salam Vee_


	11. Masa Lalu Naruko

**Title:**

I Won't Let You Go

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance and Friendship

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru as main pair

 **Warning:**

 **NO SASUNARU SCENE for this chap**

YAOI (Boys Love), **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **1**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu memang hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Dan Gaara memanfaatkan dengan baik kesempatan itu. Saat ini Gaara sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Menerawang jauh langit biru yang menggantung. Mengingatkannya pada _sapphire_ indah milik seorang gadis pirang yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

"Naruto," gumam Gaara lirih. Wajahnya menunjukkan aura bersahabat yang jarang ia miliki sejak kejadian dimana ia menjadi sandera seorang fans fanatiknya.

Bosan dengan aktifitasnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar asrama. Hari ini dia sengaja tidak mengunjungi sepupunya, Sasori. Sejak kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Naruko saudara kembar Naruto, Gaara merasa kurang nyaman jika harus berkunjung ke rumah Sasori. Dia tahu apa maksud Sasori waktu itu. Sasori pasti ingin menjodohkan dia dengan Naruko.

"Kenapa bukan Naruto." Protesnya pelan dan mendengus geli saat memikirkan hal tersebut. "Ck, Bodoh!" umpatnya kemudian.

Merasa bosan berada di dalam asrama, Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar asrama sekedar membeli minuman segar.

Berbekal jaket merah bata yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, Gaara mulai menuruni tangga untuk mencapai gerbang asrama. Dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya, Gaara menyusuri trotoar melewati halte.

Gaara masih terus berjalan hingga belokan ke kiri dan dia akan menjumpai minimarket. Gaara berjalan pelan dan santai. Memasuki minimarket dengan wajah datarnya.

Gaara kemudian mengambil beberapa roti dan kopi kaleng dingin di mesin kopi. Membayar belanjaannya dan melangkah keluar mini market. Duduk di beranda mini market seraya menikmati angin yang membelai-belai surai merah batanya.

 _Srek_ (?)

Suara kursi yang bergeser mengalihkan perhatian Gaara yang sedang menikmati roti nya. Iris jade Gaara memandang seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang sepertinya telah selesai bersantai mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan mini market.

"Wajahnya tidak asing." Gumam Gaara dan masih memperhatikan sang pemuda. Sampai iris jadenya menemukan wajah manis seorang 'gadis' tomboy dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan surai pirang sang 'gadis'.

Tunggu.

Pirang?

Otak Gaara secara otomatis mengingat Naruto.

Sang 'gadis' nampak berbincang dengan Sasuke -si pemuda berambut raven-. Gaara pun memutuskan meninggalkan kopi dan rotinya untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang Naruto.

Semakin dekat langkah kaki nya, membuat Gaara dapat mendengar samar pembicaraan Sasuke dan sang gadis. Tidak berniat mengganggu, Gaara hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon terdekat seraya mengamati dua orang didepannya.

"Jangan bercanda, _Usuratonkachi_. Jika kau memang menolak ku, setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang lebih baik!" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi indera pendengaran Gaara.

' _Jadi benar dugaan ku. Mereka berdua,_ ' Ujar Gaara dalam hati.

Suasana seolah hening bagi Gaara. Merasa heran, Gaara melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Dapat ia lihat, Naruto yang nampaknya sedang berfikir.

' _Bodoh_.' Hardik Gaara dengan senyuman kecil di wajah datarnya.

" _Anoo_ ~~ kau bicara apa, Suke. Aku sama sekali tidak paham, _ttebayo_." Suara yang ditunggu Gaara akhirnya terdengar juga.

' _Naruto_.' Gumam Gaara yakin dalam hati. Sedikit senang karena ia bisa mengenali Naruto. Gaara mengalihkan jadenya untuk menatap trotoar berdebu.

"Berhenti mengatakan seolah kau adalah pemuda yang sedang menyamar menjadi gadis, _Dobe_!" Suara ketus Sasuke Uchiha membuat Gaara membeku ditempat.

' _Pemuda?_ ' Sontak Gaara kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan wanita, Suke." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, membuat Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi saat Naruto melepas hoodie jaketnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang datang ke tokyo untuk menyusul saudari kembar ku, Naruko." Dan suara Naruto kali ini benar-benar membuat dunia Gaara runtuh seketika.

"Naruto! Laki-laki?" Gumam Gaara lirih.

Gaara memandang _sapphire_ yang kini terpaku pada _onyx_ didepannya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto lagi, Gaara tidak mau mendengar.

Gaara bahkan tidak menyadari jika kakinya telah melangkah pelan ke arah Naruto. Yang ia tahu, saat ini _sapphire_ Naruto telah berpaling pada _onyx_ yang kian menjauh.

Gaara berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Gaara bahkan dapat mendengar lirihan Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke. Gaara kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya dan menatap tajam surai pirang jabrik Naruto.

Dan saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, Gaara dapat mendengar pekikan kaget dari Naruto. Gaara juga dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Naruto nampak salah tingkah.

"Jadi selama ini aku menyukai seorang pria?" Monolog Gaara. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan salah tingkah Naruto.

Bahkan Gaara juga tak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dan bersalah Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau tahu, aku kecewa pada mu." Ujar Gaara dengan penuh penekanan. Tak kuat melihat raut bersalah Naruto, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya. Melewati Naruto yang tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

Gaara juga masih bisa mendengar decihan kesal Naruto.

Tapi rasa sakit karena merasa dibohongi tidak cukup membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto." Gumam Gaara lagi dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Angin memainkan helaian surai merah batanya.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Angin sesekali menerbangkan anak rambut seorang 'gadis' pirang yang sedang terpaku ditempatnya. Mendrible bola _orange_ kesayangannya tanpa minat dengan _sapphire_ yang menewarang kosong.

Naruto –sang 'gadis' pirang- menghela nafas berat. Menangkap Kyubi –nama bola basket Naruto- yang sendari tadi ia mainkan lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Ini terasa membosankan, _ttebayo._ Biasanya aku akan kena marah Gaara atau aku akan bertanding dengan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, rasanya itu tidak mungkin lagi, _tteba_. Yah sudahlah." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mendrible Kyubi sesukanya.

Masih dengan posisi duduk di pinggir lapangan basket _outdoor_ , Naruto kembali terbayang kejadian tiga hari lalu. dimana Gaara dan juga Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

"Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman, _tteba_." Lirih Naruto.

" _Nii_ - _chan_." Panggil sebuah suara yang dapat menghentikan sementara kegiatan Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan disambut senyum ceria Naruko.

"Akh, Ruko- _chan_. Kau belum pulang ke asrama?" tanya Naruto saat melihat saudari kembarnya kini duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya.

Naruko menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana dengan _Nii_ - _chan_? _Nii_ - _chan_ tidak berlatihkan? Lalu kenapa disini?"

Naruto mengacak surai pirang Naruko. "Agh! _Nii_ - _chan_ berhenti mengusak rambut ku, _tteba_!" seru Naruko kesal.

" _Nii_ - _chan_ akan berlatih lagi, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tahu, laki-laki juga butuh istirahat, _ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum cerianya.

Naruko memandang sendu Naruto. " _Nii_ - _chan_ tidak baik-baik saja. Itu terlihat jelas dari wajah mu." Sahut Naruko menghentikan senyum ceria Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu, Ruko- _chan_. _Nii_ - _chan_ baik-baik saja." Yakin Naruto dan mengusak helaian pirang Naruko yang diikat _twin tail_.

" _Yare-yare_ , lalu kapan _Nii_ - _chan_ akan mengaktifkan ponsel? Shikamaru, Hinata dan yang paling berisik Kiba selalu menanyakan _Nii_ - _chan_." Gerutu Naruko dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto.

"Akh, aku merindukan Shikamaru. Jika aku di Konoha, saat ini kita pasti sedang bertanding, _tteba_. Apa Kiba masih seberisik dulu ya? Aku juga merindukan Sakura- _chan_." Kenang Naruto dan mengucapkan satu persatu nama yang ia rindukan. Dan Naruko tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Astaga _Nii_ - _chan_! Kau baru tiga bulan tidak bertemu mereka. Tentu saja tidak akan ada perubahan yang signifikan. Shikamaru akan tetap menjadi pemalas jenius no satu, Kiba juga akan tetap menjadi si biang berisik yang tak tertandingi dan Sakura tentu saja akan tetap menolak mu." Jawab Naruko dan kemudian tergelak sendiri mengingat jawabannya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan tawa mu itu, Ruko- _chan_." Kesal Naruto seraya berusaha membungkam bibir Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko mencoba mengelak dari tangan jahil Naruto dengan tawa yang tak berhenti. Mereka terus berada di posisi seperti itu hingga Naruko berhenti mengelak dan mengeluh 'lelah'.

" _Ne_ , Naruko- _chan_." Panggil Naruto pelan. Naruko yang tadi sedang membenarkan helaian poni nya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" _Nanda_ , _Nii_ - _chan_?"

Naruto memandang Naruko dengan raut wajah serius. Membuat Naruko merasakan firasat buruk. Naruko tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa membaca situasi dan suasana hati Naruto.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha bersama _Nii_ - _chan_. Lupakan tentang Neji. Dan kita bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan 'normal'." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Naruko membatu ditempat, tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan menyebut nama' _nya_ ' segamblang itu. Nama orang yang sukses membuat Naruko patah hati, hingga lari ke tempat ini.

" _Nii_ - _chan_ ," lirih Naruko dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Tidak semudah itu _Nii_ - _chan_." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara bergetar. _Sapphire_ nya nampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Diraihnya dagu sang adik kembar. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi sang adik yang telah basah.

"Berbagilah pada _Nii_ - _chan_ , Ruko. Meskipun _Nii_ - _chan_ tidak akan membantu banyak dan hanya bisa menjadi pendengar mu, tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuat mu lega. Jangan membuat dirimu tersiksa sendiri dan membuat _Nii_ - _chan_ terlihat bodoh. _Nii_ - _chan_ menyayangi mu,"

Mendengar kalimat dari Naruto membuat air mata Naruko semakin deras. Naruko-pun langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto membalas pelukan erat adik kembarnya dan mengelus surai pirang sang adik.

Naruko menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu karena tangis. Hatinya telah mantap akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi satu tahun lalu.

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu Naruko bergulir silih berganti memasuki pikiran Naruko.

.

.

.

 _Naruko tersenyum senang saat mendapat balasan dari Neji. Kakak kelas yang sangat digilainya. Awal mula Naruko menyukai Neji adalah saat Naruko sedang menunggu Naruto berlatih Judo. Saat itu, Naruko duduk disamping Hinata, adik sepupu Neji._

 _Naruko yang tadinya tersenyum senang saat melihat Naruto yang berlatih keras, teralihkan saat sosok pemuda tampan dengam rambut panjang yang dikuncir longgar berjalan angkuh melihat latihan adik-adik tingkatnya. Termasuk Naruto._

 _"Kau terlihat senang, Ruko-chan." Tegur Naruto yang merasa adiknya tidak berhenti tersenyum sesaat setelah melihat ponselnya._

 _Naruko nampak kaget dan salah tingkah. "A-ah, tidak kok. Bagaimana persiapan untuk tournamen basket Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruko mengalihkan topik pembicaraan._

 _Naruto yang tadi sedang mengikat tali sepatunya menampilkan senyuman lebar. "Hari ini Nii-chan akan berlatih lagi, apa kau akan menemani Nii-chan?"_

 _Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat hingga membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Ruko tidak mau fokus Nii-chan terganggu karena menjaga Ruko dan berlatih. Jadi, Ruko tidak ikut." Bohong Naruko untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto._

 _Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tas olahraga juga Kyubi yang ada disampingnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Nii-chan pamit dulu. Ittekimasu." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit seruan diakhir._

 _"Itterasai," balas Naruko dan memandang punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Naruko menghela nafas lega. Dengan cepat Naruko memutar tubuhnya memasuki rumah._

 _Setengah berlari menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto._

 _._

To: Neji Senpai

Senpai, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?

Naruko^^

.

From: Neji Senpai

Baiklah, lagipula ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Datang saja ke tempat biasa jam 1.

Neji.

 _._

 _Naruko memang sering mengikuti Neji sejak melihat Neji saat itu. Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya atau bagaimana, Neji selalu bersikap baik padanya dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Bahkan beberapa kali Naruko ditraktir makan oleh Neji._

 _"Hari ini aku akan menyatakan cinta. Tidak peduli harga diri. Aku, sangat mencintai Neji Senpai. Kyaa~~" gumam Naruko diiringi jeritan fansgirl diakhirnya._

 _Dengan cepat Naruko bersiap dan melangkahkan kakinya ke cafe langganannya bersama Neji._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruko duduk manis dengan menyeruput orange juice yang dipesannya._

 _Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Neji. Padahal Naruko sudah datang satu jam lebih awal. Meskipun begitu senyum tak luput dari wajah Naruko yang berseri._

 _Sesekali wajah Naruko merona membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Neji kali ini. 'Pasti dia sangat tampan, tteba.' Gumam Naruko dalam hati._

 _"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi khayalan Naruko. Dengan cepat Naruko mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Akh, tidak senpai. Aku baru tiba lima belas menit yang lalu." Bohong Naruko dengan wajah tertunduk karena merona melihat penampilan Neji._

 _'Kenapa dia bisa begitu tampan.' Pikir Naruko._

 _Neji melirik meja yang ditempati Naruko. Jelas sekali jika Naruko sedang berbohong saat melihat sudah ada orange juice yang hampir habis dan kue yang sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan piring kotor. Neji tersenyum sinis dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Naruko._

 _"Apa kau akan terus merunduk, Naruko." Tanya Neji yang bagi Naruko adalah lantunan suara yang sangat indah._

 _"Eh?" Naruko jadi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Neji. "S-senpai, ano-_

 _"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, Naruko. Aku akan langsung to the point." Potong Neji dengan ekspresi stoic andalannya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disini._

 _Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan dengan malu-malu memandang Neji._

 _"S-sebelum itu, senpai. Bisakah aku yang berbicara lebih dulu? Aku yang mengajak senpai untuk bertemu." Tanya Naruko hati-hati dan berharap Neji mengijinkannya._

 _Neji hanya diam dan memandang Naruko. Bagi Naruko itu adalah kode Neji untuk mempersilahkan Naruko berbicara._

 _Naruko meremat roknya di bawah meja. Telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin._

 _'Aku harus mengatakannya.' Yakin Naruko dalam hati._

 _"Senpai," panggil Naruko pada Neji. Neji masih diam, menanti lanjutan kata Naruko._

 _"Senpai, aku-" Naruko menjeda ucapannya lagi dan menarik nafas dalam._

 _"Senpai, aku menyukai mu." Kata Naruko akhirnya. Pipinya merona hebat hingga mencapai telinganya. Rasanya Naruko ingin menutup wajahnya dan pulang kerumah lalu mengurung diri._

 _Tapi tidak!_

 _Naruko harus mendengar perasaan Neji._

 _"Naruko, kau-" Neji sengaja memotong ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi dari Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko masih menatap Neji dengan malu-malu meski tidak bisa dipungkiri jika tatapan penasaran juga ikut andil dalam iris sapphirenya._

 _"Apakah kau berfikir aku akan menyukai mu?" Tanya Neji kemudian dengan ekspresi datar._

 _Naruko membeku ditempat mendengar pertanyaan Neji._

 _'A-apa maksudnya.' Pikir Naruko._

 _"Wanita seperti mu, apa kau kira bisa membuat ku menyukai mu?" Ulang Neji saat melihat Naruko yang masih diam._

 _"Kau pikir, sikap lunak ku selama ini karena aku menyukai mu? Hah! Jangan bercanda!" Komentar Neji membuat dunia Naruko runtuh seketika. Bahkan senyum malu-malunya lenyap._

 _"Tadinya aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah Naruto baik-baik dengan mu. Siapa sangka kau akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini." Lanjut Neji tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Naruko yang menundukkan wajahnya._

 _'Memalukan?' Ulang Naruko dalam hati._

 _"Asal kau tahu, Naruko. Aku lebih baik menjadi seorang 'Gay' bersama Naruto daripada harus menyukai orang seperti mu."_

 _Naruko memejamkan matanya._

 _'Seburuk itukah aku?' gumam Naruko dalam hati._

 _"Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan seperti itu. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto. Maafkan aku karena membuat mu salah paham, Naruko. Tapi, aku mendekati mu hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Naruto."_

 _Naruko menatap iris lavender didepannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Nii-chan." Tanya Naruko tanpa mengurangi intonasi marahnya. Suaranya nampak bergetar._

 _Meskipun hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar ini semua. Tetapi, ia masih merasa khawatir pada Naruto._

 _"Tidak ada. Hinata hanya bilang jika Naruto sangat dekat dengan mu. Jadi aku memanfaatkan mu untuk mendekatkan Naruto pada Hinata. Tidak lebih." Jawab Neji enteng._

 _Naruko mengepalkan tangannya erat._

 _"Jangan naif Naruko. Kau pikir kau memiliki banyak teman? Jika kau bukan adik kembar Naruto, percayalah! Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang peduli padamu."_

 _'Nii-chan.'_

 _"Jadi berhentilah berharap banyak. Kau akan selalu jatuh. Kau tahu? Bahkan Naruto lebih menarik perhatian ku daripada kau. Sayang sekali dia laki-laki. Jika tidak-_

 _"Cukup senpai," lirih Naruko menghentikan ocehan Neji. "Aku sadar bagaimana posisi ku." Lanjut Naruko kemudian._

 _Dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis, Naruko berdiri dari tempatnya. Membungkukkan badannya kehadapan Neji._

 _"Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan ku dari dunia mimpi dan memberi tahu dimana posisi ku. Arigatou."_

 _Naruko menegakkan kembali badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Neji._

 _'Kenapa sangat sakit?' Pikir Naruko dan meremas dada sebelah kirinya._

 _'Kenapa terasa sakit?' Naruko masih bergumam._

 _'Nii-chan. Apakah selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi bayangan mu.' Tangis Naruko pecah._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan naruko terus menangis meratapi nasibnya._

 _"Meski sesakit ini, kenapa aku masih tidak bisa berhenti menyukai mu. Senpai." Lirih Naruko dan menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pohon._

 _Bersandar pada pohon dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya._

 _"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh menyukai mu lelaki brengsek sedalam ini." Naruko masih merutuki nasibnya. Tidak memperdulikan lalu lalang manusia yang menatap aneh dirinya._

 _"Nii-chan." Panggil Naruko. Seolah ingin membagi rasa sakitnya pada Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Gemuruh emosi merasuk dalam tubuhnya.

'Neji!'

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruko, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana amarah ini begitu membakar dirinya.

" _Nii_ - _chan_. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Kumohon jangan melakukan tindakan gegabah." Wanti Naruko yang memahami betul bagaimana watak Naruto.

"Naruko," panggil Naruto dengan suara dalam. Naruko mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Kenapa kau menyimpan sakit mu sampai selama ini. Maafkan _Nii_ - _chan_. Ini semua karena _Nii_ - _chan_."

Naruko menggeleng cepat.

"Ruko sayang Naruto _Nii_ - _chan_." Jawab Naruko tidak nyambung. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. Berusaha menyurutkan amarah Naruto.

Ia tahu Naruto sekarang pasti sedang marah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruko.

" _Nii_ - _chan_ juga sayang Ruko- _chan_." Balas Naruto.

Dan kekehan kecil dari mulut Naruko sukses menular pada Naruto.

Hingga dua bersaudara itu hanyut dalam tawa mereka ditemani oleh senja yang meniupkan angin sore.

.

.

 _ **HANASANAI**_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Hai teman-teman. Apa kabar. *digampar rame-rame._

 _Iya Vee salah, maafkan Vee ya. DuTa menyita banyak waktu Vee. Vee ga akan banyak alasan. Vee memang salah._

 _Gomenne, mina~~ **senyum manis. Haha_

 _Dan, maaf udah lama updet ga ada SasuNaru nya. Habis Vee pengen jawab rasa penasaran beberapa reader sih. Sekarang terjawab sudah. Haha_

 _Maaf jika gaje._

 _Yah Vee ga akan banyak cincong. Akan Vee usahakan secepatnya chap selanjutnya. Vee ga sabar pengen liat Sasu cemburu *ups keceplosan_

 _Haha_

 _Baiklah, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah fav, follow dan BIG THANKS buat yang sudah review._

 _I Love You All_

 _Haahha_

.

.

.

Suasana malam di kota tokyo memang tak pernah sepi. Lalu lalang kendaraan terus memadati jalanan. Tidak peduli jika sang rembulan tak menampakkan wujudnya.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna surai abu-abu tua dengan dandanan berantakan terus menatap jalanan ramai dari balkon apartemennya. Hembusan asap sesekali mengepul dari bibirnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan mu, jangan merokok! Kau hanya mencemari udara, un." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu tua.

Sang pemuda pun menggerakkan tangannya yang tersemat sebatang rokok ke arah pagar pembatas balkon dan mematikan rokoknya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Suara sang pemuda terdengar, tak menanggapi ocehan yang didengarnya.

"Ya. Danna mungkin akan menginap di apartemen ku." Jawab seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yanh sedang mengenakan kemejanya. Menutup badannya yang topless.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal, Dei?" Tanya sang pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara Deidara dengan intonasi hopeless. Memandang sayu Deidara yang sedang menyisir rambutnya setelah berhasil menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Kau tahu apa jawabannya, Hidan. Maafkan aku, un." Balas Deidara dan mendekat ke arah Hidan -pemuda bersurai abu-abu- yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu balkon.

Deidara mengecup bibir Hidan sekilas dan akan beranjak, sebelum Hidan menarik pinggang Deidara dan menekan tengkuknya.

Hidan menyesap tidak sabar Deidara yang mencoba berontak dari kungkungan lengan kekar Hidan.

SET

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek." Umpat Deidara saat berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Hidan. "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka berciuman dengan perokok, hmm!" Lanjut Deidara yang menatap kesal kearah Hidan yang hanya nyegir tanpa dosa.

"Warui, Dei-chan." Balas Hidan dengan suara main-main.

"Ck! Kau memang menyebalkan." Kesal Deidara dan merapikan poninya yang sempat bergesekan dengan kening Hidan.

"Tinggallah sebentar lagi, Dei-chan. Aku masih merindukan mu." Pinta Hidan dan memeluk Deidara.

"Aku tidak bisa. Danna akan membunuh mu jika melihat kita seperti ini." Tanggap Deidara dengan ekspresi masam.

"Kenapa kita tidak mati berdua saja, dan kita akan hidup bahagia di alam sana." Ujar Hidan yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Deidara meremang. Terlebih Hidan berbicara di tengkuknya.

"Kau tau seberapa terobsesinya Danna pada ku, Hidan. Dia tidak akan membunuh ku. Dia akan membunuh orang-orang yang akan merebut ku darinya. Cukuplah kedua orang tua ku yang menghilang. Jangan kamu." Jelas Deidara dan melepaskan pelukan Hidan dari tubuhnya.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Kita berdua tahu seberapa mengerikannya Akasuna Sasori. Dia bisa melenyapkan kedua orang tua ku karena tidak menerima lamarannya dengan rapi. Kau pikir, dia akan diam saja saat melihat ku dengan mu?"

Hidan mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melawan rivalnya.

Hidan dan Deidara adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Hidan sudah lama memendam rasa pada Deidara. Dia sudah memendam perasaannya sangat lama hingga akhirnya perasaannya terbalas.

Namun, belum ada satu minggu mereka meresmikan hubungan. Muncul pemuda dengan surai merah terang ditengah-tengah hubungan mereka.

Akasuna Sasori.

Dia tertarik pada Deidara yang sangat menguasai seni. Terutama seni tanah liat dan gerabah. Rasa ketertarikan berubah menjadi obsesi.

Apapun dia lakukan untuk membuat Deidara menjadi miliknya.

Ya. Sasori tidak berbeda dengan fans fanatik Gaara.

Tapi semua tertutupi dengan wajah polosnya. Wajah dengan ekspresi innocent yang berhasil menipu banyak orang.

Dan Deidara tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berada pada sangkar emas milik Sasori.

Hidan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak peduli. Tapi aku tidak akan mati meninggalkan mu. Aku pasti bisa merebut mu dari Sasori. Suki da, Dei-chan." Ujar Hidan pelan dan tepat didepan bibir Deidara. Sebelum akhirnya menyesap bibir ranum itu sekali lagi. Melepaskan segala rasa yang ia pendam malam ini.

.

.

Akhir kata

~Salam Vee^^


	12. Chapter 12

Awan dipagi hari ini terlihat mendung. Namun hal tersebut tak menyurutkan Naruto untuk berolahraga di pagi hari. Dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya, Naruto berlari-lari kecil di stadion olahraga milik sekolah.

Deru nafas yang memburu memenuhi indera pendengaran Naruto. Sesekali Naruto mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

TAP

Naruto menghentikan larinya saat dari jauh ia melihat sekelebatan bayangan dengan surai raven berjalan menjauh dari stadion.

' _Sasuke_?' batin Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh.

' _Lambang kipas itu, Sasuke_!' yakin Naruto saat melihat lambang khas Uchiha pada kaos kerah yang dikenakan pemuda dengan surai raven.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto saat jarak diantara mereka mulai berkurang.

Naruto menggeram marah saat langkah kaki sang raven tak juga terhenti. "Oe! Sasuke! Apa kau tak mendengarku, ttebayo?" teriak Naruto lagi, berharap Sasuke akan terhenti.

TAP

Sesuai dengan harapan Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto mengembangkan senyum tiga jari andalannya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lagi saat telah berada di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, mencari kata yang pas untuk memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi dengan ragu. "-hari minggu kemarin aku menunggu mu, kenapa kau tidak datang _naa_ ~ Sasuke."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"Apa kau takut aku akan menghabiskan uang mu, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto dan tertawa, seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah hal lucu. Namun tawanya terhenti saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

Naruto memandang sendu punggung Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan selalu menunjukkan punggung mu untuk ku, Sasuke." Tanya Naruto lirih.

Tanpa menjawab atau menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto membeku ditempatnya. Menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto dan mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **SASUNARU** as main pair

Warning: **YAOI (Boys Love)** , OOC, **Typo(s)**. Borring. Alur Lambat. **No Edit**

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang terlepas dari rantingnya. Dibawah sebuah pohon, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang cerah sedang telentang dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Angin bertiup lembut membelai, seolah menghanyutkan sang gadis untuk segera terlelap.

" _Nee-chan_." Panggil sebuah suara menginterupsi indera pendengaran sang gadis pirang.

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup mulai menampkkan iris _sapphire_ yang menawan. Dengan perlahan sang gadis pirang mendudukkan badannya.

"Akh, Naruko-chan. _Nanda-ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto seraya mengusak rambut pirang palsunya.

"Sangat aneh mendapati _Nii-chan_ sendiri disini." Ujar Naruko membuka percakapan dan melangkah duduk didekat Naruto. "Sudah dua minggu ini _Nii-chan_ terlihat sendirian, kenapa?" tanya Naruko lembut dan menatap sang kakak kembar yang sedang menerawang jauh. Seolah dedaunan yang diterbangkan angin adalah hal yang sangat menarik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ruko-chan? Aku merasa baik-baik saja, _ttebayo_." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto serius. "Kau tidak lagi saling menyapa dengan Gaara-sama, bahkan Gaara-sama terlihat mengacuhkan _Nii-chan_! Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan lagi.." Naruko menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Menatap iris _sapphire_ yang sama dengannya.

Naruto akhirnya membalas tatapan sang adik. Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu saat melihat wajah kepedulian Naruko. Betapa dia sangat merindukan tatapan ini, tatapan yang sudah lama hilang.

"-dan lagi, _Nii-chan_ juga tidak terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke-sama yang dari awal sudah meanaruh perhatian pada _Nii-chan_. Itu jelas sangat aneh!" lanjut Naruko dengan menggebu. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena emosi dan rasa penasarannya. Naruko tidak suka kakak kembarnya harus terluka.

" _Daijobu_ , Ruko-chan. _Nii-chan_ baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum hangat dan membelai surai pirang cerah Naruko.

Naruko menepis tangan Naruto yang mengundang keterkejutan dari Naruto.

"Naruko-chan,"

" _Nii-chan_ , bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara kita? Tetapi kenapa _Nii-chan_ mengingkarinya! _Nii-chan_ membuat Ruko kecewa." Rajuk Naruko dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

.

 _"Naruto. Kau tahu, aku kecewa pada mu."_

 _._

Ucapan Gaara waktu itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Naruto. Naruto juga mengingat punggung Sasuke yang ia lihat waktu itu. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Gomen ne_ , Ruko-chan."

Naruko terkejut dengan intonasi yang digunakan Naruto. Seolah Naruto sangat menyesal dan sangat terluka. Naruko memandang Naruto dan mendpati wajah sendu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" _Nii-chan_."

.

.

Naruko masih terdiam ditempatnya setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Naruto pasti merasa sangat buruk karena harus dihindirai oleh dua orang temannya.

Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Saphhire_ nya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan didepannya. Sekarang mereka berdua akan menuju ke asrama karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan kedua ekstrakurikulernya semenjak satu minggu pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke juga Gaara.

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya, mengundang rasa penasaran dari Naruto yang tidak mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Naruko yang tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Ruko baru ingat, jika Ruko harus pergi ke lab Kimia untuk melakukan tugas club Kimia, _Nii-chan_." Jawab Naruko tenang dan kalem.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Naruko dan senyuman semanis itu, selalu bisa menipu Naruto. Terakhir kali, senyum itu berarti kepindahannya dari Konoha secara diam-diam.

"Ruko-chan, kau tidak sedang ingin menipu ku –kan?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa curiga.

Mendengar kalimat tanya itu, Naruko sempat terkejut sebelum mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, kenapa _Nii-chan_ mencurigai ku. Memang Ruko bisa menipu apa, _Nii-chan_? _Nii-chan_ , kau melukai hatiku _, ttebane_." Jawab Naruko dengan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap kelereng sapphire Naruto.

Naruto tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Naruko. "Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu _Nii-chan_ akan ke asrama lebih dulu. Jangan pulang larut _, ne_." Pesan Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah menjauh, Naruko membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terluka karena dirinya lagi. Dia harus meluruskan semua ini dengan Gaara maupun Sasuke.

BRUK

Naruko terpental saat sesuatu mengenai dirinya, hingga _butt_ nya yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai.

"Akh! _Itai_!" keluh Naruko yang menggosok-gosok bagian belakang tubuhnya.

" _Daijobudesu_ _ka_?" sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi pendengaran Naruko.

" _Daijobudesu yo_." Jawab Naruko seraya mendongakkan wajahnya.

 _Onyx meet sapphire_.

Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya saat memandang sapphire yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Uchiha-san." Panggil Naruko saat sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang terdiam.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruko tanpa minat.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan anda," Naruko menguatkan hatinya untuk bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa tertekan aura menyeramkan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan mu." Balas Sasuke dan melenggang pergi melewati Naruko.

"Ini tentang _Nii-chan_! Uchiha-san aku tahu kau peduli pada _Nii-chan_." Teriak Naruko melupakan bahasa formalnya yang bisa menghentikan pergerakan langkah kaki Sasuke.

" _Nii-chan_." Ulang Sasuke lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruko.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak menyukai kenyataan ini. Tapi, tidak bisakah Uchiha-san tidak mengacuhkan _Nii-chan_? Ini bukan salahnya, _Nii-chan_ hanyalah lelaki bodoh yang melakukan segalanya untuk ku." Naruko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lagi pula," Naruko menjeda ucapannya dan menatap punggung Sasuke. "-jika orang secerdas dirimu tidak menyadari bahwa _Nii-chan_ adalah lelaki, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kau, pasti sudah mengetahuinya dari awal –kan, Uchiha-san." Tekan Naruko dengan senyum yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh Naruko.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Naruko.

"Aku benarkan, Uchiha-san." Bukan kalimat tanya yang didengar oleh Sasuke, tetapi pernyataan yang sangat jelas.

"Dari awal, kau sudah tahu jika _Nii-chan_ adalah lelaki. Dan kau tidak suka karena ternyata dugaan mu benar. Karena tentu saja itu berimbas pada orientasi mu. Kau hanya tidak bisa mengakui orientasi mu saja –kan."

Sasuke menatap tajam _sapphire_ yang seolah menantangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kembali lah." Balas Sasuke tanpa menanggapi semua ucapan Naruko sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-san?" tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, Naruko kembali berbicara. " _Nii-chan_ adalah pribadi yang polos dan sangat menyenangkan, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan seseorang yang akan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Karena dia terlahir seperti itu. Apa kau yakin, Uchiha-san,"

Naruko menikmati setiap ekspresi yang tak terbaca dari onyx didepannya. Naruko tahu, setiap ucapannya mampu mempengaruhi Sasuke. Naruko bisa melihat perasaan tulus dari Sasuke untuk Naruto-Niichannya.

"-apa kau yakin, membiarkan _Nii-chan_ terlepas begitu saja?" lanjut Naruko dan sukses membuat onyx Sasuke membelalak sesaat.

' _Melepaskan Naruto_?' pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa hanya memikirkan Naruto akan terlepas darinya membuat dadanya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan.

"Pikirkan kembali, Uchiha-san. Jika aku mau, aku bisa mengajak _Nii-chan_ kembali ke Konoha dan membiarkan _Nii-chan_ bersama Shikamaru. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya, kan?" tekan Naruko sekali lagi saat melihat pandangan kosong dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau begitu pintar menekan seseorang, bocah licik! Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengkhawatirkan orang seperti mu." Hardik Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto-nya harus bersusah payah melindungi gadis didepannya.

Naruko tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah adiknya, Uchiha-san." Jawab Naruko kalem dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan, Uchiha-san. Kau bisa pikirkan baik-baik ucapan ku." Naruko tersenyum manis setelah mengucapkan ancaman tersirat pada Sasuke dan berjalan melalui Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming.

Naruko melangkah dengan tatapan mata kosong.

' _Terimakasih pada mu, Neji-senpai. Berkat dirimu, aku belajar menekan sisi polos ku. Maafkan aku, Nii-chan. Ini semua demi kebaikan, mu._ ' _Inner_ Naruko saat mengingat kembali panggilan Sasuke untuknya.

.

.

 **放しない**

.

.

Gaara menikmati sentuhan hangat musik yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Saat ini sang Sabaku yang memiliki rambut merah maroon tersebut sedang bersantai di perpustakaan. Menyibukkan diri atau bisa dibilang melarikan diri dari tatapan kesakitan 'gadis' pirang teman sebangkunya.

BUK

Gaara menutup kasar buku yang ia baca, melepaska earphonenya dan memandang kosong jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan pohon yang berguguran.

Hari sudah beranjak senja, sudah waktunya ia kembali ke asrama. Namun perasaannya sungguh tak tenang.

Apakah Naruto sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika?

Apakah Naruto sudah mengerjakan hukumannya karena mendapat nilai paling buruk di kelas Biologi?

Apakah Naruto tidak sedang kesuliatan?

Selalu itu yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara. Meskipun Gaara kecewa pada Naruto, tidak berarti Gaara harus mengacuhkan Naruto bukan?

Sial!

Meskipun menghindari Naruto sampai sejauh ini, Gaara tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto.

Gaara mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Merapikan peralatannya dan membawa setumpuk buku yang akan ia baca di kamar nanti.

Gaara berjalan menuju ke tempat pegawai perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Dari jauh Gaara dapat melihat petugas perpustakaan yang sedang membaca buku.

TUK

Gaara meletakkan buku-buku yang akan dipinjamnya di meja dan mengeluarkan kartu perputakaan.

"Akh, Sabaku-san. Hari ini kaupun meminjam banyak buku, _ne_." Sapa Motoi, petugas perpustakaan.

Gaara hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapan Motoi.

"Kau tidak menunggu Naruto? Dia belum lama memasuki perpustakaan dan mengeluhkan tugasnya yang sangat sulit, haha. Anak itu selalu saja mengeluhkan tugas-tugasnya." Tanya serta cerita Motoi saat mengingat tingkah konyol Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

Gaara menatap sekitar secara otomatis. Tertarik dengan informasi yang diberikan Motoi.

"Dia ada ujung ruangan sebelah barat." Celetuk Motoi saat melihat Gaara yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

Gaara tersentak dan berdehem pelan. Seolah hal tersebut bisa membuat Motoi menganggap tidak melihat kelakuan absurd Gaara.

"Nah, Sabaku-san. Kau sudah bisa membawa semua buku ini." Ujar Motoi kemudian dan menyerahkan buku-buku yang sudah ia masukkan ke daftar pinjam Gaara.

"Hm, _Arigato_." Balas Gaara dan mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Hah, kurasa aku akan menemani Naruto lagi sampai malam hari ini. Aku sungguh kasian jika melihatnya sendiri." Keluh Motoi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras.

Gaara berhenti melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, berbalik dan melewati Motoi.

"Oh, Sabaku-san. Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Motoi berpura-pura kaget.

Gaara terlihat salah tingkah dan berdehem pelan. "Ku rasa masih ada buku yang aku butuhkan." Jawab Gaara singkat dan berjalan cepat ke arah barat.

Motoi menahan ketawanya saat melihat Gaara yang berjalan cepat. Hingga kikikannya dapat terdengar pelan. "Dasar anak muda."

.

.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan pena digenggamannya. Menekuri kembali bilangan-bilangan yang membuatnya pusing sendari tadi.

"Hah! Kenapa hasil akhirnyanya berbeda dengan milik Ruko-chan, _ttebayo_." Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Naruto memang meminta jawaban Naruko sebagai referensi jawabannya. Tetapi cara penyelesaian masalahnya, Naruto ingin mencari sendiri karena tidak ingin bergantung dengan Naruko.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulanginya lagi. Setidaknya aku sudah menjawab dua soal." Hibur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cara mu sudah benar. Kau hanya kurang teliti saja dalam menghitung. Dan ini harusnya dibagi bukan dikali." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

' _Hantukah_?' pikir si pirang.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Gyaa!" teriak Naruto keras saat mendapati tatapan mata kelam seseorang tepat disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, _usuratonkachi_?"

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya. Menatap sosok didepannya tak percaya.

"Sa-sasuke!" jerit Naruto tertahan.

"Hn, sebegitu senangya bertemu dengan ku, _chibi_? Sampai-sampai harus memasang ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu." Balas Sasuke yang kemudian duduk disamping Naruto. Wajahnya ia palingkan, tak ingin Naruto yang kini berdecak kesal melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Memang aku berekspresi yang seperti apa, sampai kau terlihat sejijik itu, Teme!" kesal Naruto menendang tulang kering Sasuke.

"Yak!" teriak Sasuke _out of character_. Memegang tulang keringnya dan menatap naruto tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Baka-Dobe!" desis Sasuke kesal.

"Mengerjakan soal." Balas Naruto singkat dan berpura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali _sapphire_ nya melirik Sasuke yang meringis dan mengelus-elus tulang kering yang ia tendang sangat bertenaga.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah nista Sasuke.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke tajam saat melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang, karena bisa menyelesaikan satu soal ku." Kilah Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Chibi," panggil Sasuke saat merasa tulang keringnya mulai membaik.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke sebagai respon atas panggilan Sasuke.

"Lusa, ayo kita berkencan. Aku merindukan mu." Ajak Sasuke gamblang.

Naruto membulatkan sapphirenya dan menatap Sasuke horor.

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin melepas mu, Naruto. Ayo kita berkencan."

BUK

Suara benda jatuh menginterupsi percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Serempak Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Gaara yang tadinya ingin menemani serta membantu Naruto, memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang retak dibuat terkejut dengan percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku hanya, ingin meminjam buku saja." Ucap Gaara cepat dan segera mengambil bukunya yang bisa-bisanya terlepas dari genggaman.

Berbalik cepat dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto segera menggeser kursi yang menghalangi jalannya, ingin menyusul Gaara yang entah kenapa memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu, Naru." Tegas Sasuke dan memaku _sapphir_ e Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yo!

Vee updet kan

Haha

Maaf blum ada SN sweet momment

Baru membangun suasana

Nyahaha

Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan, setidaknya Vee udah membuat ff oneshoot permintaan maaf kan..

Hehe *ngeles

Semoga suka, n sorry for typo ^^

Arigató^^


	13. Chapter 13

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong koridor yang masih sepi. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilihat dari koridor sekolah. Hanya beberapa siswa dan sisiwi yang sedang membersihkan kelas. Dan beberapa siswi yang menjerit tertahan dengan wajah merona ketika sang pemilik langkah kaki melewatinya.

Suasana di pagi hari memang masih sangat tenang, berbeda jika murid-murid mulai berdatangan dan ketenangan tidak akan pernah didapatkan. Sang pemilik langkah menolehkan arah pandangnya pada langit yang terlihat cerah dengan awan yang menggumpal indah.

TAP

Terusik dengan suara langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat didepannya, sang pemilik langkah menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan pandangan ke depan. Tepat ke manik _sapphire_ yang menatapnya dengan senyuman indah. Rambut pirang yang tergerai serta tanda lahir bak kumis kucing. Dipermanis dengan bando warna _shock pink_ yang membuat sang gadis tampak semakin manis.

Jika ditilik dari pandangan sang gadis pirang, dapat kita lihat wajah seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih bak porselen yang memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan mahkota berwarna merah bata.

Gaara –sang pemuda- terdiam ditempatnya saat sang gadis hanya tersenyum manis. Menunggu apa gerangan yang membuat sang gadis menemuinya sepagi ini dengan senyum semanis itu.

"Gaara-sama, berkencanlah dengan ku." Sebuah kalimat ajakan atau bisa dikatakan pernyataan dari sang gadis pirang dengan surai tergerai mampu menghentikan waktu disekitar mereka.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian surai pirang yang tergerai dan juga surai merah bata yang tadinya tertata rapi.

Gadis-gadis yang tadi merona dan masih memperhatikan sang _Prince Ice_ Sabaku No Gaara terbelalak tak percaya karena ucapan terang-terangan sang gadis pirang. Sedangkan sang gadis pirang hanya tersenyum manis dan tak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali oleh tatapan tajam beberapa siswi yang terarah padanya.

.

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: Anime dan Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **senpai**_ **, fict ini punya Vee dan Vee cuman pinjam nama.**

 _ **PAIR**_ **: SasuNaru** _ **as main pair**_ **.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **: YAOI (** _ **Boys Love**_ **), Super** _ **Long Chap with many TYPO(s)**_ **, OOC hampir di semua** _ **chara**_ **, NO EDIT dan memiliki alur yang syuper lambat. So** _ **Be Aware Guys, Don't Like just Closed. I've warn u already.^^**_

.

.

Suara bisikan terus menggema di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati Naruto. Namun, Naruto yang tidak peka terhaap apapun hanya terus melangkah senang tak memperdulikan sekitar.

"Apa kau yakin, gadis ini yang sudah berani menyatakan cinta pada Gaara-sama?" bisik seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai panjang, pada temannya yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan kuncir twin tail.

"Yah, menurut gosip yang beredar memang gadis pirang tidak tahu malu ini yang telah menyatakan cinta pada Gaara-sama. Dasar gadis murahan!" hardik sang gadis rambut hitam yang disetujui oleh teman-teman gadis tersebut yang ikut bergerombol.

Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari sekitarnya yang terdengar jelas.

' _Hah! jika mereka memang membicarakan ku, kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku langsung, ttebayo. Dasar kurang kerjaan_.' Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat membatin tingkah aneh orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar didepannya telah berdiri sosok gagah yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto memutar bola matanya semakin malas. Tadi, dia harus mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari orang disekitarnya. Dan sekarang apa? Dia harus menghadapi seorang pemuda kelebihan hormon dan suka mencium seenak hatinya yang sedang terlihat _badmood_.

' _Sebenarnya, mimpi apa aku semalam_.' Batin Naruto merasa miris dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Naruto mencoba cuek dan hendak melewati Sasuke tanpa menyapanya. Hal yang sering ia lakukan. Dan melihat dari aura yang tidak bersahabat dari sang raven, tentu saja Naruto tidak mudah melewati Sasuke.

" _Na_ ~ _Teme_. Aku tahu kita baru saja baikan dan kau sudah sangat merindukan ku, _ttebayo_. Tapi sungguh, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat apapun dengan mu." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar saat lengannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh jari jemari Sasuke.

"Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu, _usuratonkachi_. Aku tidak akan melepas mu dengan mudah." Bisik Sasuke tajam tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat helaan nafas Sasuke terasa dilubang kupingnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku sungguh tidak paham, _ttebayo_." Balas Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

Biasanya, ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu bisa membuat Sasuke gemas dan mengusak rambut palsu Naruto. Namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Hingga membuat semua orang yang saat itu melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi semakin gencar berbisik-bisik negatif mengenai Naruto.

.

.

Naruto memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke. Setelah tadi menyeretnya dengan sangat tidak berperi kemanusiaan, sekarang Sasuke dengan diam seribu bahasanya menyodorkan _smartphone_ padanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Uchiha-Teme! Kau menyeretku sejauh ini hanya ingin pamer ponsel? Aku juga punya ponsel." Kesal Naruto saat Sasuke masih diam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke sedang menahan marah.

"Jelaskan ini padaku, _Baka_ - _Chibi_!" Perintah Sasuke absolut. Dengan suara berat yang terasa menyeramkan bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang heran pada Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan aura-aura kelam.

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat Naruto hanya diam mematung dan memandangi dirinya.

Melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya melirikkan iris _sapphire_ indahnya pada ponsel di genggaman Sasuke. Dengan ragu, Naruto mengambil alih ponsel Sasuke dan mengusap layarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah video player dengan wajah Gaara di dalamnya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Sejak kapan kau mengoleksi video Gaara?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke semakin mengetatkan giginya. "Lihat dan jelaskan saja, _Usuratonkachi_!" Perintah Sasuke lagi tak sabar. Sungguh video itu membuat Sasuke merasa amarahnya berada di ubun-ubun.

Dengan wajah _innocent_ dan terlihat bodoh, Naruto menekan _icon play_ pada video player tersebut.

Suara berisik menjadi hal pertama yang di dengar Naruto saat video tersebut mulai menampilkan sosok Gaara dengan wajah _stoic_ dan sosok gadis pirang terurai didepan Gaara tersenyum manis.

.

 _Setelah pernyataan sang gadis pirang, Gaara masih terdiam. Hingga menimbulkan rengutan kecil di wajah sang gadis._

 _"Hei! Sabaku Gaara! Aku sudah mengajak mu berkencan dan kau hanya diam?" Kesal sang gadis dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

 _"Naruto." Panggil Gaara ragu, namun masih terdengar di telinga sang gadis._

 _Mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Gaara membuat sang gadis berdecak kesal dan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya._

 _"Jadi bagaimana? Ayo kita berkencan." Ajak sang gadis pirang lagi dengan senyum manis._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara teringat momentum Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto berkencan kemarin._

 _Sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa dengan dia? Hei, aku mengajak mu berkencan dan kau malah menanyakan orang lain?" Rajuk sang gadis dengan bibir mengerucut kesal._

 _'Cantik.' Inner Gaara saat melihat ekspresi sang gadis._

 _"Baiklah. Ku anggap diam mu sebagai 'Ya'. Aku tunggu weekend nanti." Putus sang gadis seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan dan berbalik lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam._

 _Tak berapa lama senyum tipis Gaara terlihat menghiasi wajah stoicnya._

 _"Kencan ya?" Ulang Gaara dan mulai melangkah dari tempatnya._

.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Apa yang harus dijelaskan dari video ini. Naruto benar-benar gagal paham dengan pemuda emo di depannya ini. Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke dan menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke yang diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Perintah Sasuke tanpa mengurangi aura tak bersahabatnya.

Naruto meringis melihat emosi yang terlihat jelas dari Sasuke. Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibanding saat Sasuke tahu dirinya laki-laki.

"A-aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, _ttebayo_. Memang apa yang harus dijelaskan?" Gagap Naruto merasa terintimidasi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak kencan laki-laki lain saat kau menolak ku, huh!" Geram Sasuke.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Naruto atau bagaimana. Tapi Naruto merasa suara Sasuke semakin rendah dan mengancam. Terlebih deru nafas Sasuke terasa sangat dekat bagi Naruto hingga Naruto merasa sakit di punggungnya karena secara otomatis mencondongkan badannya ke belakang.

"Sasuke~~~ kau terlalu dekat." Cicit Naruto akhirnya dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke tanpa tenaga.

"Benarkah?" Goda Sasuke saat merasa keadaan sekarang menguntungkannya. Wajah yang tadinya mengeras sedikit luluh.

Dengan seringai jahil, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang tak bisa mengelak lagi karena pinggang yang sudah dilingkari tangan Sasuke. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Goda Sasuke seraya meremas pinggang Naruto pelan.

Naruto yang baru tersadar dari posisinya segera mendorong-dorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Kau gila! Sasuke!" Teriak histeris Naruto saat Sasuke mengecup pelan leher dan dagunya.

"Hn, _i'm crazy for you_." Balas Sasuke tanpa melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Ok, _Teme_! Lepaskan aku sekarang dan aku akan menjelaskan apa mau mu. Apapun itu mau mu, aku akan menjelaskannya." Tawar Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mengendus-endus lehernya semakin intim.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat mengingat video yang disebar melalui group SNS. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu suka membuka SNS jika tidak mendengar desas-desus dan bisikan serta umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto-nya.

Bukannya melonggarkan dekapannya, Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. "Kau milikku, Namikaze Naruto." Bisik Sasuke dalam.

Naruto sudah kehilangan konsentrasi percakapannya dengan Sasuke saat melihat sekitarnya yang mulai ramai menonton adegan tak layak dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke! Kita menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih kita di sekolah! Dan oh! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, _Teme_!" Cerocos Naruto panik saat Gaara ada diantara kerumunan yang melihat adegan Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli jika harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Hanya saja, perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bel masuk sudah berbunyi menjadi pertimbangan Sasuke untuk melepaskan dekapannya.

"Temui aku saat jam istirahat. Aku menunggu mu di lapangan basket _indoor_." Bisik Sasuke dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang tertunduk lemasdan canggung.

"Sial!" Geram Naruto dan mulai melangkah dengan langkah cepat ke kelasnya.

.

.

~I Won't Let You Go~

.

.

Sepertinya, kesialan memang milik Naruto hari ini. Entah kenapa Dewi Fortuna enggan singgah dan menyambangi 'gadis' berambut pirang terurai dengan bando _shock pink_. Naruto menghela nafas lelah untuk yang kesekian kali. Meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dan menutup kelopak matanya. Naruto sungguh gagal paham dengan suasana canggung ini.

Tiba-tiba, semua teman perempuannya menjauhinya dengan bisikan-bisikan tak menyenangkan. Dan, teman laki-laki yang biasa menyapanya dengan riang kini nampak menjauh seolah terintimidasi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi dan mengusak rambut pirang palsunya.

" _Nande_ - _ttebayo_." Keluh Naruto lirih.

Gaara melirik teman sebangkunya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Kemudian diliriknya saudari kembar Naruto yang sesekali melirik khawatir Naruto.

' _Gaya rambut yang sama._ ' Pikir sang Sabaku. Ocehan dari guru Kimia sama sekali tidak memasuki indera pendengaran Gaara. Saat ini, otaknya sedang memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

Saat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai memaksa kencan di akhir pekan dan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang sama, berpelukan erat dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Gaara mendecih kesal dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Entah kenapa, perasaan tak nyaman muncul begitu saja saat mengingat pelukan itu.

"Gaara." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Gaara. Dengan tenang Gaara menolehkan wajahnya pada teman sebangkunya.

Tatapan melas menyambut Gaara.

"Gaara, apa kau juga membenci ku dan akan menjauhi ku?" Kalimat tanya dengan nada _hopeless_ benar-benar membuat Gaara salah tingkah. Gaara berdehem pelan guna membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih memandang Gaara dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.

Gaara segera menepis pemikiran terakhirnya karena kehilangan fokus.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara akhirnya dan membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah dengan kulit tan dan tanda lahir layaknya kumis kucing.

Gaara semakin dibuat salah tingkah dengan senyuman maut teman sebangkunya. Gaara tahu Naruto laki-laki. Sebagai laki-laki Naruto memang tampan meskipun wajah manis mendominasinya, yah seragam juga rambut palsunya sangat mendukung.

Tapi, senyuman Naruto selalu berhasil membuat ia luluh dan merasa hangat. Seolah, kejadian beberapa minggu silam tidak pernah ada. Naruto selalu bisa membuat hatinya goyah. Bahkan bisa menggoyahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang baru saja ia rasakan.

" _Arigató_ _na_ ~~ Gaara." Lirih Naruto tulus dan menegakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan _sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan teori kimia molekul-molekul entah apa yang sangat sulit dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela. Menutup semburat merah yang sialnya hinggap dipipinya. Gaara yakin itu karena pipinya terasa hangat.

Tunggu.

Gaara memandang Naruto kembali secara spontan. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya fokus ke depan kelas kembali mengalihkan _sapphire_ nya menghadap Gaara. Naruto tersenyum _charming_ dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _sensei_ yang mengajar di depan.

' _Senyum_ _itu_ ,' Gaara mulai memperkirakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat _jade_ nya menatap tajam sesosok gadis pirang yang sempat melirik Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Sial." Umpat Gaara lirih saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?" Bisik Naruto pelan.

Gaara membalas raut penasaran Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Tidak." Balas Gaara singkat dan kembali memperhatikan jendela kelasnya.

' _Wajah mereka memang mirip bahkan sangat identik. Tapi senyum menenangkan itu, hanya milik Naruto_.' Simpul Gaara dalam hati dan tanpa disadari, Gaara mulai mengepalkan jemarinya. Mencengkeram kuat pena yang sendari tadi dipegangnya.

' _Namikaze Naruko. Beraninya kau,_ ' geram Gaara saat dirinya merasa kembali tertipu. Akhirnya Gaara mengisi sisa waktu jam pelajaran pertama dengan menutup mata dan mencoba meredam emosi yang menyeruak dalam dirinya.

' _Sial_.' Umpat Gaara lagi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdentang membuat lamunan para murid buyar berganti wajah sumringah. Guru didepan sana tersenyum melihat reaksi anak didiknya yang kembali bersemangat. Dengan penuh pengertian sang guru mengakhiri pelajarannya dan keluar kelas.

Semua penghuni kelas mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Rata-rata dari mereka bergerombol dan memperbincangkan sesuatu yang bagi mereka menarik. Namun, hal tersebut tidak dialami oleh sang pemeran utama. Namikaze Naruto, nampak terduduk lesu ditempatnya.

" _Nee-chan_ , kau tidak ke kantin?" sebuah suara halus menginterupsi indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto yang semula menundukkan wajahnya, kini mendongak dan mendapati senyum manis saudari kembarnya yang hari ini memiliki dandanan yang sama persis dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Kau makan saja dengan Gaara." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum sok perhatian. Di dalam hati, Naruto sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seperti sedang dikutuk dewi fortuna.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati teman sebangkunya masih berdiam diri sendari tadi dengan ekspresi _stoic_ yang terasa berbeda. Namun, Naruto mencoba menepis prasangka tersebut.

"Nah, Gaara. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku dan Naruko sengaja berpenampilan sama hari ini. Kita sangat mirip, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan bangga.

Gaara melirik Naruto dan kemudian Naruko. Naruto masih tersenyum cerah sedangkan Naruko nampak menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Bisakah aku menitipkan Naruko padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh arti. Gaara hanya menatap Naruto dan berdehem pelan.

"Nee-chan, tidak perlu seperti itu." Balas Naruko dengan rona pipi diwajahnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan kembali menolehkan iris _sapphire_ nya kearah Gaara.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam saja, _ttebayo_. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Nah, Naruko-chan. _Nii-chan_ pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Mengecup lembut kening Naruko sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana masih hening saat Naruto telah melewati pintu kelas. Saat ini, kelas hanya dihuni oleh Naruko dan juga Gaara. Naruko menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa maksudmu." Kalimat datar yang entah berupa kalimat tanya atau tidak memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Naruko bukan orang bodoh. Dia mengerti apa maksud Gaara. Ini pasti tentang insiden pagi tadi.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya." Respon Naruko dan menghela nafas lelah. Gaara menatap tajam gadis pirang yang kini duduk santai diatas meja Naruto.

"Seperti yang aku duga darimu, Gaara-sama. Kau memang pintar." Puji Naruko dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu." Tegas Gaara. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis disampingnya kini. Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menghinggapi dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto _Nii-chan_." Naruko menatap jade lelaki dengan surai merah disamping kanannya. Seolah menantang sang merah. "Tapi, lupakan perasaan itu. Kau tidak berhak memilikinya, Gaara-sama. Kau akan kembali terluka."

Gaara mengeryit tak suka dengan ucapan Naruko. "Tahu apa kau-

"Aku tahu semua yang dirasakan Naruto _Nii-chan_." Potong Naruko cepat sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau hanya menjadikan Naruto-Nii sebagai pelampiasan akan rasa trauma mu. Aku tahu kau menyukai _Nii-chan_ tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu. Perasaan mu tidak lebih tulus dari Uchiha-san, Gaara-sama. Akui saja, kau menyukai _Nii-chan_ karena dia adalah teman pertama mu setelah sekian lama kau terjebak dalam kegelapan." Lanjut Naruko dengan intonasi yang naik satu oktaf. Tidak ada lagi Naruko yang lemah lembut dan terlihat rapuh. Gaara menatap gadis didepannya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Naruto begitu ingin melindungi mu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilindungi Naruto dari gadis seperti mu." Balas Gaara tanpa menghiraukan segala ucapan Naruko.

Naruko menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan dan terkekeh pelan. Membuat Gaara memadang Naruko dengan pandangan horor. Sekelebatan ingatan saat seorang gadis cilik sedang tertawa dan menangis dalam satu waktu hinggap di kepala Gaara.

"Entah aku harus mengatakan kepada berapa orang lagi." Naruko kembali bersuara setelah mencoba meredam perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya. "Naruto-nii memang sangat polos dan tidak peka dengan sekitar." Naruko menjeda ucapannya saat melihat Gaara yang menunduk seraya memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"Lawanlah, Gaara-sama." Bisik Naruko tepat di telinga Gaara. "Lawanlah rasa takut yang terus membuat mu lemah. Katakan pada dunia bahwa kaulah sang pemenang dari rasa takut mu." Naruko terus berbisik halus di telinga Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara bergetar halus saat kelebatan-kelebatan kejadian beberapa tahun silam datang silih berganti bagai kaset rusak. Dengan perlahan Naruko mendekati Gaara dan duduk di bangku Naruto. Mendekap pemuda Sabaku dan terus membisikkan kalimat penenang dan juga penyemangat.

Tanpa sadar Gaara merespon setiap bisikan dan perlakuan Naruko. Gaara mencengkeram lengan Naruko yang melingkar dipundaknya. Mendekap erat seolah hal tersebut dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, adegan pelukan dalam kelas tersebut disaksikan oleh seseorang yang kini melangkah menjauh dari kelas.

.

.

Other place at the same time.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah lapangan basket indoor. Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki kesana. Tapi sebagai seorang lelaki, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mencabut ucapannya begitu saja kan.

"Ck, sial!" Naruto terus merutuk sepanjang jalan. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang terpesona karena paras manisnya. Dan juga tatapan benci dari para siswi yang terus berbisik negatif tentang dirinya.

Cukup lama Naruto berjalan karena memang jarak gedung tempat belajar mengajar dan gedung olahraga atau kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di pisah. Saat ini Naruto telah berdiri kaku di depan pintu lapangan basket indoor. Menimbang haruskah dia masuk dan melihat wajah menyebalkan dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Kenapa kau masih diluar, _Chibi Kitsune_? Berniat melanggar janji? Begitukah sikap seorang lelaki? Apakah rok mu sudah mengubah sifat lelaki mu?" cibir sebuah suara dari arah samping.

Sontak Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu ke arah samping kanan. Hal yang sungguh sial bagi Naruto saat melihat seringai menyebalkan dari sosok pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto dengan dandanan emo. Naruto mengetatkan gigi-giginya.

" _Urusse_! Kau sendiri juga belum masuk, _Teme_! Kenapa? Takut menghadapi ku?" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi minta dicium dimata Sasuke. Mata membulat dengan bibir mengerucut, apalagi jika tidak minta dicium.

Sasuke segera menepis pemikirannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan percakapannya. "Aku tahu kau belum makan siang." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan basket _indoor_ setelah mengangkat plastik ditangan kirinya.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki lapangan. Suasana sepi menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Sasuke memilih duduk di tribun penonton dan membuka bungkusannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan jarak 2 bangku.

Sasuke melirik tingkah Naruto yang seolah takut terhadapnya. Seulas senyum tipis hinggap dibibir Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jarak ini?" tanya Sasuke usil dan membuat Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga jika ada ayam mesum yang tiba-tiba menyerangku." Jawab Naruto ketus dan mengambil bungkusan _onigiri_ dari plastik yang tadi dibawa Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringaiannya. "Kau tahu Naruto? Kau sangat totalitas dalam memerankan peran mu." Ejek Sasuke yang kemudian menyesap jus tomatnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke spontan dan menendang tulang kering Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke. "Tidak untuk keduakalinya, _dear_." Kata Sasuke santai.

Naruto berdecak kesal dan kembali memakan _onigiri_ nya. "Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ringan dan memandang Sasuke yang kembali menyesap jus tomatnya.

"Hn, tadinya aku ingin meminta penjelasanmu." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya dan meletakkan bungkus karton jus tomat yang sudah kosong disampingnya. "Tapi itu tidak perlu lagi, aku tahu yang tadi pagi itu bukan dirimu." Lanjut Sasuke dan menatap intens Naruto.

"Akh, soal kejadian Gaara dan Naruko?" tanya Naruto dengan meminum jus orange kalengnya. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengusap kening Naruto yang berkeringat.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Naruko-chan akan mengajak Gaara kencan. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu apa pengertian kencan bagi Naruko-chan, tapi aku yakin artinya tidak akan seburuk dirimu." Ujar Naruto dengan berbagai mimik diwajahnya yang membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin mencium bibir yang sendari tadi bergerak-gerak.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memberengut dengan alis yang menukik dalam. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat Naruto-nya begitu terganggu.

" _Na_ ~ _Teme_. Bukankah jika kencan itu hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang saja?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi polos. Sasuke kembali berfikir, sekiranya apa lagi yang akan diduga oleh si pirang didepannya ini.

" _Teme_ , entah kenapa aku takut jika mereka-

"Mereka sudah dewasa, Dobe. Kau tidak harus terus mengkhawatirkan saudari kembar mu itu." Potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu saja, _Chibi Kitsune_." Lanjut Sasuke yang kini sudah berada tepat disamping Naruto. Memanfaatkan keadaan saat Naruto masih melamunkan Naruko.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan Sasuke yang mulai melingkari pinggangnya. "T-teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto keras dan mendorong wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mencium mu, Naru. Berbaik hatilah padaku." Goda Sasuke seraya memerangkap Naruto dalam kungkungannya.

Naruto menatap horor Sasuke yang kini memerangkap dirinya. Dengan panik Naruto segera menghantamkan kepala pirangnya pada kepala raven Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto hilang fokus. Dengan segera Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengusap-usap keningnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_ - _Chibi_? " geram Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri kau mau mencium ku! Kau pikir tidak horor apa diperlakukan seperti itu. Dasar Sas-Gay!" ejek Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke menggeram gemas dan mulai berdiri. Melihat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto segera berlari tunggang langgang hendak mencapai pintu. Namun belum sempat Naruto berlari lebih dari 2 meter, Sasuke sudah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Apa hukuman yang pas untuk rubah nakal ini, heum." Gumam Sasuke saat sudah bisa mengendalikan Naruto dibawahnya. Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang menahan pergerakannya dengan kuat.

Selintas ide terpintas di otak Sasuke. Dengan gemasnya, Sasuke mulai menggelitiki Naruto.

"Akh, ahahaha ahahaha hentikan, haha Sasuke jangan haha Sasuke." Teriak Naruto putus-putus dengan tubuh menggeliat.

"Rasakan itu, rubah nakal." Balas Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gelitikannya. Ditengah-tengah rasa gelinya, Naruto terpana akan Sasuke yang bisa tertawa puas dan lebar.

"Kau sungguh tampan, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto yang bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan gelitikannya dan memandang terkejut Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambut palsu Naruto.

"Aku sadar itu dari dulu." Jawab Sasuke dan beranjak dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi tidurannya akibat ulah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling bepandangan cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto tertawa keras merasa konyol dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Tawa Naruto menular pada Sasuke yang juga tersenyum tipis.

Kebersamaan mereka di tribun penonton, tak luput dari penghilatan seseorang yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda dan 'gadis' yang masih tertawa konyol.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, Vee bawa lanjutan IWLYG. Sudah panjang kan? Hehe

Maaf semakin ngaret updatenya.

Btw, Vee mau bikin oneshot dengan tema berat dan dark. Belum diputusin sih happy end ato sad end.

Dari dua judul ini, mana yang Mina-tachi sukai?

~~You Are My Obsession~~

~~Let's Not Falling in Love~~

Jangan tertipu judul yah. Pikirkan baik-baik. Vee akan membuat oneshot dengan judul yang banyak dipilih, sekalian sebagai permintaan maaf karena lambat update. ^^

Hehehe

Saa~~

Akhir kata

~Salam Vee


End file.
